Fairy Tail's Team Wildcard
by RisingPluto66 BKA
Summary: What if Natsu was not just the little brother of Zeref but also Acnologia and also trained by Melidoas, what if Gray was taught demon slayer magic early on and took care of Ultear, what if Lucy was technically Esconor and Merlin's descendant. What if Erza was the daughter of Irene and Ancologia and train by Zoro after the tower. AU These events would change everything.
1. Chapter 0

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners **

**I also do not own other references to games or other anime.**

**This story is inspired by Warmachine375's Fairy's Sin.**

**CH. 0**

**Enterious Natsu Dragneel E.N.D. **

**At a house in year X3? (? Means undetermined time period)**

"Yaaayyy! We're finally meeting Big bro's girlfriend Zeref?" a kid asked

"Yes, Natsu I heard she's a pretty woman." Zeref said

"Oooo here they come!" Natsu said

**Knock! Knock!**

"Let us in! The angry mob of men is almost here!" said the big brother

As they open the door two people fell out and quickly closed the door.

"Anco, is this your girlfriend?" Natsu said

"Yes, she is," Ancoloiga said

"Hello, I'm Princess Irene Belserion of Dragnof it's a pleasure to meet you two." Irene bows.

"Cool..." Zeref and Natsu said with Chibi faces(Melodias faces)

This shocks Irene because she thought they would overreact to the Princess part.

"I told you they would take it well!" Ancologia smiles

"So big brother how was that project you're working on." Zeref asked

"Oh, you mean dragon slayer magic it works but I would need a lot of Dragonite( dragon bones) to make the armor and weapons. But if I tried the dragons would destroy me." Acnoloiga said

"That's not true! You're the best Gladiator in the country!" Natsu yelled

"I know but I heard the rumors of war. And I hope I can make a magic spell that will put the human-hating dragons on their knees no offense to Belserion the Dragon Sage." Ancologia said

"It's all right well time to dig in I brought this new treat called a "cake"." Irene said

As they were about to eat an event that would happen that will change history.

**Timeskip **

"**NNOOOO! DAMNIT NOT MY LITTLE BROTHER! CURSED YOU DRAGON!**" Acnologia yells as he attacked the dragon with his Dragonite sword which wounds it and stabbed it in the back which kills it.

As Zeref and Irene came out of hiding Ancologia came to his little brother's corpse and cried.

Many years later Irene became Queen and Ancologia became her husband. The **Dragon King Festival** has started with so little brave warriors and Dragon Slayer Equipment the humans and human loving dragons would lose until Irene had a plan that just might work. She asked the Dragon Sage Belserion to use his magic and began teaching **Dragon Slayer Magic **Ancologia and Irene were the first Dragon Slayers the war ended with the humans winning but with the loss of Dragon Sage Belserion. Irene was pregnant so Ancologia and Irene decided to visit Zeref at school but what they find was horrid, lots of dead bodies with unknown causes everywhere.

"Zeref what happen?" Ancologia asked

"The Gods have cursed me and so I can never die, and I will take life. I just want our little brother back." Zeref cries

"Bro..." Ancologia said

"Zeref..." Irene said

"Wow... and I thought the gods hated me." said someone else

"**WHO'S THERE?!**" Ancologia demanded as he got into fighting stance.

"Hey, don't you remember me? It's I Melidoas the Demon!" Melidoas introduced himself

"Hey, it's the guy I told you about you know the one that saved my life during the war." Ancologia told his wife.

"I think I can help you with your home-made demon Zeref." Melidoas said

"**WHAT!? YOU PLANNED TO REVIVE OUR BROTHER AS A DEMON!**" Ancologia yells at his brother.

"Well, the plan was to train him to kill me and he will cease. And I did make several demons before this one." Zeref said

"Uh huh and do you see the flaw in your plan? You know the part where our little brother DIES! AGAIN!" Ancologia said as Irene calmed down her husband

"Well, I just need to tweak the formula with my demon blood and the book's instructions, and he'll be strong and human or demon or dragon." Melidoas said

"Okay does anyone have a pencil?" Melidoas asked

"I do." Zeref pulls out a pencil

"Thanks! And change that and that...There! He's no longer a demon that was programmed to kill you but to have his own life. Now we will begin the ritual tonight." Melidoas said

"Ritual?" Irene, Ancologia, and Zeref asked

Later at night

"Now are there any questions?" Melidoas asked

"Yes, why are we wearing black robes?" Ancologia asked

"I thought it would be fun..." Melidoas said

"All right, let's get this started ahem...We offered the blood of Melidoas and many magic energies of dragons now the Ultimate Demon will be born **E.N.D.**!" Zeref said

Then an explosion happens, and their plan worked

"Ouch! Big Brother what happen? How am I alive? What year is this?" Natsu asked

"Well we just revived you with magic." Melidoas said

"Okay." Natsu said with a chibi face.

_"__Kawaii." Irene thought_

"So, Natsu how would you like to learn Dragon Slayer Magic and Demon Slayer Magic." Melidoas asked.

"But what about those Dragons?" Natsu pointed at the two-red dragons.

"NANI?!" Ancologia turned around and saw a big red dragon and a small red dragon.

"Igneel? Ignia? What are you two doing here?" Irene asked

"Well we sense a large magic spike, so we came here." Ignia said

"And we heard what you said about training Natsu with dragon slayer magic. And I want to train him since I did raise you two myself before Ignia ("DAD!" Ignia yelled who was embarrassed)" Igneel said to the Dragneel family.

And so Natsu trained in Fire Dragon Slayer Magic by Igneel and Fire Demon Slayer Magic by Melidoas and Natsu met other dragon slayers in school Gajeel, Wendy, Rouge, and Sting. But Ancologia's mind was deteriorating and a Coup against Irene. Ancologia and Anna Heartfilla daughter of Merlin and Escanor(?!). Planned to use the Eclipse Gate on the five dragon slayers and Irene and send them to the future in the year X777. In the year X391 Ignia said goodbye to Natsu and his father who sealed himself into Natsu( but Natsu didn't know) and send him and the others to July 7, X777 except for Irene who was one month before giving birth was sent to the year X765. But not before giving Natsu his book, an enchanted cursed armor the **Berserker Armor** (Berserk) and his Cursed Treasure** Soul Edge**.

"WWOOOOAAAAHHH! OUCH! Ah man, where or when am I? Natsu said

"Hello?" asked a girl

"Woah! Who are you?" as Natsu almost fell off the balcony.

"I'm Lucy, you're at my house." Lucy said

"Oh, I'm sorry well I'll be seeing yah..." Natsu said as he jumped to the direction to Fairy Tail

"He seems nice right Gonzales?" Lucy told her doll.

**CRASH!**

"Ouch...Huh? Fairy Tail..." Natsu said in awe Natsu meeting Makarov. Skipping the If Fairies have tails or if they really exist.

"I am here to join!" Natsu yelled as he gained his Guild mark on his arm.

"Hey, names Gray Fullbuster and this is my little sister Ultear, do you have any family?" asked a boy just wearing underwear?

"Big bro your clothes." Ultear said (Ahh! Gray reacted)

"Well...Big Bro Zeref, Ancologia, Ignia, Melidoas, and Igneel my dad oh and Irene too they might still be alive." Natsu said calmly

"Oh okay..." said Gray

"**WAIT WHHHAAATTT?!**" yelled the entire guild even Laxus

"You're lying! Some of them are at least **400 years old!**" Gray yelled

"I'm not lying here! You half naked pervert!" Natsu yelled as he pulls out a picture of his family. Which has Natsu in front, Zeref on Natsu's left, Ancologia and Irene on his Right, Melidoas making a peace sign, and Igneel and Ignia smiles?

"Well, this could be fake!" Gray yelled

"It's not fake...It's my mom..." said a red hair girl

"Irene yeah, she married my big brother Ancologia see? Wait are you Irene san's daughter?" Natsu said as he pointed to his brother. Then realized something.

"Yes, my name is Erza Belserion I was taken away to a horrible Tower by a cult to revive your brother and..." Erza said but Natsu interrupts her.

"Wait the** R System** sorry to burst your bubble. You see there are two reasons why. One the** R System** was a fail attempt to revive me and secondly, Zeref is cursed to be immortal so reviving someone who is not dead is a paradox." Natsu said

"What? ... Then that means...**WAAHHH!"** Erza cries

"You okay?" Natsu asked

Sniff "Yeah, I'm just glad that we didn't revive someone evil, but all the lives were lost due to that EVIL tower!" Erza yelled

"Well, do you need a friend?" Natsu held out this hand.

Which started a friendship between the three and most powerful team in Fairy Tail was born.

**Gray Fullbuster the Sub Zero Demon Hunter**

Year X774

"**DDDDAAADDDD!**" Gray cries at his father's corpse who was Silver Fullbuster who passed Ice Demon Slayer Magic to his son before he passed.

"Hey kid, you all right?" asked a Ninja?

"My parents was killed by a demon! So, NO!" Gray attacks the ninja.

"Kid, you're still alive right? Then move forward but first let's bury your parents," the ninja said as he buried Gray's parents.

"HEY! Kuai Liang! **WHERE ARE YOU!?**" a woman called

"Oh, over here!" Kuai Liang yelled

"Husband of my why are you here? Oh my..." the woman said

"Ur I'm going to teach this boy ice magic and you're helping." Kuai Liang said

"Okay, but if this boy pickup on my stripping habits it's on you." Ur said

Later Gray met Lyon Vastia. Gray trained under Ur and Sub Zero (Kuai Liang's codename). Months later, Sub Zero went on a mission to find his daughter but was killed by **Hades of Grimoire Hearts**.

**Timeskip**

"I'm going after Deliora and you can't stop me!" Gray said

"Gray! Think for once even if you're an Ice Demon Slayer there is no chance for a kid to kill that thing!" Ur yelled

"I don't care! I will avenge my parents even if I die trying!" Gray said as he left the house.

Minutes later.

"Umm... excuse me I'm looking for my mom. Can you help me?" asked a little girl.

"What your name kid?" asked Gray

"I'm Ultear..." Ultear said.

"... What?... But I heard you died...Go to your mother she should try to stop me..." as Gray said.

"**GRAY! YOU LITTLE.**.. Ultear? My...My baby!" Ur cries as she ran to her daughter.

"MOMMY!" as Ultear cries as she also ran to her mother.

The two hugged each other both longed for each other.

"Think of it as my farewell present goodbye..." As Gray left with the cold wind.

**Timeskip**

Gray breathes hard as Deliora is about to kill him.

"**ICE MAKE SHIELD!**" Ur yelled as Ultear went to Gray

"Gray you idiot I told you you're not ready. Huh?" Ur said as Lyon made a position.

"WAIT! That's..." Ur said frantically

"That's right it's called the** ICE SHELL** I will defeat Deliora with it." Lyon said as an orb hit Lyon in the head which was caused by Ultear's time magic

"What now?" Gray asked as Ur made the **ICE SHELL** position.

"**MASTER NO! DON'T DO IT! WHAT ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER!?**" Gray yelled

"**MOMMY! PLEASE DON'T GO!**" Ultear yelled as she cries.

"Don't worry my daughter Gray will take care of you and I hope I will seal the darkness in your hearts... **NOW** **ICE SHELL**!" Ur yelled as Deliora was frozen after that Lyon and Gray parted ways, but Gray has a new little sister named Ultear and they traveled.

**One month later as they traveled to town it was raining**

" Gray why is it raining?" Ultear asked

"It's because of me." said a girl

"AAAHHHH!" Gray and Ultear yelled as they turned around

"Hello, my name is Juvia Lockser and I am making this gloomy day." Juvia said

"Oh, in that case, **Ice Make Snow**." Gray said as the rain turned into snow in a flash.

"Oh, my, it's so beautiful!" Juvia said

"Thanks, do you know where is Fairy Tail at we like to join." Gray asked

"It's in Magnolia, you can take a few trains and a carriage ride there." Juvia said

"Thanks, and may we meet again." Gray said coolly

"He's so cool." Juvia blushed

"Hey, that girl and me we would make a good couple right?" Gray asked

"You like her." Ultear teased

"Yes, I do." Gray said as he blushed.

Later

"Yes, we finally reach Fairy Tail just you wait Ultear we'll make new friends and family if the rumors are true." Gray said excitedly.

"We're here to join!" Gray and Ultear yelled

**Erza Belserion Tatiana Queen of the Fairies**

**Year X7?(Before X776) Rosemary Village**

"Erza come in dinner is ready." Irene said

"Okay mommy! See you later Simon." Erza said as she went inside her house.

"Okay let's eat!" as they were about to eat there was a scream.

"Mom..." Erza said as she was scared

"Stay inside Erza." Irene said

"You come with us quietly and no one gets hurt and grab the girl." as the cult leader.

"ERZA RUN! **DRAGON SLAYER ART ROAR**!" Irene yelled as a breath attack hit several cultists, but one almost killed her with an Anti-Dragon spell one created by the traitorous General who she was supposed to marry but loved Ancologia.

"Er...za..." Irene faints

Events to Erza happens the same.

As Erza wakes up she is in the R-System in white clothes.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" Erza asked

"It's okay, I'm Jellal Fernandes and you are?" Jellal said

"Erza...Erza Belserion" Erza said.

**Year X776 aftermath of the Revolution and Jellal speaking to "Zeref".**

"Hey, the kid is waking up." said a green haired man.

"Oh, good, you're awake. How are you feeling? Our doctor did the best he could but we're going to see a magic doctor." the blue-haired woman with glasses

"So, kid what your name?" the man asked

"Erza Belersion and you are?" Erza asked

"Roronoa Zoro." Zoro introduced himself

"And I'm his wife Tashigi." Tashigi said

"Where we're going?" Erza asked

"To a place in the East Forest around a guild called "Fairy Tail" to find a witch name Porlyusica." Zoro said

Erza was happy that they're going to Rob's guild.

"You, seem happy why?" Tashigi asked

Erza explained what has happened to her.

"Oh, you poor thing ZORO can we adopt her please..." Tashigi asked

"Well, the crew is currently stationed at a river somehow so...sure why not." Zoro said

"YAY!" Tashigi exclaims but then the carriage stops.

"Well, we're here." Zoro said

Timeskip Erza's eye has completely healed but she can't cry out of her artificial eye she joined Fairy Tail and trains in three sword style like Zoro taught her and gain three Katanas **Kurikara,** **Kitestu the 4****th** and **Demon Blade Benizakura**. The Straw Hats said their final farewells as they leave Erza yelled that she will protect her friends and family.

**Lucy Heartfilla Sin of Vanity wielder of Sunshine**

**Year X777**

"Mom can you tell me the story about our ancestor?" a Lucy asked

"Yes, my daughter, although technically they're my age." Layla said

"Story time!" Lucy yelled

"Okay...It all started after the War between the Seven Deadly Sins and Ten Commandments 5 years ago Lion Sin Escanor and Boar Sin Merlin married and was caught in a vortex that sends them back in time 400 years ago. Our ancestor Anna Heartfilla was the daughter of the two but as mysterious as they appear, they disappeared when Anna was 6 and she already made Celestial Key Magic. Legend has it the Blessed power of Mael's Sunshine is hidden within our blood." Layla said

"Like ME!" Lucy exciting said as her body was shining

"Yes, my little Star. Goodnight dear." as Layla kisses Lucy on the head.

Later Layla did the Eclipse Gate ritual but without Aquarius, she had to use her own magic power and five came out of the gate. One of them happens to crash into Lucy's room.

"Hello?" Lucy said

"Woah! Who are you?" as Natsu almost fell off the balcony.

"I'm Lucy you're at my house." Lucy said

"Oh, I'm sorry well I'll be seeing yah..." Natsu said as he jumped to the direction to Fairy Tail

"He seems nice, right Gonzales?" Lucy told her doll.

"Lucy! What happened?!" Jude and Layla yelled

"I heard a noise and there was this boy with horns and a sword

"Are you sure it wasn't a nightmare?" Jude said

"I know who I saw he seems cute." Lucy said as Layla said

"KAWAII!" Layla exclaims

Later that year Layla died due to magic insufficient disease. Jude become abusive to Lucy and Lucy kept training to get stronger. Lucy got a gift from her mother and the Seven Deadly Sins. It was a sacred treasure** Divine Axe Rhitta**. Then many years later in the Year X782 Lucy made a break for it and ran away from the estate.

"I'm free! Goodbye Jude, I hope we'll never meet again!" Lucy yelled her appearance is like what concept art Nami wears and she later travels to Hargeon and Lucy will meet her new friends that will change her life.

**Next time a Ch. 1 A Fairy's Tale**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners**

**I also do not own other references to games or other anime.**

**OPening to use Fairy Tail Opening 1 Snow Fairy**

**Ch. 1 A Fairy's Tale**

** Hargeon**

And at a train station a cat with a large wrapped up sword wearing a tiny samurai uniform (Madara armor but blueish green) step off the train.

"Natsu! We made it to Hargeon!" the cat yelled

"Umm, is he okay?" as a train conductor asked.

"Don't worry this always happens to him." the cat said

"Uhhh, curse you Irene and Ancologia for not fixing this side effect...Blarr." Natsu said who has horns (Think of Brave Frontier Kornzan) and was wearing a scaly white scarf, azure version of his clothes with little armor(Brave Frontier armor coloring Azurai), and wields a giant flesh covered sword.

_"I told you should have switched with me." _said a jerky version of Natsu with red hair sounds like Katsuki.

"Shut it Inferno if I did that you would go on a joyride along with Smaug like last time," Natsu said.

_"It wasn't me it was Smaug! Oh, blame the dragon it was your idea to beat up that guy. When he didn't do anything!"_ Inferno then Smaug said. Smaug orange hair and sounds like Ichigo

As the train started to move.

"HELP HAPPY! LEAVE NO MAN BEHIND!" Natsu/Inferno/Smaug yelled in a mixed voice.

"Uh, oh." Happy said

At a Magic shop

"So, this is the only magic shop in town? Make sense this is a fishing town, not a magic one." Lucy said

"Don't worry I have this color clothes changing box that changes your clothes' color as the name suggest." the storekeeper said.

"No, thanks I already got one. Hey, is that Nicola the Canus Minor key?" Lucy asked

"Yes, but it cost 20,000 jewels." said the storekeeper.

"Umm...Sir the Nikora key should cost less because it's a very common key so it should be 100 jewels, good sir. Says here in this book on rare and mythical magic items." Lucy said

"What? Can I see that?... Huh you're right I'm sorry I almost sold you an overprice item please you can have it for free." said the Storekeeper.

"Thank you, kind sir, but I can't take this for free I'll just pay the 100 jewels and be on my way now," Lucy said.

"Okay here you one key enjoyed your day!" said the storekeeper

"Huh, I can't believe I save up a lot for that key now back to my book." as Lucy was about to grab her book.

"I can't believe it! **Salamander** is **HERE!**" said a couple of girls.

"**Salamander**? But he goes by **E.N.D**. these days, must be a copycat but still, it would be intersecting to see him." Lucy said

Meanwhile with Natsu and Happy

"Oh, man I can't believe I rode the train twice," Natsu said

"I know Nastu but there's no way to get rid of Dragon Slayer's Motion sickness you'll have to suck it in man." Happy said

"You know this could be a fake. Because why would a dragon be in town, I mean I get it could be a dragon that can turn into human form but still." Natsu said

"Oh, Salamander you're so handsome!" yelled a girl.

"It must be Ignia only he could have that power and the description matches, but he should be outside of Ishgar," Natsu said as he walks to the group.

Meanwhile with Lucy

_"So, he's using a charm spell so unimpressive," Lucy said in thought_

"Ignia!... Move it, lady...Ignia it's me! Huh? Who are you?" Natsu asked

"WHO AM I?! I'm Salamander perhaps you heard of me?" "Salmander," said

As Natsu walk beaten up by the fangirls. As Salamander calm them down and gave him his autograph Nastu refuse as the girls quickly ran to Nastu, but Lucy beats the girls up.

"Thanks!" Natsu said

"You're welcome!" Lucy said

"Well, it's time for me to leave. Ladies, I'm having a party on my boat tonight and you're all invited!" Salamander said that he uses the same magic spell from the anime.

"So, you want to eat? My treat." Natsu asked Lucy and of course, Lucy agreed

Munch! MUNCH! CRUNCH! CHRUNCH Swallow.

"So, you're looking for your family?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, we're looking for Igneel! He's the only one we haven't found or who wants to be found." Happy said.

"If I remember correctly in the books Igneel is the **King of the Fire Dragons** and father of **Fire Dragon God** Ignia," Lucy said

"Yeah, he's just another phony. Well, we're done here's the money and I hope we meet again!" Nastu said as he took some money out and put it on the table.

"Wait for me!" Happy said

Later at a bench.

"Wow Demon Bandits captured but seven homes destroyed. Oh, look Mirajane is on here I wow how Fairy Tail works? Are they truly wild as they say?" Lucy wonders

"Fairy Tail? So, you want to join?" "Salamander," asked

"What are you doing here and hiding in a bush?" Lucy asked

"Well, if you must know I'm the Famous Salamander of Fairy Tail. If you want to join come to my party tonight." "Salamander," said

"Uhhhh...Sure?" Lucy said as she was confused.

"Great see you tonight!" "Salamander" rode on his flame spell.

Later with Natsu and Happy

"Man, that food was good right guys?" Happy asked

"Yeah." Natsu/Inferno/Smaug said

"Hey, isn't that? Salamander's ship?" asked a girl

"**Salamander**? But he goes by **E.N.D.** now must be a fake. But he said he's part of **Fairy Tail**." the two girls were talking.

"**Fairy Tail**?" Natsu said as he looks at the ship in the distance.

_"Uh Oh." Smaug and Inferno said as they know what will happen._

Meanwhile on Salamander's ship

Lucy was wearing her red dress while having her ax on her back.

Lucy quickly discovered the fake's plans and tried to get help from her celestial spirits, but Salamander took them from her and threw it to the sea leaving her with the ax which she is good at using.

"Using magic to manipulate others you're the worst man alive!" Lucy yells as she was about to swing her battle ax. Natsu appears got motion sickness but he got up with red hair?

"Happy takes Lucy and fly you fools!" Inferno yells as he used Flame Demon Slayer Magic to make sure the crooks don't do anything.

As Lucy and Happy flew away Happy's wings were up and Lucy grabbed her keys from the bottom as Happy was saved by his sword.

"**OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER: AQUARIUS!**" Lucy yelled as she summons a mermaid.

"Mermaid?" Happy said

"She's Aquarius one of my spirits. Now Aquarius take that ship down and take us down with it! HAHAHA!" Lucy said as she laughs maniacally.

"**OKAY! LUCY STAND BACK!**" as Aquarius swept up everyone back to Hargeon

Back at Hargeon

"Ouch, thanks Aquarius have fun on your date!" Lucy said as the Mermaid gave her a thumbs up as she disappears.

"Huh? Nastu!" Lucy said as she saw Nastu standing up in front of the villains.

"So...you're a member of Fairy Tail?" Nastu asked as he removed his jacket.

"Well, so what get him, men." Salamander said as two of his men attacked Natsu swung his arm to hit the two.

"Well, I'm Natsu Dragneel from the Fairy Tail Guild and I never have seen you before!" Natsu said

"I knew it." Lucy said, _"It's him." she thought_

"No way that mark and that on his arm he's the real deal Bora!" said one of the lackeys

"Bora, I heard of him he was part of Titian Nose but got kicked out for shady deals." Happy said

"Oh, yeah **Prometheus Flare**!" Bora yelled as the fire hit Natsu.

**BBBOOOOOMMMM**!

"Well for a Fairy Tail wizard he was weak." Bora boasted

But what anyone didn't expect for Natsu EATING the fire.

"Are you really a fire wizard? Cause these are the nastiest flames I ever have eaten. Thanks for the grub fake. **FLAME** **DEMO DRAGON! ROAR!**" Nastu yelled as Nastu destroyed Bora's men but he dodged.

"Wow... He overdid it." Lucy said calmly

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Hey, Bora I swear I have seen this guy before the Pink hair, horns, white scaly scarf, azure clothes, the Tattoos that spells END, and that sword there's no doubt about it he's got to be the real one!" one of the burned lackeys said

"E.N.D., Salamander, Fairy Tail's Sin of Destruction, Knightmare. He has gone by many names. But always leads to one man." Lucy said

Skipping the Dragon Slayer and Demon Slayer explanation

"All right this is what a Fairy Tail wizard can do! **FLAME** **DEMO DRAGON! IRON FIST!**" Natsu yelled as he punched Bora, but he wasn't done.

"I'm not done I'll go for the girl **HELIOS WRATH!**" Bora yelled as a large fire headed towards Lucy.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled

"Sacred Treasure Rhitta...Heat absorption and **HEAT SLASH!**" Lucy yelled as the fire was absorb into the Axe and then she attacked with a slash which destroyed more of the town and scaring Bora half to death. Then the army appeared.

"The army?!" Lucy said as Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked

"You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild did ya? So, let's go!" Natsu said with a smile

"YEAH!" Lucy yelled with a smile as well

Next time: **Demon Dragon, Monkey, and Bull**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners**

**I also do not own other references to games or other anime.**

**OPening to use Fairy Tail Opening 1 Snow Fairy**

**Ch.2 Demon Dragon, Monkey, and Bull**

**Meanwhile at the Magic Council Era**

"I can't believe those Fairy Tail brats done it again this time it's a shipping port and by E.N.D. no less." said a council

"When will those morons were thinking?!" asked a council member

"Well, at least those idiots got rid of a human trafficker," Seigrain said

"Let's not forget they are a capable bunch right Ultear?" Yajima said

"Yeah, our guild is a wild bunch," Ultear said.

"I still can't believe we let not one but two Fairy Tail members! Into the council!" said a council member

"One current member and one former member." Ultear corrected

"I say we leave them alone. If they didn't exist just think how boring this world is." Seigrain said.

**Meanwhile at the front of the Fairy Tail guildhall.**

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy walked.

"**ALL RIGHT WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!**" Nastu yelled as he kicked open the doors.

"We're home!" Happy said

"Hey, Natsu we heard you went wild on Hargeon..." as a member said as Nastu kicked him.

**KICK!**

"**HEY! YOU LIED ABOUT THAT SALAMANDER TIP I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!**" Natsu yelled

"**HEY! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! BESIDES I WAS JUST PASSING A RUMOR I HEARD!**" the member said

"**IT WAS JUST A RUMOR?!**" Natsu said

"**YOU WANNA FIGHT?!**" the member asked

"**LET'S GO!**" Natsu said in response as he punches him which also hit Happy.

Everything was the same right up until the magic charging

"That's enough boys," Cana said as her card magic was powering up.

"Oh yeah? Says who?!" Gray asked as he made an Ice Make stance with Ice Demon magic.

"You want it?" Loki said as his ring powered up.

"**RRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!**" Elfman yelled as his right arm was now stone

"All** RIGHT!**" Natsu yelled as his fists powered up as well.

"Bring it!" Happy brought out his sword.

"Ah, man I want to** JOIN!**" Lucy said as her body light up.

But then...

"**THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU BRATS WE HAVE A NEW RECRUIT SO CALM DOWN!**" the giant shadowy figure said

As everyone stopped in silence.

"HAHA Everyone back off!...Woah! Hey, watch where you step old man!" Natsu said as he dodges the man's foot.

"So, he's your guild master?" Lucy asked calmly

"Well, in that case...gRRRRRRrrrrr...Nice to meet ya." Makarov said with a Happy expression then he jumps to a ledge and hit his head.

"You, bunch of clods look at the paperwork the Council send me! This is the biggest yet!" Makarov said as he trembled, but he smiles

"...However, ... I say to heck with the council!" Makarov burns the paperwork then threw it to Natsu who ate it.

"Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us, and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It shall take over your being and poor over your soul! If all we do is worry about rules, then our power will never progress. Don't let those blow-hards on the council scare you. Follow the path you believe in! 'Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number NUMBER ONE!" Makarov said as everyone cheers.

Later Lucy gains her Guildmark on her hand.

"Hey, Natsu I got my guild mark!" Lucy said

"Really? Good job Lucy! Hey, you wanna join our team?" Natsu asked as they were in front of the job request board.

Skipping Romeo and Makarov scene.

"Hey! Natsu you almost destroyed the board!" Nab said as Natsu and Happy walks away from the board.

"Natsu..." Lucy said

Later

"Uhhhhhhh..." Natsu groaned

"Wow Dragon Slayer Magic is not just a blessing it's a curse it makes me feel sorry for you," Lucy said with a blush.

"What's that means?" Natsu asked

"Nothing," Lucy said as the blush go away.

_Flashback Guildhall_

_"Many years ago, when Natsu joined the guild we told him of the many names he mentions that were his family almost all of them are accounted for except Igneel. Surprising enough he came from the past 400 years ago." Mirajane said_

_"Wait? So Natsu really did come from the past?" Lucy said as she thought time travel only happen to her technical ancestors._

_"When Natsu was young his parents perished in a dragon attack years before his death the Dragneel brothers were adopted by Igneel the brothers were also Ignia's brothers in a way. After Natsu's death, the brothers distance themselves but still connected but after Natsu rebirth, they were a family again within a few months to a year. His older brothers send Nastu, and four other Dragonslayers into the future to present day with the exception with Irene who was sent many years before year X777. Natsu promise to find his family and bring them all together it's actually cute." Mirajane said_

_"Yeah, he sure is_..."_ Lucy mutters as she blushed_

**Ends Flashback**

"We're here?" Lucy asked as the carriage stopped.

"ALL RIGHT I'M ALIVE!" Natsu said as he was "revived" once again.

"This is as far as I can take you." said the driver.

"Woah! It's a tundra!" Lucy said as the cold didn't bother her.

"Yeah, I heard Gray was mad once and the temperature change from normal to freezing and here we are," Natsu said

"So, why Macao went to these mountains?" Lucy asked

"He went here to slayer at least 20 Vulcans. If I'm right, then Macao should be the first Vulcan when we see it. Since Vulcans are body snatchers." Natsu said

"Oh, good I have a spell for that but unfortunately I need to practice it," Lucy said

"**MACAO! WHERE ARE YOU?!**" Natsu and Happy yelled

As a big Vulcan attacks and sniffs to Lucy who just got into Horologium since she finally gave in to the cold. But unfortunately, Lucy couldn't do anything as the Vulcan kidnaps her.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled

"Come on Natsu Samehada got the Vulcan's scent." Happy said he and Natsu chased the sword.

Later in a cave, Lucy was fighting the Vulcan with Taurus a Celestial Spirit. But unfortunately, the Vulcan took out Taurus and took his axe as well as Lucy was almost hit. Natsu appears between the two and punched the Vulcan with a **Flame Demo Dragon Iron Fist**. But the Vulcan got up again.

"MAN, this guy won't take a break! Hey Luce, do you know any combination attacks." Natsu asked

"Why don't we use Fire Dragon Iron Fist with Heat Slash!" Lucy said

"All right! Here he comes!" Natsu said

"**Fire Dragon! Ironfist!**" Nastu/Smaug yelled

"**HEAT SLASH!**" Lucy yelled

"Combine ATTACK! **GLOBAL WARMING!**" Lucy and Natsu yelled as the attack was finished the Vulcan turned into Macao.

"OH MAN, I FORGOT MACAO FOUGHT A VULCAN," Natsu yelled and ran to Macao

"DON'T DIE ON ME, SOLDIER! ROMEO IS WAITING FOR YOU! OPEN YOUR EYES!" Natsu yelled

"Uhh...Hey, Natsu man I fought 19 of those brutes but the last one got me. I'm so weak." Macao said

"It's all right sir you beat 19 monsters on your own," Lucy said with a smile.

"Heh, thanks," Macao said with a smile.

Later back in town

Romeo cried and thought of the bullying and thought when he asked his dad.

"Hey! Romeo!" Natsu yelled as Romeo saw his dad.

"Dad..**.DDDAAAADDDD!** I'm so sorry I won't cry because I'm a wizard's child." Romeo yelled as he tackles his dad.

"Heh, it's okay. But here's what I want you to say to those bullies "can your old man beat 19 monsters all by himself cause my can." "Macao said

As Natsu, Happy, and Lucy walked away.

"NATSU! HAPPY! LUCY! THANK YOU!" Romeo yelled

_"Hey, mom, how are you? Well, I made plenty of friends and I think I couldn't be happier!" Lucy thought._

Next time: Infiltrate the Everlue Mansion and Daybreak


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners**

**I also do not own other references to games or other anime.**

**OPening to use Fairy Tail Opening 1 Snow Fairy**

Ch.3 Infiltrate the Everlue Mansion and Daybreak

"Wow, my home is such a steal at 70,000 jewels a month. It has it all a deep closet, a bath, Retro fireplace, and stove. And most importantly my bedroom?" Lucy asked as she opened the bathroom door Natsu and Happy were in the room which was strange since **Perfect Cube** was on the room.

"Hey, Lucy nice home you got." Natsu and Happy said

"How you guys got in I had **Perfect Cube** on this place?" Lucy

"You, missed the chimney Luce and besides we're here for the job you pick remembered the one with stealing a book?" Natsu said

"Oh yeah! But first I got to make a contract with Nikora. Come I beckon thee to this world, come Nikora!" Lucy yelled as Nikora wasn't a dog but a snowman with a carrot nose?

"HUH!? IT'S NOT A DOG?!" Natsu and Happy yelled as they question the "dog".

Skipping the contract making

"And for now, on your name is Plue!" Lucy said

"Uh huh!" Plue agreed

"So, what's the mission again?" Lucy asked

"Here." Happy said

"Steal a book from Everlue and be paid 200,000 jewels. Warning he's looking for a new blond maid. Oh, I'm playing the role as the maid guess I'll go change." Lucy said

Later Lucy, Natsu, and Happy went to the client Kaby Melon and he said he raises the prize to 2 million jewels. For reasons unknown he wants DAYBREAK to burn. As the trio left Kaby mutters something about his father.

At the Everlue Mansion

"Remember Lucy if anything goes wrong, I come a running," Natsu said

"He LOVES you." Happy said as he teases

BONK! OUCH! Natsu hits Happy in the head.

"Umm Hello? I'm here for the ad?" Lucy said in a maid outfit.

As a giant ugly pink hair gorilla lady in a maid outfit came from the ground!

"So, you're a maid because you saw the ad in the papers?" the gorilla asked as some guy came from the ground and had a mustache growing from out of his nose?

"boyoyo! Did someone ring? Let's see...nope get going ugly." said Everlue as Lucy left nonchalantly

"**HEY! WHY AREN'T YOU ARE CRYING!**" Everlue said

"Because what you say doesn't matter. I better go back to friends." Lucy said

Meanwhile in the bushes

"**HEY, WHAT THAT TROLL SAID IM GONNA BURN HIM WITH HE11BLAZE!**" Natsu yelled

"Natsu calms down, Samemeda eats his magic!" Happy yelled as the sword bite Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu what's happening?" Lucy asked as she saw what's going on.

"Well, I believe Natsu was about to attack. And so, I'm stopping him." Happy said

"Cursed you and this sword" Inferno yelled.

"Well, since plan A fails, I guess we go to plan B Breaking and entering. So, you better give him his magic back." Lucy said

"Okay." Happy said as his sword bite Natsu again to revive Natsu.

Meanwhile inside the mansion

"So, these two are like the rest well you two will handle them as always," Everlue said.

"Yeah." said the two men in shadows

Back outside of the mansion.

"Okay...there. We're in." Natsu said as he melted the glass quietly. As Natsu, Lucy, and Happy snuck in and Happy took a skull and made it a mask. As they were sneaking around, they were ambushed by a group of ugly maids led by the giant gorilla maid but Happy scared the other maids with his skull mask. But unfortunately, Natsu was crushed by the sheer weight of the giant maid but good news Natsu threw the maid off him. And they entered the Everlue library.

In the Everlue library

"All right let's see if we can find that book," Natsu said as he, Lucy, and Happy search for the book.

"Hey, Luce is this it?" Natsu said as he threw the book at Lucy and she caught it.

"Yes! Hey, wait this book is written by Kemu Zaleon but wait I do I sense magic on this?" Lucy said

"Hmmm... It does seem strange that a non-demonic or magical book would have some magic power. Hey, I have an idea why don't you decode this book if there is anything more to it." Natsu said as Inferno and Smaug agreed.

"Sure!" Lucy agreed

"Boyoyo! I think not! Ugly! I paid a lot of good money for Kemu Zaleon to write about** me**. Go get them Vanish Brothers!" Everlue said as he came from the ground as two more people appeared.

"That mark it's the Southern Wolves it's a mercenary guild!" Happy said as he pointed out the mark.

"Oh wow. You're right Natsu this book is more than it seems. Hold them off so I can decipher it." Lucy said

_"Secret? It could be a treasure map." _"You two hold this brute off I'm after the girl!" as Everlue dig through the ground.

"Happy go help, Lucy." Natsu said

"You sure?" as Happy transformed into a boy with cat ears and blue hair a blue hair kid version of Naruto.

"Yeah now fly you fool!" Natsu said as Happy flew in Lucy's direction.

"Heh you know we trained our psychical power instead of magical power so that means we're stronger!" Younger Vanish brother

"HEAVEN AND EARTH ANILATION TECHNIQUE!" the Vanish brothers yelled as moves in the anime.

"Almost no one has survived this technique." said the older frying pan-wielding brother.

As Natsu got up from their attack and attacked with a Demo Dragon Roar.

"Fire is useless against me. Now redirect!" said the older Vanish brother.

"Sacred Treasure Lostvanye released," Natsu said as he pulled out a smaller sword and Inferno were in front of the Vanish Brothers and Smaug in front of Natsu.

"Oh **YEAH**, it's time to play!" Inferno said

"All right this is good," Smaug said

"Now **Full Counter!**!" Smaug used Soul Edge to deflect the attack then Inferno did the same and as both disappear Natsu ate the more powerful roar and turned it into power.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" the Vanish brother screamed

"**FLAME DEMO DRAGON WING ATTACK**!" Natsu yelled as the brothers were burned to a crisp.

Meanwhile with Lucy

"Oh, wow this is heartbreaking," Lucy said with her wind reader glasses. Just then arms grabbed her arm.

"Boiyoyo! I THINK NOT!" Everlue yelled

"What the?!" Lucy exclaims

"You found something interesting well tell me I'm your friend," Everlue said

"Heck NO! You're an enemy of literature!" Lucy yelled as she overpowered the troll.

"An enemy of literature?! **HAVE YOU SEEN MY LIBRARY**!" Everlue yelled as he was about to grab it. Happy slapped his hand with his human hand as he flew.

"Stop right there, scum. Dang, it." Happy said as he flew over the sewerage, but his transformation was up as he fell in.

"Well, you're outnumbered! Come **Gate of the Golden Crab Cancer**!" Lucy calls out as Cancer came out with scissors.

"So, you're a Celestial Wizard, all right. Come! **Gate of the Maiden Virgo**!" Everlue said as the gorilla maid was Virgo the entire time. But Natsu hitches a ride through the Spirit world.

"Natsu? What did you saw in the Spirit World?" Lucy and Happy asked

"I think a mustache," Natsu said calmly.

"Mustache?" Happy asked and tilted his head.

"It does not matter Virgo attack!" Everlue said.

"**Flame Demo Dragon Wing Attack!**" Natsu yelled as he defeated Virgo instantly.

"**Heat Slash!** Cancer GO!" Lucy yelled as Everlue was burned and haircut.

As the building collapse Natsu, Happy, and Lucy got out safely, but the army was there and finally arresting Everlue and Virgo gave Lucy her key since Everlue's contract is null and void.

"Come to me!** Open Gate of the Maiden Virgo**!" Lucy said as a slenderer version of Virgo appeared.

"Huh?!" Lucy, Natsu, and Happy exclaimed

Skipping Virgo's explanation and Lucy's nickname by Virgo is still "princess".

**Later at the Melon Residence**

"You brought back the book why? I specifically call for its destruction." Kaby said

"We know but there is something special that your father wrote in this book," Lucy said

"You knew then I'll explain..." Kaby said skipping the backstory.

"**YOU WERE GOING TO BURN YOUR FATHER'S LAST WORDS SOME PEOPLE WOULD KILL FOR THAT INFORMATION!**" Natsu yelled

"Natsu! That's enough!" Lucy said as she holds back Natsu.

"And now this book will burn..." Kaby said as he lit up a match.

Sigh "Kaby look." Lucy said as the book's title changed from Daybreak to Dear Kaby.

"What's happening?" Kaby asked

"You see your father Kemu Zaleon or Zekua Melon was a wizard who cast a spell on this very book. He didn't stop writing because it was his greatest failure, he stopped writing because it's his greatest masterpiece and now with the spell broken you can read three years' worth of his thoughts." Lucy said

"Father...Thank you." Kaby said as he cried

"Well, we'll be going now," Lucy said

"W...Wait! I can at least pay you nice people for the job." Kaby said

"Don't worry about it you two just go back home alright?" Natsu said

Later

Gray met up with Natsu and told them that Erza is coming back which got Natsu excited.

"So, Team Wildcard is coming back. Uhh...Where's Happy." Natsu said

"HELP!" Happy yelled

"HAPPY!" everyone yelled as a group of wizards were going to eat Happy.

"MEAT!" said the chicken?

"If you eat me, I will give indigestion!" Happy said

"HAPPY!" Natsu, Lucy, and Gray yelled as they beat up the group. Natsu beats the twins, Lucy beat the little troll, Gray fought the fortune teller who told his future involving water and women or a woman made of water, and Happy defeated the chicken with his sword. Then tied them up to a tree. But one of them muttered the word Lullaby then was taken away by a shadow.

"Lullaby?" Lucy asked

"Hmmm I know that word but where?" Natsu said

Meanwhile, in town Erza was carrying a horn of a monster she slain as she was wearing a kimono with samurai and knight plating and had three swords on her right.

Next time: **Fairy Tail vs Eisenwald Part 1 Wildcard and Eisenwald**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners**

**I also do not own other references to games or other anime.**

**Please review and enjoy my story(I'll be doing for now on)**

**OPening to use Fairy Tail Opening 1 Snow Fairy**

**Ch.4 Fairy Tail vs Eisenwald Part 1 Wildcard and Eisenwald**

**In the Fairy Tail Guildhall**

"Ah man, I wish we could go on a mission because rent is due next week," Lucy said

"Well, we could just go to request board." Happy said as Natsu eats

"Sure! Okay let's see here... nope...nope... maybe some of these sounds too hard for a rookie like me. Hey, where's the master?" Lucy asked

"Oh, he's at the Guildmaster Conference it's the lower level of Era..." Skipping the explanation same events except Lucy wasn't afraid of Natsu's prank. And Loki tried to flirt on Lucy, but he saw the keys and ran away something about cruel fate or something. But then.

"SHE'S BACK! ERZA IS BACK!" Loki yelled in a frantic as almost the entire guild was scared except Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Mirajane.

As she walked in, she criticized about everyone's problems everything was the same except.

"You wanna fight Ice Pervert!" Natsu yelled as his hair turn red signals that Inferno has taken over.

"It's time to end this dragon dork!" Gray yelled as he covered his arms with ice.

As the two about to argue Erza tried to whack them in the heads but only to be blocked by their arms.

"Hey, Erza./Welcome back Erza." Gray and Natsu said with true smiles.

"Hey, Natsu Gray I need your help I heard something on my journey normally I would talk to the master but he's away at the Conference. So, after two years **Team Wildcard** is back together, we'll meet at the train station tomorrow." Erza said

"No way Team Wildcard is back together that means...something terrible is coming..." said the guild.

**A day later at the Train Station**

Natsu and Gray arguing again.

"Those two it's like their brothers," Lucy said

"So, what made you come, Lucy?" Happy asked as he was eating a fish.

"Mirajane told me to keep the three in check and that I might make team Wildcard stronger," Lucy said while

Happy went "Ohhhhh".

And Erza brought a lot of luggage and Erza made a deal with Natsu when the mission is over for the three to figure out who is the strongest of the team.

Later, the train Erza explained everything about her worries the same as the anime. Gray showed Lucy his magic and said that he is an Ice Demon Slayer and said he just hates his guts. While Erza magic is beautiful and makes her enemy bleed. As Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Erza got off the train they realized that Natsu is still on the train sick.

"OH NO! NATSU!" the group yelled

At the same time on the train

"Well, well if it isn't a Fairy Tail wizard well you flies think you're so high and mighty just because you're in a legal guild." the man sneer at Natsu but Natsu/Inferno attacked with demon flame wing attack. But after the train started to move again the flames went out and came back and the man attacked with his shadow the same shadow magic that took the guys that were going to eat Happy as that happen the man dropped a flute with a skull with three eyes.

"What the? I sense demonic magic on that flute..." Natsu said

"No, you weren't supposed to see that!" yelled the man

"I'M OUTTA HERE!" Natsu yelled as he jumped off the train.

And was caught by Lucy.

"Hey, Luce! Wait...I can't believe you guys just left me on the train!" Natsu yelled

"We're sorry." everyone but Natsu bowed

"Well, anyway I met a guy who attacks me, and I believe he was the one who took the guys who were going to eat Happy that guy he's from Eisenwald. Oh, the guy had some sort of demonic flute it had a skull with three eyes." Natsu said

"Wait, a skull with three eyes its **Lullaby**! A black magic item that could kill thousands if heard a single note if the books I have were right it was made by Zeref!" Lucy said as everyone was worried.

"No, wonder that flute seems demonic! We got to destroy that flute!" Natsu yelled as he got on the magic mobile.

**Same events happen at Kungi Station**

Meanwhile at Clover where the Guildmaster Conference is being held.

"So, Maki! I heard you got a new cute member," asked Bob Master of Blue Pegasus and yes, he is a man.

"Oh, you're talking about Lucy well she just joined, and she is already a tough wizard she has the Blessing of Mael "**Sunshine**", and she has a nice body," Makarov said with a perverted tone at the end.

"You know Makarov the council worries if your guild may destroy a town one day," said Goldmine who is Master Quatro Cerberus.

"I don't care they what they say! They're just jealous because our members are hot!" Makarov said

"Message for Makarov! Message for Makarov!" said a little blue bird.

"Oh, thanks little bird." Makarov said as he "open" the letter.

_"Why hello master I hope you got to the conference safe and sound," Mirajane said_

"Boys say hello to Mirajane." Makarov said as he heard some wolf whistle and Goldmine comments on how she matured.

_"Oh, master I have news **Team Wildcard** is back together and Lucy joined as well this may be the strongest team Fairy Tail has seen since the **Thunder Legion** well goodbye master," Mirajane said as the message ends_

"Oh, no those four could destroy a city no maybe a mountain! The conference ends today I hope nothing bad happens." Makarov said with a worried tone.

Meanwhile at Onibana Station where Team Wildcard entered the station when Erza knocks out three train station workers while Lucy dragged Natsu since Smaug accidentally switch with Natsu so overall Natsu is sick. The group encounters several soldiers who are either dead or unconscious. And finally, the team encountered Eisenwald skipping Erigor's stupid freedom speech and Kageyama the man with shadows attacked Lucy but only for Lucy to release 10% of Sunshine that destroyed the Shadows and Natsu counter attack with a **Demo Dragon Roar** attack. As that happened Erigor disappeared and Natsu and Gray started to chase him.

"Where are you going?" Lucy yelled/asked

"We're going after Erigor it's a hunt, so I gave him a head start. You three take care of these fools." Natsu said as they ran but Eisenwald sends two members to stop them.

"I got this!" Rayule said as he chases the two.

"That pink hair man will pay!" as he vanished into the shadows.

"Heh heh...We got you girls outnumbered!" said an Eisenwald pawn

"Let's do this!" Erza and Lucy yelled as Erza summoned swords but not using her katanas and Lucy summons Cancer and brought out Rhitta and slash her axe around while Cancer cut down more thugs. And Happy use his speed to crash into several Eisenwald members Erza used her Heaven's Wheel armor but one of them was not afraid.

"I'm not afraid of this lady!" said a cocky guy

"No! Wait don't! That's Titania Erza Belersion Queen of the Fairies then that means... Natsu Dragneel E.N.D. and Gray Fullbuster Subzero! They're after the boss!" said a fat man as Erza defeats every single thug.

"That's it I'm outta HERE!" said Karacka

"Lucy!Happy! Go after him!" Erza said as Lucy and Happy ran after Karacka

Gray and Natsu split up after coming across a split path.

"Crud! Now what?" Gray said

"I say we split up, one of us may take on Erigor but we are strong enough to take him on alone," Natsu said

"Yeah, good luck ya Pryo," Gray said as the two took different directions.

Gray arrived at the communication room and was attacked by Rayrule. Erza warned the citizens about Eisenwald's plan and as soon as she turned around a giant tornado surrounded the station and was sent back by Erigor. Gray defeated Rayrule by freezing him but not before getting information about their real plan: Use Lullaby to kill the Guildmasters. While Natsu ran down the hall and was followed by the man in shadows Kageyama.

Next time: **Fairy Tail vs Eisenwald Part 2 Erigor vs Natsu! Lullaby's Awakening!**


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners

I also do not own other references to games or other anime.

Please review and enjoy my story

OPening to use Fairy Tail Opening 1 Snow Fairy

**Ch.5 Fairy Tail vs Eisenwald Part 2 Erigor vs Natsu! Lullaby's Awakening!**

Gray told Erza what's Eisenwald's plans and told Gray to find a man named Kage after Gray and Erza left Karacka was told to kill his friend. Natsu and Kageyama fought and when Natsu was about to give him the final blow but Erza threw her sword at Kage's head which scared him and heard they were planning to torture him until he undoes Erigor's spell. But Kage was stabbed in the back by Karacka and was punched by Natsu with Erza trying to get Kage up same as the anime.

"Oh, I got it! **Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo**!" Lucy yelled as Virgo was summoned and told Virgo to dig a hole and get a magic mobile.

"All right,** Absolute Cancel**," Lucy said as the wind spell was dispelled.

"Wait, you could do that?!" Gray asked

"Sort of I was trying out the first time," Lucy said

"Wait, where's Natsu?" Erza asked

"He's going after Erigor with Happy mistress Erza," Virgo said who appeared in a magic mobile.

"Come on! Natsu is going to need help!" Gray yelled as he jumped on the hood and got into the mobile driver chair.

Meanwhile on the train tracks to Clover Town

"All right just a little more and those old farts are dead," Erigor said as Natsu punched him in the face.

"You're not going anywhere!" Natsu said

"Oh, yeah? Well,** Wind Tunnel!**" Erigor yelled as the tunnel hits Natsu but shrugs it off like it was nothing.

"You call that an attack this is what an attack is really like. **FLAME DEMO DRAGON ROAR!**" Natsu said then yelled his attack as Erigor nearly dodge it.

The two traded attacks and blows which almost threw Natsu off the bridge.

"Okay, you're tougher than I thought well, then **WIND ARMOR!**" Erigor yelled as wind covered his body head to toe.

"You see with this your flames will never beat me so go try your..." Erigor boasts as Natsu used a flame covered punch at Erigor's stomach and completely breaks the wind armor.

"**FIRE DRAGON SOARING WING**!" Natsu yelled as Erigor was defeated

"Yay! Natsu you beat him!" Happy said

As the Lullaby eyes glowed it fades because it was still waiting for... the right moment.

"Good job Natsu," Gray said.

"Well, done," Erza said

"Natsu! I was so worried when you disappeared!" Lucy hugged Natsu which both separated as they blushed.

"Well...Ahem, let's destroy that flute and be done with it." Natsu said

Just then.

"**HAHAHA! YOU FLIES SHOULD NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN SEE YOU LATER YA FLIES!**" Kageyama yelled as he laughs with Lullaby in hand while driving the car.

"Oh, no!" Erza said with fear.

"Come guys let's go after him!" Natsu yelled as the group ran after Kageyama.

_"Please Kage do, the right thing," Lucy thought._

Hours later at Clover Town

"This is it this is where the guild masters will dies. Huh? Heh heh heh this is it once I play the flute they'll be dead," Kageyama said

"Oh, these new female wizards are beautiful and hot too. Oh, what am I doing I better stop Team Wildcard from destroying a town! Huh?" Makarov said with a perverted tone and then noticed Kageyama.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Makarov said as he saw Kageyama.

Skipping the whole speech which ended with Kageyama surrendering. As Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Erza came to Makarov and was glad he was safe the flute glowed.

"**I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS I AM HUNGRY FOR ALL OF YOUR SOULS!**" Lullaby yelled as it transformed.

"What is that thing?! Erigor never mentioned this?!" Kageyama yelled in shocked

"It must be one of Zeref's demons like Natsu here." Goldmine said

"Oh, I never thought we would see another demon of Zeref here," Bob said

"You won't get our souls I'll just eat yours." Natsu/Inferno said with a smile

"I always wanted to kill a demon I thought it would be Deliora but this will be a test," Gray said

"Lucy! Cast perfect cube on the Conference hall!" Erza commanded

"Right! **Perfect Cube**!" Lucy yelled as the building was protected by a purple cube.

"No giant wooden demon is going to scared us right men?" asked a commander

"YEAH!" the army said in response with false bravado.

"**You peons doubt my POWERS RRRRAAAAAAA**!" Lullaby destroyed as a mountain by firing a laser from his mouth with destroyed a mountain or two.

"Umm Sir? Are we scared yet?" asked a soldier who was clearly afraid.

"Men! Run away! Retreat!" the commander yelled as he and his men ran away like scared little girls.

"**COWARDS! HOLY KNIGHTS OF BRITTANIA ARE BRAVER THAN YOU FOOLS!**" Natsu yelled as the knights of Fiore.

"They're supposed to protect us?" Lucy asked as she sweatdropped with annoyance.

"Yeah, I heard a **talking pig** could beat them." Happy said

**Meanwhile in Brittania**

"AAAAAACCCHUUUU!" Hawk sneezed

"Looks like someone is talking about you master," Ban said

"I guess it's because I'm that awesome!" Hawk boasted

**Back in Fiore**

Now, who will be first?!" Lullaby asked

"**WE ARE**!" Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Erza charged at the monster.

"**Heaven Wheel armor! Three Sword Style: Onigiri!**" Erza yelled as she used three swords one in each hand and one in her mouth( her swords in the prologue) to wound Lullaby along with her flying swords.

"**ICE MAKE DEMON LANCE!**" Gray yelled as the Ice lances hit Lullaby in the chest

"**FLAME DEMO DRAGON'S ROAR!**" Natsu Yelled as he breathes out fire.

"**WATER SHARK BOMB!**" Happy yelled think of Kisame's attacks

"**SUPER SLASH!**" Lucy yelled as she slashed into Lullaby's back.

As the guild masters were in awe because of their teamwork and power.

"**GRRR THAT'S IT! NOW DIED BY MY BEAUTIFUL SONG!**" Lullaby builds up and then off-key notes were played, and everyone was shocked.

"What happen?! Why can't I play my song?!" Lullaby asked

"You're a flute dummy! It's because of our attacks." Happy said

The comment made Lullaby mad who in rage kicked the Conference hall but hurt his demon toe cause of Perfect Cube.

"**Water Dragon**!" Happy yelled as the dragon-soaked Lullaby

"All right!** Heartfilla Clan Scared Art: Helios' Downfall**!" Lucy yelled as a giant sun crashes above Lullaby who was heavily wounded.

"The power of Sunshine?! I will snuff out the Heartfilla Clan along with that CURSE!" Lullaby said as flames came to Natsu as he ate it.

Then Natsu started to build up Demonic Magic which made Lullaby scared.

"**NO, IT CAN'T BE!... MASTER E.N.D.! GET AWAY FROM ME!MONSTER!**" Lullaby yelled as it saw the tattoos

"Me, a monster that's just calling the kettle black. **Demon Slayer First Art Enchanted HELLBLAZE!**" Natsu yelled as he used Soul Edge and covered it with black flames which burn the flute demon.

As the demon look up to see Natsu having a demon mark like Melidoas.

"**Why...Why would betray your own kind...Why Master?!**" Lullaby asked as it was burning away in agony.

"First off, I'm not Tartoros' Guildmaster it's just something you fake demons just called me and secondly Fairy Tail is my family now," Natsu said as the last of Lullaby was burned to ash.

"No way, Team Wildcard destroyed the demon! Hey, look the Conference Hall!" yelled a random guild master.

"It's...It's still intact! Just because it was that purple cube thing." said another guild master.

While that was going on Kageyama's soul came out because he was told that Bob used to look like him.

"Come guys let's go home," Natsu said as team Wildcard and Master Makarov went straight for Fairy Tail.

**Next Time: Wildcard Battle Royale and S-class Mission**


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners

I also do not own other references to games or other anime.

OPening to use Fairy Tail Opening 1 Snow Fairy

**Ch.6 Wildcard Battle Royale and S-class mission**

**At Era**

"Even though Eisenwald was defeated by a handful group of Fairy Tail wizards and that Team Wildcard destroyed Lullaby by team leader Natsu Dragneel who is a confirmed demon of Zeref," said a councilman

"Yes, even though it was destroyed. I wonder how Eisenwald obtains Lullaby in the first place." Yajima said

"I think we may a spy in the Council," Ultear said

"I agree with Ultear, but team Wildcard's actions were part of most of the damages in the past separately I say we put them in a trial," Seigrain said

M**eanwhile at Lucy's home**

"Dear, mom, how are you? I'm okay me and my friends just defeat a dark guild all by ourselves and a demon too. Eisenwald was captured excepted for Erigor but we wouldn't worry about him. I hope Kageyama will be all right." Lucy wrote.

"Oh, I forgot about Wildcard's battle royale!" Lucy yelled and she changed her clothes and ran to the guild hall where Natsu, Erza, and Gray were waiting with Happy as Referee and Bet master.

"All right guys let the battle...BEGIN!" Happy yelled

"**Three Sword Style TASTUMAKI!**" Erza yelled

"**ICE MAKE DEMON BUZZSAW!**" Gray yelled

"**FIRE DEMO DRAGON WING ATTACK!**" Natsu yelled

"**HEAT SLASH!**" Lucy yelled

As the four attacks connected there was a huge explosion which knocked back everyone else.

"Now **FLAME DEMO DRAGON CLAW!**!" Natsu yelled as his hands were covered in flames to resemble claws.

"**ICE DEMON CLAW!**" Gray yells as Natsu and he clashed.

**CLASHED**

Erza and Lucy were also clashing their weapons.

But then the Council from Era appeared.

"All right big brother, you can stop fighting," Ultear said

"Huh? Who she?" Lucy asked

"That's Ultear Milkovich Gray's adopted little sister she is in the council." Happy said

"I afraid that I will have to put Team Wildcard under arrest for property damages and don't worry everyone it will a short trial just a slap on the wrist. Oh, and you all can watch the trial." Ultear said

Later

"Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Belersion, and Lucy Heartfilla all of you are charged with property damages at the train station and other charges." said a councilman

"Oh, man here we go," Natsu said with an annoyed tone.

"Natsu your charge is being Zeref's little brother and his ultimate weapon how do you plead." the Council minus Ultear and Seigrain.

"Guilty obviously but I'm not a programmed weapon I'm my own person jerks," Natsu said

"Gray Fullbutser you're guilty of not killing this demon and you're stripping in public." said the council.

"Guilty but Natsu didn't hurt anyone so it didn't matter and also Ultear is in her underwear right now." Gray said

"Huh? **AAAHHHH!**" Ultear screams and ran to get clothes and then return while blushing.

"Okay, Erza Belersion your crime is being related to Zeref as well since you're Ancologia's daughter who is the elder brother of E.N.D. and Zeref." said the council

"Guilty and but I am technically royalty because my mom was Queen of Dragnof so techinically you're againist a royal bloodline that may I mention ended the War 400 years ago," Erza said

"Okay. Now for Lucy Heartfilla your crimes are that your family made some sort of deal with Zeref 400 hundred years ago and you possess the most devastating power this world has ever seen." said the council

"Guilty, but first off I didn't even know about that deal until now and Sunshine became a power belonging to the Heartfilla Family for generations and that it technically came from Lion Sin Escanor when he and his wife were sent to the past for at least 6 years," Lucy said

"Ummmm...Well...Since we're just judging because of most of their bloodline is actually unfair I vote we release them." Yajima said with Ultear agreeing.

Later after Team Wildcard went back home and while everyone was talking

"Hey, Luce, what's that earring?" Natsu asked

"Oh, this it's called Balor's Magical Eye it's pretty much judges your overall power my base power is 6000 but it can rise due to Sunshine. Gray's is 8000, Erza's is 9000, Happy's is 4500 and Natsu's is around 10,000 and maybe with demon mark 15,000?" Lucy said

"Wow, that's some item where you get it?" Gray asked

"I got from a Britannia item seller but now I think about it may have been Merlin, my technical grandmother in disguise," Lucy said

As Lucy said that the guild started to fall asleep except Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, and Makarov. A masked man appeared and walked to the request board.

"Huh? Who's that? And why is everyone is falling asleep?" Lucy asked

"That's Mystogan one of our S-Class wizards." Erza said

"If he's an S-Class wizard then why don't I see any power?" Lucy asked

"Huh?" Team Wildcard asked

"Oh, hello you're new right? I'm impressed that you're wide awake just like Wildcard." Mystogan said

"Hey, wait for your voice it's like..." Lucy said but was shushed by Mystogan and Wildcard

"We know and it's a secret well see you when we see you Mystogan!" Natsu said

"Hey, just lift your sleeping spell as soon as you leave!" Gray yelled

"5...4...3...2...1" Mystogan said as he counted down for the spell and then he vanishes

"Ah man I hate it when he does that!" said a Fairy Tail member

"Lucy! You're awake?! That means you have seen Mystogan's face! Tell us please!" Levy said

"I would but that would invade his privacy," Lucy said

"Ah man that means Team Wildcard is the only team to actually see his face!" said a random member.

"That's not true! I see it!" Laxus said

"Hey, it's Laxus!/That's rare for you to be here." random members said

"Who's he?" Lucy asked

"That's Laxus Dreyar he's the master's Grandson he's also one of our S-Class wizards." Happy said

"Heh...You know who's the strongest it's not some masked man, stripper, redhead, a demon, a cat, or a recruit. And it's ME!" Laxus said as he bragged

"Wait I heard about this Guildarts he's the real strongest before the master and there is this August Dragneel I heard of too, but I heard Gildarts is on a mission, right? And your power level is I guess 7700 and if you go full power then 9000?" Lucy said

"Heh, I'm the real strongest right now and you should know where you **STAND!**" Laxus shot lightning at her and she had her **No Lightning** shield spell within a blink of an eye.

"You call that an attack?" Lucy drank her tea.

"NANI?! Wait where did you get that tea from?" Laxus asked

But then Natsu exploded

"**YOU SHOT LUCY!**" Natsu/Inferno/Smaug yelled as he made a portal with his black flames and pushed his hand in and Laxus was pushed and gave him a Sky Wedgie.

"OOOOOUUUUCCCCCHHH!" Laxus yelled as Lucy hit Natsu in the head which made Natsu let go of Laxus.

"Ouch, you know you could've used the stairs." Laxus fixed his clothes.

"I would but technically I am not an S-Class **yet**," Natsu said

Later

"So, can someone explain to me what S-Class is?" Lucy asked

"S-Class missions are missions too hard, they have higher rewards, and there are only 6 who qualify well 10 counting Natsu, Happy, Gray, and you Lucy." Mirajane

"Well can Erza just pick a mission for us and we can do it?" Lucy asked

"Ummm...Well, we could but, there was one incidence that happens two years ago we don't talk about it much." Gray said

"Oh, I'm sorry for this guild's lost," Lucy said

"It's alright, in fact, I did saw a mission with a Golden Celestial Key as a second reward," Erza said

"**REALLY?! THEN LET'S DO IT!**" Lucy said

As team Wildcard asked Makarov for the mission the master said yes since technically Team Wildcard is a team full of S-Class wizards even the cat for Pete's sake!

"Alright, team let's go to **Galuna Island!**" Natsu said as he led his team out of the guild.

**Next Time: The Curse of Galuna Island Part 1**


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners

I also do not own other references to games or other anime.

Please leave a review and enjoy the story

opening to use Fairy Tail Opening 1 Snow Fairy

**I'll release a spin-off series of a new My Hero Academia x One Piece base on new character Douglas Bullet "Demon Heir" later in the week.**

And Happy 4th of July!

**Ch.7 The Curse of Galuna Island Part 1**

At Fairy Tail

"I can't believe master is allowing team Wildcard to go on an S-Class mission and to Galuna Island," said Jet

"Yeah, it's not fair!" Droy said

"Well, they're the strongest team in Fairy Tail. I hope they're alright." Levy said

At Hargeon Port

"Wow, Hargeon I can't believe it was weeks since I saw this place right Natsu?" Lucy said

"Yeah, Luce," Natsu said with a blush

"Oh, yeah you two did meet here," Gray said as Erza walked up to them.

"Okay, I spoke with a sailor who will take us to the island his name is Bobo," Erza said

As the team met Bobo and use his boat to travel to Galuna island

"You kids should know that I was a citizen of that island, but I couldn't take it for you see...we are cursed to have these accursed limbs!" Bobo said as lightning struck.

"Are you really a cursed human or a confused demon sir?" Natsu/Inferno asked

"What do you mean?" Bobo answered as he worried, he had found out his secret

"I'm a demon and Gray here is an Ice Demon Slayer so tell us the truth." Natsu/Inferno asked as Bobo started to sweat a bit but before he could answer.

"Hey what that light?" Lucy asked as she pointed to the light as everyone looked up (at the ritual which they do not know about yet).

"Huh, I think it's a camp or a ritual of some kind," Erza answered

"Huh? Hey, where's Bobo?" Happy asked

"We got bigger problems," Gray said

"**AAAAHHHHHHH!**" Team Wildcard screamed as the wave hit them and they all landed on the island and then they woke up.

"Ouch that was scary but we're on the island so no complaining," Natsu said as everyone got up.

"What now we're stranded on an island with no transportation," Gray said

"We should probably go to the village according to the mission request. Natsu what are you thinking?" Erza said

"I'm thinking about Bobo's demon limb was either a curse or memory lost," Natsu said as he was mentioning the demon limb.

Later at night

"Finally, we're here," Lucy said

"Come on let's get in," Natsu said as Happy, Gray, and Erza agreed and as they walked in.

"HALT! Identify your selves'!" a villager yelled

"We're Fairy Tail wizards for the S-Class mission!" Gray yelled

"Really? Prove it!" the villager yelled

As he said that Team Wildcard showed him their Guildmarks.

"They're here to help! Bring them in!" the villager yelled

As Team Wildcard entered the village the leader of the village explained their situation by showing their demon limbs.

"It all began when the moon turned into purple and we gain this...accursed limbs!" Moka said as he and the entire village turned into demons. Team Wildcard was shocked at the transformation.

"You see because of the moon we are cursed to be this!" the old man said

"No way," Gray said

"How horrible," Lucy said

"Hmmmm..." Erza thought to herself

"This is insane!" Happy said

"Cool...If you guys were _real _demons, I would fight you guys HAHAHA!" Natsu said which shocked the village.

"Natsu! Don't be rude your theory about them being real demons may not be true!" Lucy said

"I'm sorry but I am a Demon for Pete's sake I mean how you not seen my horns or this sword? But regardless we're here to help." Natsu said

"Thanks for your kind words but to us this is a curse we turned back to normal once the sun rises but for those who went mad because of the purple moon we...we had to put them down!" Moka said as he cried at the last few words as Natsu exploded.

"**WHAT!? YOU DIDN'T HAD TO DO THAT YOU CAN JUST ADAPT TO THIS NEW LIFE! YOU DIDN'T HAD TO KILL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY!**" Natsu yelled

"Natsu! That's enough!" Gray yelled as he pulled back Natsu.

"It's alright but some eventually went mad and one of those was my son Bobo..." Moka said as he pulled out a picture of the sailor?

"The boatman but we..." Lucy said as Erza stopped her.

"I know he must have been a ghost who wants to help his people even from beyond the grave," Gray said

"And we're here to help any way we can," Natsu said

"There is only one way to save us you must..**.DESTROY THE MOON!**" Moka said and then yelled

Team Wildcard was shocked by his "solution".

Later Team Wildcard was resting in a villager's home.

"What do we do?" Happy asked

"Well, obviously we can't destroy the moon!'' Lucy said

"Yeah, not even Gildarts or "Magic King" Wizard August Dragneel could destroy the moon let alone have the range," Gray said

"August Dragneel?" Lucy asked as she stares at Natsu since both have the same last name.

"We'll tell you about him later. But even if destroying the moon is possible the after effects would destroy the world in a year." Erza said

"I think I know what going on here," Natsu said

"Well, lay it on us." Happy said

"This village is full of demons who all have false identify syndrome," Natsu said boldly (I do not know if this is real, so I'm just making this up as I go).

"And I believe the Purple moon has something to do with it. And if I'm right then the temple has something to do with this." Natsu said

Later in the morning

Team Wildcard was walking to the Temple, but they were attacked by a giant rat wearing a maid costume(?) but Happy defeat it easily you know cat beats rats. The group found the temple and ran inside.

"Huh? What's that faint demonic power?" Natsu said as he went to the source of the demon magic.

"Natsu! Wait!" Erza/Lucy/Happy/Gray yelled as they follow Natsu they saw Natsu just standing in shock. Gray was the first one to move forward.

"Hey, Natsu what's wrong?...No it can't be!... Why...**WH**y...**WHY IS DELIORA HERE?!**" Gray yelled

As Deliora was revealed to be frozen in ice.

"You mean the Demon that killed your parents and Ultear's mother fought and sacrificed herself?!" Erza asked

"Yeah, that's it alright but why is it here?" Gray asked

"So, that's the Demon of Destruction I remembered reading books about that thing. It's one of Zeref's Demons isn't it." Lucy said

"I see I remembered on the anniversary of your master's death you tried to kill me even though I had nothing to do with it," Natsu said coldly as he stares at the demon.

Happy heard some walking in the distance.

"Everyone hide!" Happy whispered to everyone as they hide from whoever was walking to them.

Skipping Yuka, Toby and Sherry scene

"Nice work Happy," Lucy said

"No problem!" Happy replied

"Oh, shoot! We should have interrogated them for answers!" Natsu said

"No, we need to wait we still have the element of surprise," Erza said

"But who is this Cold Emperor?" Happy asked

"I don't know but I wonder why someone would try to bring this monster back after it killed thousands but only for my master who help me to use Ice Make magic with my Ice Demon Slayer magic to seal it away with **ICE SHELL**," Gray said

"**ICE SHELL** isn't that the ice sealing spell with the cost of the body," Lucy said

"Yeah, but whoever is this Cold Emperor will be wished he never met us," Gray said with anger as his Ice Demon Slayer magic began powering up.

"Calm down Gray even **_if_** it is alive, you're now stronger when you last fought it," Natsu said

"Thanks, man but I wonder how they found it. It was sealed in a glacier. Even if these guys have the most powerful Fire Wizards it won't work that ice cannot be melted by ordinary means but for now, we must wait this must have something to do with the curse." Gray said as Erza sat down and Natsu and Lucy were sitting right next to each other and both were blushing

(They like each other.) Happy said smugly.

Later After Lucy summoned Lyra the Harp to sing a song a purple light shine above Deliora. And Team Wildcard followed the light outside.

"What are they doing?" Erza asked

"Whatever it is it's not good," Lucy said

"It's called **Moondrip** they're using a ritual to focus the moon energy to bring back the demon," Lyra said

"What are they out of their minds **ICE SHELL** cannot be melted by ordinary means!" Gray yelled quietly

"I'm sorry but the **Moondrip** spell if gather enough would break _**any**_ spell," Lyra said

"No, these guys don't know what it is like to actually fight that thing!" Gray yelled

"Hmm...I guess all we need to do is to stop them of course." Natsu said

"Wait someone is coming!" Erza said as an armored individual walked to the ritual.

Skipping the Cold Emperor's group talk.

Team Wildcard heard that they're going to destroy the village. And Gray thought the Cold Emperor sounded familiar.

"I can't hold it in you guys. Lucy, Erza, Happy you go to the village and warn them. Gray, you're with me. **RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!**" Natsu said and then breathe fire.

"TAKE THIS! LYON! **ICE MAKE DEMON WAVE STRIKE!**" Gray yelled as he hit the floor with two hands.

"**Ice make Wave Strike**." the masked man said calmly and used one hand.

And the attacks clashed with Gray winning since Ice Demon ice can't be destroyed that easily.

"He's an ice wizard too?!" Happy yelled

"Tell, me Lyon why? **WHY** are you trying to revive Deliora after what it has done?! **AFTER MASTER UR SEALED THAT THING AWAY?!**" "Gray yelled.

"No, did you remember what you have done? I can't believe you're heartless." Lyon said coldly as he attacked Gray with an Ice Mace

"I still wondered why Ultear still following you after you killed her mother," Lyon said

"It's true I was the cause, but I didn't kill her, and Master Ur entrusted me to take care of her daughter!** ICE MAKE DEMON HAMMER!**" Gray yelled

"Ice Make Ape!" Lyon yelled as the Hammer crushes the Ape leaving Lyon in awe.

"How? How is it that you're still stronger than me? I only use one hand?!" Lyon yelled

"It's because your mind is clouded by the past let the past take hold and you fall," Gray yelled

"Gray! I'll handle the temple you two will settle your problems!**AAAHHHHH!**" Natsu yelled but was hit by an ice dragon.

"Natsu! Lyon you have gone too far why would you revive Deliora?!" Gray yelled

"It's because I wanted to take down Deliora to prove that I'm stronger!" Lyon yelled as he attacks with several ice birds.

"**ARE YOU NUTS EVEN IF YOU'RE STRONG ENOUGH! WHAT IF YOU FAIL HUH! YOU WOULD RISK THE ENTIRE ISLAND JUST YOU TO PROVE SOMETHING?!**" Gray yelled as he ate the ice birds to gain more magic.

"I seem to remember you said something that is exactly what **WE** said. Y**OU KILLED MASTER UR AND NOW I HAVE SURPASSED HER!** **ICE MAKE DRAGON!**" Lyon yelled

"**ICE MAKE DEMON LANCE!**" Gray yelled

In the forest, Natsu got up.

"Ah, man I can't believe I let my guard down oh well where is that temple?" Natsu said.

This is Beast King Achilles I'm story my other chapters were short it's just that each chapter felt long but short at the same time. I hope you readers are enjoying my stories.

Next time: **The Curse of Galuna Island Part 2**


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners

I also do not own other references to games or other anime.

Please leave a review and enjoy the story

opening to use Fairy Tail Opening 1 Snow Fairy or Opening 2 Sense of Wonder

**Ch.8 The Curse of Galuna Island Part 2**

After Gray and Lyon clashed in Ice Make Magic both fell to their knees while Lyon walked away Gray thought of the past and went out of thought when Natsu was carrying him.

Meanwhile in the village

"You lie!" Moka yelled

"It's true sir a band of wizards is coming here to destroy the village by any means," Erza said

"Please, you must evacuate the village to the high grounds," Lucy said

"I see Natsu and Gray coming to the village and I see a rat flying?" Happy said as he used a binocular.

"Natsu! Gray!" Lucy and Erza yelled

"We're okay guys," Natsu said

"Princess I have made several pitfalls traps in case the enemy came from the land." Virgo said as Lucy summon her earlier.

"I'm sorry Virgo but the enemy came from the air," Lucy said

"Oh, I'm sorry is it punishment time?" Virgo asked

"No just go back home," Lucy said as Virgo did as she asked

At the same time in the air.

"This is the side effects of Moondrip?" Yuka said

"They look demonic," Toby said

"They...they look like the children of Deliora they need LOVE." Sherry said

"You mean death, right?" Toby sweatdropped

"Angelica drop the bucket," Sherry said as the giant rat tipped the bucket as green jelly almost hit Lucy and then Natsu saves her by pushing her to the side.

"**Acid Jelly?!** Who has acid jelly on an island?!" Happy yelled

"Thank you Natsu," Lucy said as she hugged Natsu

"It's not over. Come on guys combo attack." Natsu said

"Right" Happy, Lucy, Gray, and Erza said

"**FLAME DEMO DRAGON BRILLANT FLAME**!" Natsu yelled as his arms burns

"**ICE MAKE DEMON CANNON**!" Gray yelled as he fires but after that, he went to his knees since his magic is low.

"**THREE SWORD STYLE BLACK ROPE TASTUMAKI!**! Erza yelled with three swords as a tornado appeared.

"**RISING STARS**! Lucy yelled as she swings her axe which shot out stars

"**MULTIPLE WATER SHARKS**! Happy yelled

"**COMBINE ATTACK WILDCARD FULLHOUSE**!" Team Wildcard yelled in unison.

"A unison raid?!" Sherry said in shocked as the acid that was aimed at the villagers was destroyed but the rest still hit the village buildings itself. As the three landed Sherry destroyed Bobo's grave with a single kick which made Natsu mad.

"Natsu..." Lucy said

"Erza go take Gray and help him recover and protect the villagers. Lucy which the rat and the girl goes flying go jump to it." Natsu said

"Right." Erza and Lucy said

Skipping Lyon's team monologue and straight to Lucy jumping on to the rat

"What the?!** WHY ARE YOU HERE?!**" Sherry yelled

"I'm here to stop you and I hope your rat is ticklish heheheheh." Lucy laughs evilly and then she tickles Angelica.

"That won't work. **HUH?! HEY STOP THAT! AAAHHHHHH ARE YOU CRAZY?!**" Sherry yelled as Angelica was laughing.

"YES, I AM HAHAHAHAHA!" Lucy laughs manically as the two fell.

**Meanwhile back with Natsu**

"Uh, oh Happy go to her please and make sure she is safe." Natsu said

"You**_ love_** her." Happy said with a teasing tone.

"Just go or no fish!" Natsu yelled then Happy leaves.

As Yuka and Toby jumped down and declared that they used to be part of Lamia Scale and knew **Iron Rock Jura(one of the ten wizard saints)**. Natsu blasted fire at the two with his arm's in different directions.

"First off Jura is what rank 8 or something like that? Secondly, when I fought Rank One God Serena and won after that I was offered the position by Serena himself, but I refused so you fools have no chance against me." Natsu evilly smiles

"Really? You rank ONE that's a laugh hey Toby, I'll handle this one alright?" Yuka said as Toby agreed.

"So, you fought Serena and won? That's a laugh **WAVE, PALM!**!" Yuka said as the attack hits Natsu, but it did nothing?

"That tickled," Natsu said as he punched Yuka, he made a Wave Shield.

"Phew, that was a close one. Huh?!" Yuka looked up and saw Natsu pushed his body into the wave and then used fire magic to punch Yuka in the face.

Then Natsu fought Toby the exact same the way in the anime stupid Toby.

"Here we go don't worry Bobo I'll help your people. I swear it on your fake grave as you watch us over the skies." Natsu said hinting the hidden Bobo he knows.

Meanwhile at the cave

"Sir, I question why didn't you finished him off if you could crawl." Towa (dragon ball xenoverse) said

"I do not want to spill more blood and that if I attacked with ice, he could eat it like it was nothing," Lyon said

"Yes, but you send your men to eliminate an innocence village that makes you the monster. And by siding with me and this demon you could be sent to prison." Towa said

"I said no blood on **_my _**hands and I will finish off Gray once and for all," Lyon said

Meanwhile with Lucy

Skipping Sherry's love speech she attacks with her wood doll and Lucy summons Taurus and her axe Rhitta to destroy the wooden monster but then Taurus attacked her with his axe but blocked with Rhitta.

"TAURUS! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Lucy yelled

"I can't control my MOOments," Taurus said

"I can control and living things well except humans, but your spirits will work as well." Sherry said

"**Close Gate of the Golden Bull** I'm sorry Taurus I know you don't want to hurt me, but I have to send you back okay?!" Lucy said

"Right Miss Lucy!" Taurus smiles as he fades away.

"So, you're defenseless now **ROCK DOLL**! Sherry yelled as she is controlling a rock golem.

"**HEAT SLASH**!...NAH NAH NAH NAH You can't catch me!" Lucy yelled as she cut off the golem's arm and ran to the ocean.

After running to the ocean Lucy summoned Aquarius.

"HA! It over now we got the high ground and oh Aquarius how's your date?" Lucy asked

"It's fine Scorpio is a handsome man but his master is mean so what do you need?" Aquarius asked

"Aquarius I'm going to need you to summon a tsunami to take me and that golem," Lucy said

"You know other than your mother I never like everyone else, but you sure have grown on me." Aquarius smiles

"Thanks," Lucy responded

"HA You summon another spirit? I'll take control of her too!" Sherry said

"**NOT ON YOUR LIFE!**" Aquarius yelled which swept Lucy and Sherry leaving Sherry weak and dizzy while Lucy just punches her. After Sherry fainted Angelica tried to crush Lucy but Erza saved her and Aquarius went back to the Spirit world.

"Thanks, Erza how is Gray?" Lucy asked

"He's fine he's just resting with the villagers." Happy said

One day later Gray woke up and find Erza and Lucy talking.

"Hey, guys ah man where's Natsu?" Gray asked

"My, guess he's putting a monkey wrench in Lyon's plans." Happy said

"We have to stop Lyon his desire to surpass Ur will kill her," Gray said

"What do you mean you said she sacrifice herself to seal Deliora right?" Lucy asked

Meanwhile at the Temple Natsu destroyed one of the temple's legs to make it straight and right now fighting Lyon. Just then Gray entered the fight and made the **ICE SHELL** stance.

"**WHAT THE GRAY ARE YOU NUTS?!**" Lyon yelled

"**YES, I AM! SURRENDER OR FACE DEATH WITH A FROZEN END!**" Gray yelled

"**YOU'RE BLUFFING!**" Lyon yelled

"Fine if that is it then** ICE SHELL**!" Gray yelled but Natsu punched Gray.

"Gray you're an idiot if you went along with this plan then Ultear would lose both of her brothers," Natsu said

As he said that the temple shook, and Towa was fixing the temple with her time magic and so Natsu followed her. As Gray tried to explain the ICE SHELL and that Ur is still alive but Lyon tried to backstabbed Gray with a hidden blade.

**Next Time: The Curse of Galuna Island Part 3**


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners

I also do not own other references to games or other anime.

Please leave a review and enjoy the story

opening to use Fairy Tail Opening 1 Snow Fairy or use opening 2 Sense of Wonder

**Ch.9 The Curse of Galuna Island Part 3**

As Natsu followed Towa to the Deliora room Towa revealed that Toby is at the ritual ground and Natsu tried to stop Toby, but Towa summoned her muscle.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave, boy and say hello to my little friend Mira," Towa said

"Hmmm...You're strong are you not?" Mira (Dragon ball Xenoverse) asked

"Yeah, so what," Natsu said as he readied Soul Edge as Mira charged at Natsu but blocked it with Soul Edge and release one of its abilities.

"Cursed Treasure Soul Edge Release..." Natsu said as demonic magic builds up.

"**RRRRAAAAHHHHHH**" Mira yells as it punched the sword but felt as if it was taking away his energy.

"Mira what's wrong? Get up, my love!" Towa yelled with worried.

"Heh One of Cursed Treasure Soul Edge's many powers is to siphon off my opponent's soul and sent it back I can also turn the souls or magic as energy like Happy's sword Samemeda but on a higher scale," Natsu said

As the two fought two fought the ice melts a little every second.

Meanwhile, with Lucy, Happy, and Erza, they beat up Lyon's minions.

Meanwhile with Gray

"**ICE MAKE DRAGON**!" Lyon yelled

"**ICE MAKE DEMON WALL!** Then **ICE MAKE DEMON TURRETS!**" Gray yelled as he made an ice wall then made cannons on the wall firing at Lyon.

**"ICE MAKE BEAST!**" Lyon yelled who look more insane.

"**ICE MAKE DEMON CAGE!**" Gray yelled as he made a cage to trap Lyon's beast.

"Like that cage will hold it. Huh, why isn't it working?!" Lyon yelled

"This beast is you just some animal who doesn't know about the world and tries to overcome it. Now to finish you off **ICE MAKE DEMON CANNON!**" Gray yelled as he blasted Lyon with a bazooka.

As Lyon falls it awakened.

"**RRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**" Deliora roared

"So, it's coming out let's see if I can kill it," Gray said as he walks to the cave.

**Meanwhile with Natsu**

"So, what are your parts in this reviving Deliora?" Natsu asked

"I just want to fight someone strong if any," Mira said

"My is really simple I have a spell that will put Deliora under my control and Grimoire Hearts will be unstoppable!" Towa said

"Grimoire Hearts? That means..." Natsu said

"Yes, we're one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory," Towa said

"Then I'll stop YOU!" Natsu slashed at Towa but Mira blocked it.

**Meanwhile with Lucy, Happy, and Erza**

"Raw...Raw..." Toby said as he did the ritual

**BONK!**

As Happy threw a brick at Toby's head.

"Wait this guy was doing the ritual?" Lucy asked

"**IT'S TOO LATE IT'S OVER THE CEREMONY IS COMPLETED!**" Toby said

"RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRR!" Deliora roared

"Is that?" Lucy asked

"Deliora..." Erza said

"Oh, no it's too late!" Happy yelled

**Meanwhile at Era**

A picture breaks by falling.

"Oh, no!" Ultear said

"What's wrong?" Yajima asked

"The picture of my mother and her students fell down. I hope Gray hasn't done anything stupid or crazy." Ultear said

"Knowing them it's probably the latter," Yajima said

"I guess..." Ultear said as she stares at the picture.

**Back at the Cave**

"**RRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!" **Deliora roars

"..." Deliora stopped roaring

"...Hmmmm where am I?" Deliora asked

"It speaks?!" Natsu yelled

"You're on Galuna Island Deliora and we free you from your icy tomb!" Towa yelled

"Interesting, a descendant of the Demon Clan you not?" Deliora asked

"Yes, and I will put you under my guild's control!" Towa yelled

"**HAHAHAHA!**" Deliora laughed

"Something funny?" Mira said in a demanding voice.

"I smell the Ice Demon Slayer and the white-haired ice wizard come to kill me I suppose," Deliora said

Gray walks to the water and muttered "Thank you" maybe to his master.

"Hey, Gray you think you can finally end to what has happened?" Natsu asked

"Yeah..." Gray said as he turned around to see Lyon crawling.

"**YES, FINALLY I CAN FINALLY KILL YOU! TO SHOW EVERYONE THAT I AM THE STRONGEST!**" Lyon yelled crazily.

"**HA! YOU KILL ME? YOU COULDN'T EVEN USE YOUR MAGIC! IT'S LOOKS LIKES YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!**" Deliora yelled and laughed at Lyon.

"**YOU'RE WRONG**! **ICE MAKE DRAGON!**" Lyon yelled as the dragon just shattered like glass as it touches Deliora.

"No...it can't be that was all I got...What have I done?" Lyon asked

"**I'LL TELL YOU! YOU FREE ME FROM THAT ICE WITCH'S ICE SHELL AND NOW I SHALL TERRORIZE THE WORLD AGAIN IN THE NAME OF E.N.D. AND ZEREF!**" Deliora laughs as he sneers at Lyon's actions.

"Not on my watch..." Gray said coldly

"What you? Are you going to use **Ice Shell**? Don't make me laugh you don't have the guts!" Deliora laughs

"It's not **Ice Shell** it's a Demon Slaying Art..." Gray said as Gray was powering up.

"**HA! IF ONLY YOU COULD! LAST TIME YOU WERE AFRAID OF ME! YOU HATED ME!**" Deliora yelled

"That's right I was so blinded by the deaths of my parents that I lost my way but now I found out that I still have my friends to protect and I'll end this **NOW!**" Gray said as he builds up Ice Demon Slayer Magic.

_"What the what's this power? He didn't have this much power when he was a kid! I can't move! Is this fear?!"_ Deliora thought

"**GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT!**!" Deliora yelled with false bravado.

"Now, die **ICE MAKE DEMON ABSOLUTE ZERO ARROW!**" Gray yelled as the arrow was fired hitting the demon in the chest.

"**NOOOOO! I WAS SO CLOSE TO FREEDOM HELP ME! MASTER E.N.D.!**" Deliora yelled as he began to froze into ice.

"Ashamed this happen but this was an end of your own machinations Deliora," Natsu/Inferno said

"**NO, HELP ME, MASTER! I CANT MOVE PLEASE HELP MEEEEEE!...**" Deliora asked as he froze and shattered to a million pieces.

"It's finally over," Gray said

"No...no...**NOOOO**! After many years on this island! I still couldn't kill Deliora! Why? WHY!" Lyon yelled as he cried.

"Man, Gray I wish I would have met her. To take on Deliora and survived once she must have been strong." Natsu said with a smile.

As Lucy, Happy and Erza came to Natsu while Gray was helping Lyon they celebrated that Deliora is now permanently dead.

"But I can now confirm that Deliora was never connected to the curse of Galuna Island," Natsu said

"What you mean Natsu?" Erza asked

"Think about Lyon and his goons have been on this island for three years the same as the villagers it's clear that the villagers all must have suffered a mass memory lost," Natsu said

Skipping Erza's flashback to the reason why Toby and the rest followed Lyon.

Later Team Wildcard went to the temporary village, but a villager wanted them to follow him to the newly rebuilt village.

"What? But how?" Lucy asked

"Could it be..." Natsu thought of the two Ha Ha Ha Ha the two laughed in his head.

_"Natsu that's stupid," Inferno said_

_"They probably did it out of the goodness in their hearts?" Smaug said_

_"...Nah," the three agreed_

"Oh well." Happy said

Skipping the explanation lead by Natsu but he fell into Virgo's pitfall traps which she made in secret.

"Erza I need you in your Giant's Armor," Natsu asked as Erza changed

"Umm...Why?" Erza asked as she knew the answer but wasn't sure.

"I need you to destroy the moon with me of course!" Natsu said

"**WWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT?!**" everyone yelled

Skipping the launching of the spear by Erza and Natsu which broke the sky as the villagers returned to their true forms...or not. Natsu revealed that the village is in fact descendants of the Demon Clan from 3000 years ago from Britannia.

"Yeah, it all makes sense doesn't it, Bobo," Natsu said as Bobo came out.

"What? Bobo, I thought you were dead!" the villager asked.

"Yeah! Your father stabbed you in the heart!" yelled another villager.

"If you guys are descendants from the Demon clan then you should know that demons have multiple hearts seven to nine, I think," Natsu said

"That's right I was the only one who hasn't gone crazy," Bobo said

"But wait! What about the boat!" Lucy asked

"That's another trait from the demon clan. Demons can make wings from dark energies, but it may have changed to physical wings from magical ones." Natsu said

"Right again!" Bobo said as he flew with wings on his back.

As he did that the villagers grew wings of their own and flew in the air.

Later Gray has his own fan club, the demon's faith in humans has been restored, and Sherry and Yuka came to apologize for what they have done and so the village partied all night.

Later Towa and Mira reported to Seigrain about what happens to Deliora.

Back with Wildcard who left Galuna Island by boat, they took from pirates which landed on the island to rob them and they were beaten up by Team Wildcard. In the end, Lucy got her Gate key, and the reward prize which was 5 million and so split the rewards five ways.

Later as they returned to the guild Lucy finds a trap mission which if read aloud their bodies will switch with another and so Lucy burned it.

Next Time: **Natsu and Lucy?! And the Dragon Egg**


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners

I also do not own other references to games or other anime.

Please leave a review and enjoy the story

opening to use Fairy Tail Opening 1 Snow Fairy or use opening 2 Sense of Wonder

**Ch. 10 Natsu and Lucy?! And the Dragon Egg**

**In the East Forest at a lake**

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were fishing with Reedus painting

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy asked

"Yeah?" Natsu answered

"Why are we fishing I need help writing my book you know but then again I need to relax but why fishing?" Lucy asked

"I'll answer that. First off fish is my favorite food and two if you can catch your own food then you can cost down money for rent." Happy said

"You're right,I guy I mean if I hunt and gather my own food then I could cut down my money spending by a lot...hmmm," Lucy said

"Hey! I got a live one!" Natsu yelled

"Whoa! It's a whopper!" Happy yelled

"I'll help! **HEAVE HO**!" Lucy yelled as a giant fish came out.

"Fishy! Fishy! Fishy! Get in my tummy! UPPA! YAY!" Happy cheered.

"AAHHH!" Happy screamed at the site seeing Natsu cooking up the fish.

"Hey! WHY ARE YOU COOKING I WANTED TO EAT IT RAW!" Happy yelled

"Look I caught so that means I can cook it however I wanted," as Natsu finished cooking it and ate it all.

"You **JERK YOU COOK IT AND DIDN'T LEFT ME ANY FISH! OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER NATSU!**" Happy yelled as he ran away.

"Well, that was something. Well are you going to go to him?" Lucy asked

"Tch..." Natsu said

"Huh, act like that and no girl will ever like you," Lucy said

As Lucy finished her talk, those words triggered a memory.

Of a girl in a pink dress with yellow hair.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked

"I know but I should give him some time," Natsu said as he stumbles and then started walking while clutching his head.

"Okay..." Lucy said as she worried

Later Lucy went to the guild archives to look at the books to learn more spells.

"Hey, Mira. Hey, Levy." Lucy said

"No, time Lucy! I'm late for my date!" Levy yelled as she ran past Lucy.

"Okay? Mira need some help?" Lucy asked

Lucy explained what happened and Mira had a headache too and she said as two people fight it shows how much they care for each other. As that happens Lucy slipped, and a bunch of books fell.

"LUCY! Are you okay?" Mirajane asked

"Yeah...Huh?" Lucy's eyes widen as she saw a picture of her when she was younger!

"Umm...Mira, what's this?" Lucy asked as she grabbed the picture.

"Oh, that? It's a painting for Happy's birth." Mirajane said

"Then who is the little girl you know the one with blonde hair?" Lucy asked

"I don't know... first we were partying and then after a day of being drunk or waste this girl was in the picture hugging Natsu," Mirajane said as she pointed at Natsu and the girl.

"I think the little girl was me," Lucy said as Mirajane eyes widen.

"But how did I get here?" Lucy asked as she doesn't remember anything.

"Maybe telling you how Happy was born will trigger something. Okay, it all started with Team Wildcard fighting..." Mirajane said

Year X778

_"HHHAAAAA!" Natsu punches Gray_

_"TAKE THIS!" Gray kicked Erza_

_"STOP IT!" Erza punches Mirajane who got caught in the crossfire._

_"TAKE THIS YOU SWORDWOMAN WANNABE!" Mirajane yelled_

Out of flashback

"Wait you were fighting Erza I had assumed you were the little girl in the pink dress but that must have been your little sister," Lucy said

"Yeah, I was pretty wild back then. Now back to the story." Mirajane said

Year X778

_"Man, those four are at it! I can't imagine what will the guild be in the future." Wakaba said_

_"Don't worry we can't decide their future," Makarov said_

_"Will big brother be okay?" Ultear asked _

_"Sure, he will just like my big sister," Elfman said_

_Later the four were covered in bruises and later went to the guild except for Natsu who went into the east forest as he was punching a tree when he heard a scream._

_"HHHEEEELLLLPPPPPPP!" yelled a little girl_

_"Oh, NO someone is in trouble!" Natsu thought as he ran, he saw a forest Vulcan had a little girl in his hand._

_"HEY! LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE!" Natsu yelled_

_"Huh?" the girl and the big monkey looked and the Vulcan was punched by Natsu and ran away._

_"Hey, are you okay?" Natsu asked the girl_

_"Yes, thank you...LOOK OUT!" the girl yelled as a giant blue egg hit Natsu's head and he was knocked out._

_"Oh, no... Huh? A tattoo? Hmmm...I think I saw a building with this symbol." the girl said as she dragged Natsu with one arm and held the egg in the other._

_Later at the Guildhall_

_"Hey, where's Natsu this isn't like him to be late for a fight," Gray said_

_"I don't know but I bet he's fine," Erza said oh ho how she was wrong._

_As the doors opened revealing a little girl dragging Natsu and carrying an egg._

_"Ummm...I need some help!" the girl yelled as everyone looked at the girl who was dragging Natsu?!_

_"**NATSU?!**" everyone yelled_

_The girl explained everything about what happens and as Natsu wakes up he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and felt he had meet her before._

_"Umm...Who are you? And when did I get to the guild." Natsu asked_

_"I'm Lucy Heart...and I dragged you to this guildhall and this egg," Lucy said_

_"Egg? Oh...It's must be a dragon egg! Does anyone want to help me hatch it?" Natsu asked_

_ "Sure! Let's just asked master..." Wakaba said asked Natsu kicked Wakaba in the face._

_"HEY! I MEAN TO WARM IT UP NOT TO USED MAGIC!" Natsu yelled_

_"Magic can't be used to speed up life it would take away the beauty of life itself!" Natsu said_

_"But, weren't you revived with magic?" Wakaba asked_

_"I'll help you," Lucy said as she hugs the egg to keep it warm which made Natsu blushed._

_"Aww, that's so cute!" Lisanna said_

_"Heh, a dragon egg get real," Laxus said_

_"**SHUT UP! EVEN IF IT ISNT IT'S STILL GOING TO BE ADORABLE THAT EVEN YOU WON'T BE COLD HEARTED!**" Natsu yelled_

_"Act like that and no girl will ever like you," Lucy said_

Exits the flashback

"I think I remembered that but what happens next?" Lucy said as she begins to remember Natsu.

"I don't know but let me continue," Mirajane said

**_Year X778_**

_"Wait maybe we should make a nest," Lucy said _

_"Oh, we should ask Lisanna!" Natsu said _

_Later Lisanna made the hut as same as the anime._

_Many days later _

_"Alright kid give us the girl and the egg and no one gets hurt," the forest Vulcan said_

_"Over my dead body," Natsu yelled as he fought 10 forest Vulcans_

_After Natsu fought over at least 10 forest Vulcans to protect Lucy and the egg it was raining and the two snuggled for warmth._

_As Lucy and Natsu slept a shadowy figure took the egg. _

_Later Natsu and Lucy woke up and went on a rampage and turns out Elfman took the egg to help it keep warm. _

_Just then the egg hatch and it was a cat?! _

_Everyone thought the cat was cute even Laxus who had to admit it and Natsu decides his name will be Happy. _

_But just then..._

**_SLAM!_**

_"**LUCY!**" Jude yelled_

_"Papa..." Lucy said with fear_

_"You little brat! You're coming home with me!" Jude yelled_

_"**HEY! LET HER GO!**" Natsu yelled as he ran to the man._

_"So, you made some friends well I thought this would happen," Jude said as he dropped a flash grenade which was a..._

_"**MEMORY BOMB!**" Makarov yelled as the explosion blinded everyone including Lucy, but she dropped her doll._

_One day later._

_As the entire guild was unconscious due to unknown reason slowly everyone woke up._

_"Uhhhh what happened?" Laxus said as he woke up followed by everyone else._

_"I don't know?" Macao said and saw Natsu._

_"Huh? This doll why does it make me sad..." Natsu picks up the doll and cries _

_"Hey, don't be sad be...Happy!" Happy said with an adorable face._

_"Thanks, Happy," Natsu said_

_"Hmmm...Huh? Who this girl?" Reedus said as he was painting the guild there was a little blonde girl next to Natsu._

**End flashback**

"I remember..." Lucy cries

"It's okay..." Mirajane said

"Do you think you can keep this a secret," Lucy asked

"Yeah, I will," Mirajane said

Later Lucy went to the lake and found out that Natsu and Happy made up.

But there will be a battle that would change everything as the past will come back to Lucy.

Next Time: **Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord Part 1**


	12. Chapter 11

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners**

**I also do not own other references to games or other anime.**

**Please leave a review and enjoy the story**

**opening to use Fairy Tail Opening 1 Snow Fairy or use opening 2 Sense of Wonder**

**Ch.11 Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord Part 1**

**In Town**

"Wow, guys that mission was amazing Lucy!" Natsu said

"Yeah, I can't believe the client paid us extra for no collateral damages." Happy said

"Hey, guys?" Lucy asked

"Yeah?" Erza. Gray, Happy, and Natsu said

"I was hoping to solo on this mission but why you guys come?" Lucy asked

"It's because were Team Wildcard the strongest team in Fairy Tail's history!" Natsu said

"Yeah and don't you forget that," Gray said

"Thanks, guys," Lucy said

As the Wildcard walked into town, they were given pitied stares.

"Huh? Why is everyone is looking at us like that?" Lucy asked

"It's as if they pitied us?" Erza said in confusion.

And as they walked by they saw the guildhall as it was impaled by giant iron logs.

"What...What happen? Why does the Guildhall look so bizarre?" Erza said

"It was Phantom," Mirajane said

"**PHANTOM? DID THIS?!**" Natsu said with rage.

"Yeah, they got us good..." Mirajane said as she brought Team Wildcard where they saw the guild repairing their broken spirits.

**Later as Natsu and crew enter the basement of the Guildhall.**

"You know us and Phantom had it in for each other for years but this?" Jet said

"Calm down you guys. _(I hope he's alright.)_" Levy said with a comforting tone.

"Hey you crazy kids," Makarov said with a drunk face.

"Master, why are you all just sitting around!" Gray yelled

"Lucy, did you finished that mission like a good girl?" Makarov asked.

"Umm, Yes sir?" Lucy said as she was worried about the old man.

"We **SHOULD NOT ** be here in the **BASEMENT WE SHOULD PLAN A COUNTER ATTACK! THEY ATTACKED US!**" Natsu/Smaug/Inferno yelled in a mixed voice.

"Master do you know the gravity of the situation right now?" Erza asked with a worried tone.

"Calm down no one was hurt by this attack alright?" Makarov said.

"No one was here?" Erza asked

"Yes, the guildhall was attacked in the middle of the night," Mira said

"Well, let's just forget about those fools," Makarov said

As Natsu smashed a crate.

"No way gramps, we can't let them get away with this!" Natsu yelled.

"For the time being the basement is where we can do job requests end of the discussion," Makarov said.

"But sir?" Natsu said

"**NATSU THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!**" Makarov yelled attempted to slap Lucy's butt but was grabbed by Natsu.

"Master, no hands to yourself!" Mira pouted.

"Ooopps, sorry but I got to take a leak," Makarov said as he went to the bathroom.

"Man, why Gramp doesn't seem to care?" Natsu asked

"Natsu he is as mad as you but legally we can't do anything," Mira said.

"What? But Phantom attacked us first!" Gray yelled

"I know but regardless rules are rules," Mira said

The screen changes from Lucy who looks sad to Happy then Gray then Erza and finally Natsu.

"If that's the master's wishes then...we must abide by it," Erza said

"Grr..." Natsu/Smaug growled.

**Later Lucy invited Team Wildcard to her apartment. **

Meanwhile in town

"Levy why didn't stay at Fairy Hills?" Droy asked

"You know I'm safe with my friends," Levy said as the two were in love with her.

"We'll always protect you, Levy!" Jet and Droy said

In the background

"Gajeel I order you to take down these weaklings," Jose said in a communication lacrima.

"I don't want to do this please don't make me...**AAAHHHHHHHH!**" Gajeel said then was shocked

"Fine...I'm sorry Levy..." Gajeel said as he charged at Team Shadow Gear.

"Huh?!" Jet and Droy yelled

"Gajeel?!" Levy yelled as she saw his eyes of a broken man with tears in his eyes.

**Back with Team Wildcard.**

"So, why the master doesn't want to fight Phantom Lord are they strong?" Lucy asked

"Sort of, their master Jose Porla is one of the Ten Wizard Saints just like the master and Natsu by strength only as rank one," Gray said

"Yes the Ten Wizard Saints are the ten most powerful wizards officially deemed by the magic council," Erza said

"Really Natsu you the strongest?" Lucy asked as she stared Natsu.

"Well, technically I refused the offer, but I still defeated **God Serena** of the Ten Wizards Saints," Natsu said

Natsu switches from Natsu to Inferno then to Smaug.

"We can vouch for that," Inferno said

"Yeah, that 2nd Generation Dragon Slayer is no joke," Smaug said.

"Yes, Gray and Natsu are right but they also have a group of S-Class wizards called the **Element Four**, but the real threat is** Black Steel Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer**.

"Another one I had heard rumors, but does he really eat iron?" Lucy asked

**Meanwhile in at Phantom Lord.**

"Chomp chomp!" Gajeel chews loudly to ease the sorrows for what he did.

"Hey, Gajeel I heard you attacked their guildhall. I bet they all wanted to die or run away to their parents if some actually have some...boo hoo..." a smug Phantom sneered

As Gajeel was pissed already he attacked said member in the face with his iron club.

"You know if I wasn't wearing this damn collar I would quit this guild and kill you for insulting _**her**_ guild," Gajeel said as he cracks his fists.

"And besides, Fairy Tail is way stronger than us...**AAAAAHHHH!**" Gajeel said as he was just shocked by his collar.

"Now don't insult your own guild. Now Gajeel did you do that job I asked?" Jose said

"I didn't have a choice now did I. I will make sure this guild will fall and **I HOPE YOU DIE YOU BASTARD!**!" Gajeel said with anger.

"That's good Gajeel but right now you're my pet and you will do as I say...heh heh heh..." Jose said as he laughs.

**In the morning at Magnolia Southgate Park**

"Move we're in their guild," Erza said as Team Wildcard moved into the crowd.

"No! /Levy! /Jet! Droy! /PHANTOM!" Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu exclaimed as they saw their bodies hanging from the tree with Phantom's mark on Levy's body.

As Team Wildcard stared at Levy's team's condition Makarov walked through the crowd.

"I can take our base stripped to rubble, but I will not let harm to my **CHILDREN! WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GO TO WAR!**" Makarov said with rage.

Later Levy, Jet, and Droy were moved into the hospital.

"Levy...Phantom will pay." Lucy said as she thought to what Natsu said

_"Lucy you need to stay here to protect Levy, Jet, and Droy if they're any Phantom Lord in town," Natsu said_

_"Sure, Natsu I will," Lucy said with Rhitta in hand._

**Meanwhile at Oak Town in Phantom Lord's largest branch**

"Heh heh heh I heard Gajeel took out three fairies." a member said

"I heard one of them was his girlfriend!" another said

"Come on guys let try to pull some fairy wings ourselves." a smug member

But then the doors exploded in front of them.

"**FAIRY TAIL IS COME CALLING!**" Makarov yelled as the Fairy Tail guild was at Phantom Lord as Fairy Tail charged at Phantom Lord head-on with Team Wildcard leading the attack. Happy used his human form as a group of Phantom's was about to attack him. (Human form Naruto child form.)

"So, Team Wildcard is here I wonder if they could free me from this thing..." Gajeel said

**Meanwhile back at Magnolia**

"I need to get some supplies for Levy and the others...Huh? Rain? But it's supposed to be sunny all day?" Lucy said

"Drip drip drop...I am Juvia the Rain Woman." Juvia said blandly

"Okay, have a nice day!" Lucy said as she kept her guard up.

"Thank you have a nice day drip drip drop," Juvia said as a man came from the ground

Skipping Sol's entrance because his speech pattern is hard and his introduction about, he and Juvia part of the element four.

"Element Four! You're with Phantom!" Lucy yelled as she grabs her keys but was stop by Juvia's Waterlock spell, so Lucy dropped her keys. She also dropped Rhitta as she loses air and felt her magic power was weakened.

"Don't worry child we'll bring back home...Madame Lucy Heartfilla..." Sol said

**Meanwhile at Oak Town**

Several phantom wizards used multiple magic attacks to attack several Fairy Tail members but were reflected by **Full Counter** and Lostvanye special ability cloning. Some of the Natsu clones ate fire and did a roar attack.

"**FULL COUNTER!/ FIRE DEMO DRAGON ROAR!**" yelled the clones

"**ICE MAKE DEMON LANCE!**" Gray yelled as multiple ice lances hit Phantom members

"**Three sword style TASTUMAKI!**" Erza yelled in her Black Wing armor as a tornado swept up some poor wizards.

As Makarov knocks out several Phantom he went to the doors and destroy it and as he left Gajeel enters the battle.

As Fairy Tail continue with their assault Gajeel stood on top of the bar and as Nab attacks, he was punched but Gajeel's Iron Club.

"So that's him the iron dragon slayer," Erza said

"Take** THIS!**" Elfman attacks with his stone arm and grabbed Gajeel's leg as he kicks.

"You're good but let's see if you can handle this!" Gajeel said as the iron club hits several Phantom members

"Their Phantom! You attack your own men?!" Elfman asked

"Because I knew you get distracted," Gajeel said as he punched Elfman and was punched by Natsu.

"So, you're Salamander?" Gajeel smiles evilly

"...Why are you upset?..." Natsu said which shocks Gajeel.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel said as he punches Natsu

"Your eyes are the windows to your soul and yours is crying for your girlfriend Levy I presume," Natsu said as the two-exchange blows

"Yes, she is my girlfriend I got to ask you something... You must stop Jose he gone mad this will only end is destruction." Gajeel said as he traded blows with Natsu.

"Then why do you still fight?" Natsu asked

"He put this damn collar on me and it forces my body to do what he says," Gajeel said

"Then we'll keep on fighting till your collar breaks!" Natsu charges at Gajeel

As the Building is shaking due to Makarov's Giant's Wrath.

**Meanwhile with Makarov**

"**JOSE SHOW YOURSELF!**" Makarov yelled

"Hello, Makarov how long has it been?" Jose said as Makarov punched him with his giant arm which Jose was a hologram.

"You coward you're not here!" Makarov said

"I'm just trying to avoid a fight between saints," Jose said

"Where are you?!" Makarov demanded

"The real question is why is she here?" Jose said as Lucy was tied up and unconscious.

"Lucy? You **FIEND WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!**" Makarov demanded

"Oh, you don't know. She never told you who she really is." Jose said as a magic circle was cast.

"**NO WAIT**!" Makarov yelled as a giant man who was crying snuck up on Makarov.

_"What I didn't sense him!" Makarov thought_

"How sad!" the man cried as he cast a spell

"**AAAAHHHHHHHH!**" Makarov screamed

**Meanwhile, on the first floor, Makarov crashed to the ground**

"Master!" Erza yelled

"I can't sense anything from him," Gray said

"So, he's just an old man," Elfman said with worried

As Phantom heard that their master is weakened, they **tried** to attack.

"Nice try morons! Samemda absorb their attacks!" Happy yelled

As the attacks were devoured by the sword.

"Now, **MAGIC SLASH!**" Happy yelled as he swings the sword down as an air slash hits the attacking Phantom members.

As Fairy Tail retreated Natsu heard Aria said that Lucy is captured.

"Lucy?" Natsu said with worry.

Next Time:**Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord Part 2**


	13. Chapter 12

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners**

**I also do not own other references to games or other anime.**

**Please leave a review and enjoy the story**

**opening to use Fairy Tail Opening 1 Snow Fairy or use opening 2 Sense of Wonder**

**Ch.12 Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord part 2**

Phantom Lord Main Guildhall

"**EVERYONE! RETREAT!**" Erza yelled as Phantom began attacking.

"**GET THEM!**" Phantom members said as they fired magic attacks.

"**ICE MAKE DEMON WALL!**" Gray yelled as an Ice wall was created to block the explosions.

"Then **ICE MAKE TURRETS! **Now **FIRE!**" Gray yelled as cannons formed on the wall and then fired at the poor saps.

**BOOM! BOOM! **

**"AAAGGGHHH!**" Phantom Lord members yelped in pain.

"Come on guys lets go! Huh? Aaahh?!" a random Phantom said a screamed in confusion as he was pulled back by someone.

"HUh? AHHHH!" the Phantom member scream in terror.

"Now where is Lucy," Natsu said coldly with a mixed of Smaug and Inferno as he made demon flames in his left hand with a very evil smile.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" the Phantom member screamed like a girl.

After most of Fairy Tail retreated back to Magnolia except for Natsu and Happy who found a nice Phantom Lord member and asked him nicely about where Lucy is.

"Alright, you turd I heard you guys have Lucy and tell ME," Natsu said as he dragged him.

"**LOOK MAN I DON'T KNOW ANY LUCY!**" the dragged member screamed.

"Wrong answer!" Happy said as Natsu ignites the poor guy in flames.

"**AAAHHHHH! OKAY, SHE AT OUR MAIN BASE IT'S JUST UP AHEAD! IT'S ALL I KNOW PLEASE LET ME GO!**" the guy scream.

"You should have said something in the first place!" Natsu said as he thought about a blonde girl at the guildhall many years ago.

"Aye!" Happy said

And by found, I mean kidnapped and by asking him nicely I mean threaten him with burnings or something.

**Meanwhile with Lucy**

"Huh? Where am I?" Lucy asked as she has magic restrict rope.

"You're in my tower little girl. I am Jose Porla the master of the Phantom Lord Guild." Jose said as he bows at Lucy.

"Jose? That's right your goons kidnap me. You better release me or else Fairy Tail will have your head." Lucy said

"Yes, but you don't want to be here since there are bugs here," Jose said as a Centipede climbed on Lucy.

"Whatever..." Lucy said as she blew off the centipede with her breathe.

"Well, if you behave, I have a V.I.P. room suite with your name. Miss Lucy Heartfilla of the Heartfilla family." Jose said as Lucy was wide-eyed.

"How?... How did you..." Lucy said as Jose answered

"Isn't it obvious your father hired us to bring his runaway daughter back home," Jose said as a picture of Lucy in a dress appeared as Lucy's eyes were widened.

"Why now? He doesn't care about me. Only his name and money," Lucy said with distrust and hatred.

"Face it, Miss Lucy Heartfilla you're my prisoner until your father's representative is here and **GGGAAHHHHH!**" Jose said as Lucy just kicked him in the crouch.

"See ya! HUH?!" Lucy saw that she was in a tower that is not close to the ground.

"You see you can't escape and without magic, you can't escape safely. You will go back to your father." Jose said

As Lucy heard someone in the distance, she jumped which made Jose went to shock.

"**WHAT?!**" Jose yelled as he went down.

_"I heard him in the distance I know he will save me..." Lucy thought_

"**NATSU!**" Lucy yelled

As Natsu jumped up and grew black energy wings to catch Lucy.

"**LUCY!**" Natsu yelled as he caught Lucy and as they landed Natsu burn the ropes and puts Lucy down.

"Natsu! We found Phantom's home base! We got to tell everyone!" Happy said as he came up to Natsu.

"Right," Natsu said as he pulls out a prototype communication lacerma that Warren Rocko was in the middle of perfecting (looks like a brick phone).

"Yo, Warren come in. I have found Phantom's main base I repeat. I have found their main base and Lucy," Natsu said

"...Alright, Natsu! First off, good job on finding their base and rescuing Lucy. Oh and secondly the Lacerma works!... Okay, Erza wants to talk with you." Warren said

"Okay, put her up," Natsu said.

"Natsu, return to base immediately!" Erza said

"Right...Lucy are you okay?" Natsu asked as he puts the lacerma away.

"Yes...but I don't want to leave." Lucy cries as she thought about what had happened so far.

"Lucy it doesn't matter if you're Lucy Heartfilla or Lucy Heart, you're Lucy of Fairy Tail," Natsu said as Lucy looks up at Natsu.

"Do you remember?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, we met because I save you right? Now come on let's go home and rethink our strategy against Phantom." Natsu said as he carried Lucy bridal style.

"Thank you..." Lucy said as she hugs Natsu.

**Meanwhile with Jose**

"**RRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH... THAT BRAT! I WILL MAKE HER AND FAIRY TAIL PAY!**" Jose yelled as he emitted dark magic around his body and his face almost looks like a skull.

Meanwhile in a hut where the Semi-active Fairy Tail member Porlyusica lives who hates humans for some reason. After slapping Makarov for being reckless she said that it was caused by a spell call **Drain** which the name suggests drains the opponents magic and scatter it to the winds unless someone was able to gather up the lost magic. Then she threw Bisca and Alzack out of her house.

**Back at the guildhall, many members were planning to hit the Main HQ of Phantom Lord which would have to involve long-range spells and explosives.**

"Don't worry about it Lucy we'll get back at them," Gary said

"No it's just that it's all my fault," Lucy said

"It's not your fault it's your dad he's not manly enough to fight us," Elfman declared

"Quit it, man," Gray said with a demonic aura around his body.

"I-I mean it's Phantom's fault," Elfman said as he was trying not to get killed by Gray.

"Maybe if I just go back home all of you will be spared," Lucy said

"Hmmm, that's not you Lucy. You're not some princess who scared of everything you're Lucy **Fairy Tail's Sin of Vanity** you laugh with us fought with us and we won't let your father take you again right guys?" Natsu said

"**RIGHT!**" the guild responded as everyone thrust their hands into the air.

"Thank you," Lucy said as she cries.

Skipping Mirajane and Cana's attempts to find Mystogan and Laxus and Erza's thoughts

Just then there was a tremor.

"What the?!" Natsu said as he felt a tremor.

"**OUTSIDE QUICK!**" Alzack yelled in fear.

As everyone did what they saw was horrifying was Phantom's HQ is a moving fortress and it has a CANNON?! Pointed right at them!

**In the Phantom HQ**

"**FIRE! KILL THEM ALL!**" Jose commanded

As the cannon fired as Erza changed to her Adamantine Armor and plan to block it but then.

"**I'LL STOP THIS**! **FULL COUNTER!**" Natsu/Inferno/Smaug yelled as he used Soul Edge to reflect the blast at double the power right back at the HQ which heavily damaged it but it looks like it has self-repair magic on it.

"I'm impressed E.N.D. I can see why you were trained by Zeref, Ancologia, Igneel, and Melidoas for good reasons but in fifteen minutes I will fire **Jupiter**! Unless you will give me Lucy Heartfilla to me or DIE!" Jose said on the megaphone.

"**NO WAY WE'LL NEVER GIVE UP OUR FRIEND YOU HEAR THAT!**" Natsu/Inferno/Smaug yelled as others agreed.

"**WE'LL NEVER BETRAY OUR FRIEND YOU'VE HAVE TO KILL US FIRST!**" Erza yelled

"**YEAH GO BACK WHENCE YOU CAME!**!" a Fairy Tail member yelled

"Guys..." Lucy said

"**FINE! IF THAT'S YOUR ANSWER THEN SO BE IT! MY SHADES WILL RIP YOUR YOU FLIES TO SHREDS!**" Jose said as several ghost men appeared.

"Come on Happy we're destroying that cannon!" Natsu said

"Aye, sir!" Happy sai das he carried Natsu followed by Elfman and Gray

"Erza! Stay here to protect the others I'm counting on you!" Natsu yelled

**Meanwhile with Lucy**

"Hey, I want to fight!" Lucy said

"I know Lucy, but... you're right now mentally weak in a fight you could get distracted," Mirajane said

"But I-" Lucy tries to argue but Mirajane knocks her out with a sleeping spell.

"I'm sorry, Lucy but you need to stay safe," as Mirajane transformed into Lucy and Reedus took Lucy away to a secret location.

As Fairy Tail fought the Shades Loki sense something was going to happen to Lucy. Natsu went inside the cannon.

"Let's see here I just need to do is to destroy the core, right?" Natsu asked

"Yeah, that's right!" Happy said

"I won't let you! For I am Totomaru and your flames won't work on me." Totomaru said

"Yeah, right now burn!" Natsu yelled as his fist ignites into flames and tried to punch Totomaru but punches himself?

**POW!**!

_"**OI, NATSU WHY YOU DID THAT YOU BASTARD!**" Inferno yelled._

_"Yeah, you just punch us in the face," Smaug said_

"_Look I'm sorry, I thought he was bluffing about the fire._ Alright, you bastard let's do this," Natsu said as he charges at Totomaru with flames.

**14 minutes later.**

As Natsu used a superpower "**FIRE DEMODRAGON IRON FIST**,"punch so fast he exploded the air right in front of Totomaru's face making the damage doubled and he crashed right into the giant lacerma knocking him out then Natsu destroys the lacerma with Soul Edge and slice it in half with 1 minute to spare unfortunately for Phantom the cannon exploded since it was charging until one minute to fire.

**Meanwhile with Jose.**

"**GRRRR DAMN THAT DEMON! AWAKEN THE GIANT THOSE FAIRY TAIL FLIES WILL PAY FOR THIS!**" Jose yelled as the fortress transformed into a giant robot and Natsu switch with Inferno so Inferno will take the reins.

"What the?!" Inferno yelled

"Hey, Natsu!" Gary yelled

"Yo Natsu! You beat one of the Element Four!" Elfman

"**GUYS! THE GIANT! IT'S DRAWING AN ABYSS BREAK SPELL ONE THAT COULD DESTROY THE ENTIRE CITY!**" Happy yelled

"What! Are they insane?!" Gray asked

"No, just their leader if that thing fires it will kill everyone and no one will win Jose would be in prison for doing this..." Inferno said as he switches back to Natsu.

"I guess we need to split up," Elfman said

As the four went to different ways Natsu with Happy, Gray, and Elfman search for the power source.

The events with Elfman vs Sol are the same including the solution on to how to stop the **Abyss Break** spell defeat the Element Four as Gray sense a familiar present and Natsu being followed.

Next time: **Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord Part 3**


	14. Chapter 13

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners**

**I also do not own other references to games or other anime.**

**Please leave a review and enjoy the story**

**opening to use Fairy Tail Opening 1 Snow Fairy or use opening 2 Sense of Wonder**

**Ch. 12 Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord part 3**

As Natsu was hunting down Jose to beat him up he was followed by Aria of the Element Four.

**Meanwhile somewhere else on the giant.**

As Gray climbs out a broken glass skylight it started to rain.

"Hey, where this rain come from and why does this feel familiar?" Gray asked himself as the rain began to pour.

"Drip drip drop... Greetings I am Juvia of the Great Sea and I am part of the Element Four." Juvia said

As Gray stared at her and remembers her before he got into Fairy Tail.

_"It's her the girl on that rainy day." Gray thought as an image of young appeared in his head._

"So, your part of the Element Four a shame that your part of Phantom otherwise I couldn't repay you for your help getting in Fairy Tail." Gray said with a smug smile.

"... _Blush_" Juvia in silence.

"Juvia doesn't know you... Well, I give up goodbye." Juvia said as she blushed as she turned around and walk away.

Gray sweat drop at the girl.

"Well, it's a start none the less, but you need to tell me how to stop the giant," Gray said as he walked up Juvia but was caught off guard by Juvia's response. But then Juvia caught him in a **Waterlock** spell which hurts since from his last mission with Lucy hasn't recovered yet.

"Oh, NO! What have I done! I must release him!" Juvia panic as the water froze and then breaks.

"He's an ice wizard he's so handsome and yet so familiar," Juvia said

_"I am water and he is ice, it's a match made in heaven," Juvia thought. _

"Well, ice wizard I can ask my master to spare your guild if you give us Lucy Heartfilla," Juvia said

"HA!, as if. You and I both know that this war passed the point of no return. And beside Phantom has wanted Fairy Tail destroyed since the time of the Red Salamander and Blue Skulls. And finally, I bet Natsu loves Lucy and Lucy has the same feelings for him and I won't let that happen again! I would do anything to help a friend." Gray said as he declared his loyalty to his friends.

"He cares for Lucy!" Juvia said over and over.

"**LUCY HEARTFILLA IS MY LOVE RIVAL!**" Juvia yelled angryly.

"**OH NO!** She misunderstood that!" Gray yelled in shock.

"Well, in that case, **ICE MAKE DEMON LANCE**!" Gray yelled as the lances went through Juvia.

"You cannot harm me for I am water. **WATER SLICER!**" Juvia said calmly then attacked

Juvia continues to attack not letting Gray cast a spell. Gray tried to run but a tsunami caught him and brought him out. Then she uses the water and threw him into the air and fired off a scalding geyser. Then Gray froze the geyser and Juvia but he ummm...grabbed onto Juvia's...chest... then he unfreezes her.

"I'm sorry!" Gray yelled as he blushed as he let go of her chest.

"No, I'm sorry it's just that you seem familiar like you're a knight..." Juvia said as she saw the silhouette of a boy with Ice magic.

"But you can't remember me...can you? Then let me remind you of the rain and snow remember yet?" Gray said

"..." Juvia in silence.

"No? Maybe this will remind you "this gloomy day..." Gray said as Juvia heard the last words before zoning the other words out. Then Juvia attacks with rage and yells she is finished with love as Gray cast a modified version of an "ice make" spell.

"**ICE MAKE BLIZZARD**!" Gray yelled as he turned the water into ice and snow

"That move! That power! It's you the boy I met many years ago!" Juvia said as she was falling.

"_Well, this is it I had my chance to be with him and I blew it and now I will die, and no one is going to save me." Juvia thought_

As Juvia fell Gray use his ice magic to travel to Juvia and caught her in his arms bridal style.

"I'm not going to let you fall," Gray said as he put down Juvia as the rain stops the sun came out.

"It's the sun... it's so beautiful." Juvia said

"You never saw the sun?" Gray said

"Yeah, until now...thank you," Juvia said with a blush.

"So, Juvia when this war ends you want to join our guild and maybe a date?" Gray said as Juvia fainted with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh, NO! Wake up!" Gray yelled as Elfman and Mirajane came to Gray.

Mirajane and Elfman told Gray the Element Four are the key to stop the** Abyss Break** spell.

**Later the guild noticed the Giant's spell is slower which gives them more time to fight off the shades.**

"Hey! Look! The giant is being all turleish a bit," Laki said

"Turtleish?" Macao said in confusion.

"uhh... Don't you mean slower?" Wakaba said.

"**YEAH! IT'S BEING TURTLEISH!**" Laki pouted.

**Meanwhile with Lucy and Reedus**

"But I want to fight! I'm not weak!" Lucy said

"We're not saying you're weak your strong yes but we're just trying to defend one of our own. And you still have something in your mind that would hinder your fighting skills." Reedus said

As Lucy thought it over there was a loud banging at the door.

Meanwhile with Natsu and Happy who were fighting Aria and his Air Space magic. But just then Erza appeared then one-shot Aria since Natsu didn't one-shot for three reasons one he wanted to see him struggle, two it's just fun that way, and three he wanted to interrogate him while fighting.

"**ERZA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?**" Happy and Natsu yelled

"Mira told us with telepathy magic that the Element Four are the sources the magic circle should vanish now, go!" Erza said

**Meanwhile with Lucy**

"Whoa!" Lucy yelled

"I'll protect you! Stay back!" Reedus yelled

"Run...Please stay away from me..." Gajeel said with a struggle tone.

"Gajeel we got to do this master Jose said if we do this, he'll release you," Sue said with a regrettable voice.

"Look just come with us and no one gets hurt," Boze said

"**NEVER!**" Reedus said as he painted his attacks.

Same events that happened before.

**Later in the giant**

"Alright, you son of a witch. I brought the girl as order and now release this COLLAR!" Gajeel yelled as he demanded.

"Is she alive? If she is dead, then she is useless," Jose said

"Let me check..." As Gajeel check her pulse through her hand.

"Yeah, she's alive...sorry goldilocks..." Gajeel said with an apologetic tone.

"Excellent!** WE HAVE WON!**" Jose said with an evil smile.

Meanwhile outside

"**ATTENTION YOU FAIRY TAIL SCUM WE HAVE CAPTURE LUCY HEARTFILLA!**" Jose said as one brute looking Phantom Lord member held Lucy by her hair.

"**AHHHHH!**" Lucy screamed

"**HEY LET HER GO! YOU SON OF A...AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**" Gajeel yelled as he was electrocuted.

"Wait was that "**Black Steel**" Gajeel?" A fairy tail member asked.

**Meanwhile with Gray**

"**Oh, NO LUCY!**" Gray yelled

"Ah, man they got her..." Elfman said with a worried tone.

"We must hurry!" Mirajane said.

**Meanwhile with Natsu**

"**THAT BASTARD! I'll BURN HIM ALIVE!**" Natsu/Inferno/Smaug yelled as his arms burst into flames.

"Natsu we must rescue Lucy..." Erza said

"Yeah, so what's our plan?" Gray said as well as Elfman and Mirajane came from the halls.

But they were not the only ones there.

"I'll tell you what you will do. All of you will die by my hands," Jose said with a calm yet arrogant tone.

"Natsu, go to Lucy... Gray, Mira, Elfman run to protect the others... I'll handle Jose..." Erza said

"Sure, come on Happy we're recusing a lioness..." Natsu said as he ran with Happy followed.

As Elfman, Mirajane, and Gray left a message "don't lose...". Erza charges at Jose and changed to her Black Wing Armor and had her three swords readied.

Meanwhile, Makarov awakes from his coma and went to the battle.

**Meanwhile with Lucy**

A bunch of Phantom Lord was taking turns to beat up Lucy to pass some time.

"**HEY, YOU TURDS STOP THAT! GGRRAAAAAAHHHHH!**" Gajeel yelled as he was electrocuted again.

"Gajeel please don't struggle just let them your body can't take any more electricity..." Sue said with a worried tone.

"I can't! If I don't then how am I going to face Levy?" Gajeel grits his teeth.

As Sue tears up at her broken friend.

"Oh, then we're going to make you. Master gave us your controller, so we order you to attack Lucy or we make you attack your girlfriend...HEH HEH," a random Phantom said with an arrogant tone.

"FINE...I'm sorry blondie...**RRAAAHHHH!**" Gajeel said as he shed tears as he attacks.

As Gajeel was several feet in front of her Natsu broke through the floor and punched Gajeel in the face.

"Natsu!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Salamander..." Gajeel said

"**UHHHH...GAJEEL! WE ORDER YOU TO FIGHT E.N.D.! AND YOU MUST USE ALL OF YOUR MAGIC POWER!**" the Phantoms yelled as some ran away like the babies they are.

Natsu and Gajeel fought and the collar is forcing Gajeel's every move it is also increasing his power but if it continues any longer the collar would explode.

"**FLAME DEMO DRAGON FIST**!" Natsu yelled

"**IRON DRAGON CLUB!**" Gajeel yelled as the two traded punches Natsu punched Gajeel to a machine and Gajeel ate it which increase his power.

"I want to help! Oh, I got it! **OPEN GATE OF THE ARCHER**! **S****agittarius**!" Lucy yelled as she took out the only key she had since she dropped her when she met Juvia and Sol.

As a guy in a horse costume appeared.

"**HOWDY HOO!**" Sagittarius said as he saluted.

"Now, come to me **SACRED TREASURE RHITTA**!" Lucy yelled as her axe came to her from the warehouse.

"Hey look! The guild!" Happy yelled as he pointed at the guildhall.

"No..." Natsu said as he saw the shades became a giant shade and is attacking the guildhall.

"I'm sorry Salamander this is all Jose's fault... let's continue..." Gajeel said

Later Gajeel manages to overpower Natsu since he hadn't received the chance to refueled and Gajeel's power was unnaturally rising to the point that Gajeel may die cause of this.

"**S****agittarius!** **USE YOUR ARROWS ON THE MACHINE TO MAKE FIRE AND I'LL USE SUNSHINE TO MAKE A HUGE FIREBALL ALRIGHT?**" Lucy said

"Yes, ma'am!" Sagittarius saluted to no one then shot the arrows at the machine which exploded.

"Now, **CRUEL SUN**! 30%!" Lucy Yelled as she lifts a giant sun at Natsu.

As the flame hit Natsu ate both and regain his power.

"**THANKS, LUCY!** Now I got a fire in my belly that is raging to come out!" Natsu said.

"**LET'S FINISH THIS!**" Gajeel yelled as he charges a roar attack.

"**IRON DRAGON ROAR!**!" Gajeel yelled

"**FLAME DEMO DRAGON ROAR!**" Natsu yelled as his roar overpowered Gajeel's roar and burn Gajeel and melted his collar off as Natsu fell on his back and smiles.

But Erza will have bigger problems as she is fighting Jose of the Phantom Lord Guild.

Next Time: **CH.14 Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord Part 4 Finale**


	15. Chapter 14

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners**

**I also do not own other references to games or other anime.**

**Please leave a review and enjoy the story**

**opening to use Fairy Tail Opening use opening 2 Sense of Wonder or opening 3 **

**Ch.14 Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord Part 4 Finale**

**Meanwhile with Erza**

Erza was struggling with Jose and his dark magic.

"My, my what an unruly team leader," Jose said as his hands were covered in dark magic.

"He may be a brute, but he is the most powerful super rookie our guild has ever produced. He may be stronger than Gildarts maybe even August..." Erza said with a smirk.

"Heh, you're almost as strong as** E.N.D.**, in fact, you're the first Super rookie that lasted this long...the fact that you're able to keep up with me confirmed that Fairy Tail is catching up to Phantom Lord..." Jose said as he flicks his finger as an air bullet almost hit Erza but she dodged.

"I am disgusted that Fairy Tail has strong members that align themselves with Makarov. Fairy Tail gain a reputation with Mystogan and Laxus running amuck. And stories of **Team Wildcard** spread like wildfire." Jose said as images of Lauxus and Mystogan appeared and an image of Natsu, Gray, and Erza back to back appeared as well.

"So, Makarov is trying to buy his way to the top! With the unlimited access to the Heartfilla fortune, Fairy Tail may surpass Phantom Lord." Jose caught Erza with his spell the same one in the anime.

As Jose wanted to make Titania Erza screamed, he noticed that Erza is smiling?

"Heh...It's laughable we're fighting the cause of the guilds' rankings but it's more laughable how misinformed about Lucy! She came to us as a runaway she doesn't have access to her families' fortune! She rents a place for 75,000 a month she fights with us, cries with us, and laughs with us...She may be the daughter of a wealthy family but just how flowers don't get to choose where they bloom, children don't get to choose their parents. **YOU NEVER SAW THE TEARS SHE SHEDS!**" Erza yells with emotions.

"Heh, oh I'll see soon enough. You see I'm going to hold miss Heartfilla hostage until her father meets my demands!" Jose yells with insanity!

"**CURSE YOU!**" Erza yells as she struggled

_"I'm sorry Natsu but please take care of everyone..."_ Erza thought as the curse was about to stabbed her in the back with her sword.

...A gentle light appeared...

As the skies darkened but there was light.

"Master?" Erza said as her clothes were repaired as Makarov floated from the heavens.

"This war has gone long enough... You have shed the blood of our children and that is unforgivable they have and to suffer because of us we are both to blame... Let's end this here and now!" Makarov said

"Go, Erza go and protect the others..." Makarov said

"Right..." Erza said as she left.

**Meanwhile with Porlyusica**

"I can feel their fear. The trees, the earth, the air. This is why..." Porlyusica said calmly.

"**I HATE HUMANS! THEY'RE SO DIMWITTED! I TRIED WARNING YOU MAKAROV BUT YOU NEVER LISTEN!**" Porlyusica yelled as she used her broom to hit things around.

As an apple rolled to the ground he appeared.

"Mystogan..." Porlyusica said

"Can I have this?" Mystogan said.

"I wonder how the old man recovered so quickly. You gather his lost magic didn't you?" Porlyusica said

Mystogan then bites into the apple.

"**I NEVER SAID YOU CAN EAT THAT!**" Porlyusica yelled

"This war will end soon," Mystogan said

"I'm not the one to support violence but aren't you one of Makarov's men go help them," Porlyusica said

As she finished her sentence Mystogan threw out several of Phantom's flags.

_"There is so many, he must have taken down all of them," Porlyusica thought_

"May I take one more for the road?" Mystogan asked.

"You are going to clean this right? Honestly, I just don't get humans, they thirst for power and find themselves at war. They forget how much pain and sorrow it can bring... all that matters is victory," Porlyusica said

As Mystogan took another bite of the apple.

"I believe there is a way to save them of the pain and sorrows... It's a gentle light that guides us all." Mystogan said as Porlyusica thought of what he said.

**Meanwhile with Makarov**

"**DEATH WAVE!**" Jose yelled

"**HA**!" Makarov blocks the attack with his light magic

As the two traded attacks and Makarov lectures Jose about misusing his title.

"I have a rule that works well with my children...KNEEL..." Makarov demanded

"What?" Jose said in confusion.

"...**ONE**..." Makarov said

"So, you want me to kneel before? **NO WAY IN HELL!**" Jose yelled

"...**TWO**..." Makarov said

"**WHY WOULD THE MASTER OF THE TOP GUILD KNEEL BEFORE YOU?! TECHNICALLY WE'RE EQUAL IN STRENGTH BUT MY ABILITY TO BE HEARTLESS MAKES ME EVEN STRONGER!**" Jose yelled

"...**THREE**..." Makarov said

"Y**OU SHOULD BE THE ONE KNEELING BEFORE ME! AND NOW YOU AND YOUR FAIRY TAIL CHILDREN ARE GOING TO DIE!**" Jose said with insanity.

"...**TIMES UP**..." Makarov said

"**THIS IS IT! RRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**" Jose yelled as he attacks.

"**HA!**" Makarov yelled as the light destroyed the darkness.

"What?" Jose said as he saw the light.

"I invoke...**FAIRY LAW**..." Makarov said peacefully.

As a bright light covered the room.

**Meanwhile outside**

"What the?! This light! It's so bright! Where's it coming from?" Many Fairies asked as they were covering their eyes as the shades disappeared.

"This is **Fairy Law**..." Erza said

"What's that?" Elfman asked

"It's a spell that vanquishes darkness with sacred light it only affects those the caster's sees as their enemies," Gray said as he saw the light.

"Incredible isn't it? It's one of the most Legendary spells in existence..." Erza said as the light dies down.

**Meanwhile with Makarov**

Jose was frozen with fear and Makarov left him, but Aria tried to get him, but Makarov punches him.

"**YEAH, WE WON!**" Fairy Tail cheers.

**Meanwhile with Natsu**

"Hey, Salamander I want to ask you something," Gajeel said

"Yeah..." Natsu complied

"You were raised by a dragon right and not have a dragon slayer lacerma right?" Gajeel asked

"Yeah, raised by Igneel the "**Fire Dragon Kin**g", four hundred years ago," Natsu said

"**WHAT!? FOUR HUNDRED YEARS AGO!?**" Gajeel yelled in confusion.

"Yeah, and you were there..." Natsu said

"**WHAT?! THEN WHY AM I HERE?!** Not that I'm glad for being with my girlfriend." Gajeel yelled then calmed down.

"Well, five dragon slayers come from the past seven years ago on July 7th in the year X777. Never knew what happened to Igneel or the other slayers except for you." Natsu said.

"Huh, well I guess it's time for me to finally join Fairy Tail you know for Levy and stuff," Gajeel said

"Let me guess you're also a spy for gramps who he couldn't contact for reasons," Natsu said

"Yeah, just help me up man..." Gajeel said as he raises his hand

"Sure..." Natsu said as he smiles

**Later at the destroyed guildhall**

_Sigh_ "It's in ruins but we can rebuild..." Makarov said

"I'm sorry..." Lucy said as she tears up.

"It's alright, child, you been through enough," Makarov said

"Yeah, put a smile!" Levy said who was holding onto Gajeel.

"Thanks, Levy..." Lucy said

"Okay, question but why is **HE** here?" an enraged Fairy Tail member asked

"I'm here to apologize for what I have done since that **COWARD** put that collar on me..." Gajeel said on his knees and bowing.

"Gajeel you don't need to..." Levy said in shock.

"No, I must if I have any intention to join Fairy Tail I first must pay for what I have done..." Gajeel said as his words shock almost everyone.

"**THAT'S SO MANLY! HE'S SO HONORABLE!**" Elfman cried

"Yeah, guys just forgive him I mean he tried to rebel against Jose and he is one of Gramps spies after all," Gray said

"**WHAT?!**" everyone yelled

**Later the Rune knights came**

"Well, well if it isn't the Rune Knights where were you guys hiding this time?" Natsu asked sarcastically.

"That's none of your business **DEMON**... We're here to stop the conflict." said a random rune knight.

"Too late holy knights wannabes." Natsu/Inferno/Smaug said in unison.

As Natsu/Inferno/Smaug said that the Rune Knight punches him and Natsu began to win the fight but then...

"Alright stop you two. I'm sorry that the rune knights are incompetent idiots." Ultear said

For a week, Fairy Tail was interrogated for who started the war the end result was that Phantom Lord was the one who fired first.

**Skipping Lucy letter to her mom and Lucy plans to end things once and for all.**

**Meanwhile, at Fairy Tail, the guild is making repairs to the new guild. And everyone is pitching in even Gajeel and Juvia.**

"Gray! I made this for you!" Juvia said as she gave him a bento box.

"Thanks, Juvia. It's delicious" Gray said

"You're welcome, Gray!" Juvia said in a lovely Dovey manner.

"Oh, hey Loki! Where have you been?" Natsu asked

"Oh, I have been looking for these," Loki said as he brought out Lucy's keys

Skipping Loki's thoughts

"Wow, I still can't believe Lucy didn't cover the chimney yet," Natsu said as Team Wildcard and Juvia fell down the chimney. As everyone looks around the team found Lucy's underwear and were in shock but decided to mind block it. Then they found her letters.

"Huh? Dear, Mom I met the boy from many years before on the year X777 but for some reason, it felt that I have met this boy a time after the first time." Natsu read the letter out loud.

"Huh? Another one, Dear, mom I just join the Fairy Tail guild I have met lots of wonderful people and I joined the strongest team. There's the beautiful Erza, the cold and cool Gray, the little tiger Happy, and a kind demon by the name of Natsu. I love it here." Gray read

"Juvia is confused if all of these letters are to her mother then why are they sealed?" Juvia asked

"Guys, I found something...it said **LUCY IS GOING HOME**!" Erza said

"**WHAT!?**" everyone yelled

**Meanwhile with Lucy as she thought of her childhood.**

As Lucy returned to the estate, she was jumped by all the servants that missed her. Lucy was told that her father requested her presence.

**Later**

"Hello, father may I come in?" Lucy asked

"Yes, you may," Jude said as Lucy opened the door

"You ran away without saying a word to me. How could you?" Jude said

"Yes, I'm sorry I shouldn't have left without speaking to you and it's a decision I regretted," Lucy said

"You finally came to your sense and decided to come back from that guild again after the first time many years ago. A lady of your status should not be with those ruffians and I'm not going to waste any more money to eliminate them." Jude said

Skipping Jude's plans for Lucy.

"That is all you may go to your room," Jude said

"No, I will not be doing that father. I'm here to say my final goodbye to you. " Lucy said

"...Lucy..." Jude said

"All the money in the world cannot buy you happiness! I learned that when I was young now, I am truly happy. And I'm not going to let you ruin this for me!" Lucy said as she summons Rhitta.

"**I'M WARNING YOU! YOU BETTER NOT MESS WITH FAIRY TAIL EVER AGAIN! RRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**" Lucy yelled as she swings her axe which cuts through the desk and shatters the windows.

Skipping the rest of the speech except...

"And I'm not Lucky Lucy Heartfilla. I'm Lucy Fairy Tail's **Sin of Vanity**. And it's time for me to move on, daddy." Lucy said as she walks away.

"Layla?" Jude said in shock as he saw Layla in Lucy.

As Lucy left the room, she changed her clothes and went to her mother's grave then Team Wildcard and Juvia appeared.

"LUCY!" Team Wildcard and Juvia yelled

"Guys, you're here," Lucy said as she explained what has happened.

"I'm sorry guys for worry you too much," Lucy said

"It's alright we jumped to conclusions," Erza said

"Wow, this estate is very large...I mean I almost mistake this as a town." Natsu said

"Me too!" Happy said to agree with Natsu

"Wait, this is an estate? Juvia thought it was a town," Juvia said

"Yeah, I know but I think it's a bad idea but that's just me," Gray said

"But there is a nice sky today," Erza said

"Wow, you guys are taking this better than I thought," Lucy said.

"Well think about it, I'm a demon from 400 years ago, Gray was trained by _the_ Subzero, and Erza is technically a princess of Dragnof. And Juvia here is made of freaking water!" Natsu said as he points to everyone.

"Heh, you're right!" Lucy said

_"Well, mom I hope you like my decision." Lucy thought._

"Oh, Lucy can I umm...ask you out on a date?" Natsu said as he blushed.

"Sure!" Lucy said as Team Wildcard walks out of the Heartfilla Estate.

**CH.15 Loki's Secret Under the Stars**


	16. Chapter 15

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners**

**I also do not own other references to games or other anime.**

**Please leave a review and enjoy the story**

**opening to use Fairy Tail Opening use opening 2 Sense of Wonder or opening 3**

**I'M BACK READERS AND I FINISH ALL OF MY WORK FOR THE TIME BEING I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORIES AND SUPPORT TheLethalSperg500's Fire Fist Izuku.**

**CH.15 Loke's Secret Under the Stars**

**The Magic Council Era**

"The Trial of Jose Porla will now begin!" a council member said with seriousness.

"Jose what you have done is unforgivable even if you give your claim," Org said.

**"****IT WASN'T ME IT WAS FAIRY TAIL THEY ATTACKED MY GUILD AND KIDNAPPED LUCY HEARTFILLA!"** Jose yelled in hoping they would believe him… obviously it did not.

"Oh, really? Let see here, you put a slave ring on Gajeel, attacked three of Fairy Tail members and chained them, use a magic weapon that could have kill countless of civilian lives, almost using the **Abyss Break** spell that also could have kill civilians in Magnolia, and eye witness reports that you kidnap Lucy and plan to torture the poor girl until her father meets your demands. Shall I say more?" Ultear said with venom since she heard what happen to everyone and her home and let's just say she is very mad right now.

"Ultear is right the crimes you have committed for money and guild rankings cannot go unpunished." Yajima said

"Yes, Jose Porla you are to be imprisoned with all of your titles revoked and Phantom Lord disbanded and your second punishment is doing our paperwork." Org said as he listed the punishment.

"No! You can't do this to me NOOOO!" Jose said as he was dragged off by Rune Knights.

"Now about Fairy Tail…" Seigrain said

"Well, reports says that they only attack since their members were harm and you know how Fairy Tail is protective of their own," a nameless council member said as everyone agreed they also agreed to lighten Fairy Tail's sentence…. Eventually.

The magic council rules that Jose was stripped of his title and Fairy Tail is innocence. Makarov and Yajima talks were the same.

**Meanwhile at the guild **

Lucy got her keys back and her spirits were worried since Cancer and Aquarius had met Jude.

"Lucy are you alright?" Aquarius asked

"Yeah, but I'm glad I have such good friends like you or Natsu," Lucy said with a heartfelt smile as she left her apartment to help Fairy Tail to rebuild their Guild Hall.

Just then he came…

"Well well, you losers would need a new place to hang out when I'm master of Fairy Tail ha ha ha!" Laxus said as he laughs but was normal one shot punched by Natsu.

"Well if you said that then why you weren't at the battle, we did need your help." Natsu said coldly.

"Well I..." Laxus tried to answer but was frozen punched by Gray

"Just, leave if you couldn't handle Natsu's punch then you couldn't handle me." Gray said

"Find..." Laxus left with the lightning crashed down to where he was as everyone was getting back to work.

(The Events of the Next Generation never happen not in my story)

**Many days later at Fort Term**

Team Wildcard just defeated the bandits that were hiding in the fortress with Juvia hiding outside stalking Gray for the romantic comedy reasons. When they got outside, they saw Loke and then he ran away. Later team Wildcard went to the spa after that Gray, Happy and Erza had a pillow fight while Natsu and Lucy decided to walk out and go on a date.

As they were walking Natsu went to get some ice cream.

As he left Lucy met two strange men who were trying to perv on Lucy and manage to suppress Lucy's magic but not Sunshine since it's the middle of the night.

As Lucy screamed Natsu and Loke came out of nowhere and beat the two up.

**Intermission as Chibi Loki and Chibi Natsu beats the two up the two guys.**

Later Lucy, Natsu, and Loke were at a restaurant with a man who has a very large forehead looking at the three with Lucy and Natsu on one side of the room with Loke on the other side. And the guy who owns the restaurant asked to play some music but Natsu and Lucy refuse will cause his large forehead to bend a bit.

"Okay, Loke we'll be seeing ya." Natsu said as Loki grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Please I just need this one I don't have much to live." Loke said which made Lucy and Natsu eyes widen.

"Please don't tell anyone..." Loke said as the two who were both worry for Loke's words.

"Just kidding it was a joke haha!" Loke said then Lucy slap Loke's face which causes his glasses to fall off.

"Y-you jerk I thought you were being serious!" As Lucy ran out with Plue on her back.

"Loke what you did was really low you know that and you really want to do it I know you had some connection to a celestial wizard but now I'll catch up to Lucy," Natsu said as he then ran off to find Lucy.

**Tomorrow morning at the guild**

Poor Mirajane was being asked by Loke's many girlfriends.

"Where's is Loke? Who are you? Loke come back! Is Loke getting marry? Who is it?" Several girls asked Mirajane

"LUCY! HELP ME! Mirajane screamed comically as Lucy looked at her in surprise.

"So, this is Loke's girlfriend?! SHE'S a tramp!" the girls said with hatred.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAID?**" Natsu said as the girls' froze and turned around and saw the terrifying demon called Natsu with flames around him evilly.

**BBBBOOOOOOOMMMMM! **

As a pillar of flames exploded which resulted the girls covered in black stuff.

"**AAAHHHHH!**" the girls screamed and ran away crying.

"Thanks Natsu but I could have handle it," Lucy said

"I know but they called you a tramp what would you expected me to do?" Natsu said as he defends himself.

Later Elfman and Lucy exits the public bath house and Lucy spoke to Loke same events that happened.

**Meanwhile at Lucy's home.**

"Open Gate of the Southern Cross Crux!" Lucy yelled as she summoned Crux.

"Woah," Happy said in awe.

"Alright Grandpa Crux find out what you can about Loke and his relationship to other celestial wizards," Lucy asked

As Crux fell "asleep" as he was searching.

"Looks like he's asleep," Happy said

But Lucy corrected Happy just then Crux woke up and told her that Loke was once knew Karen of Blue Pegusus but could say anymore due to privacy laws then actually falling asleep.

"Is he asleep or what?" Happy asked as he sweat drop.

Later, Gray knocks on Lucy door and told her that Loke has left the guild and everyone is looking for him. Gajeel and Natsu are using their noses to track him like blood hounds.

"Oh, no if I'm right he should be there…" Lucy said with worry.

**At a gravestone next to a waterfall**

"So, that's Karen's grave." Lucy said as she was standing behind Loke.

"Yeah, it is..." Loke said with sadness and guilt.

"So, that makes you a spirit Loke the lion or Leo the lion. Your name is an anagram for Leo with a K for Karen right?" Lucy said as Loke no Leo nodded.

"I don't understand your contract with Karen should have broken years ago." Lucy said

"Yeah, been here since I was banished from the spirit world. That was three years ago." Loki said

"What? I thought a spirit could last up to a year! What did you do?" Lucy asked

"I disobeyed my master and that's what killed her it was my fault." Loki said as he started his story.

He explained it all the abuse he and Aries went through by Karen's hand and then told her one thing that changed…

**Flashback in.**

_"__What?! What happened to Karen!" Leo/Loke asked in a frantic._

_"__She went up against a powerful rouge Celestial Wizard by the name of Angel. I heard that she went in from of Aries as an attack from Angel that would have harm Aries hit her," Bob said_

_"__What why did she do it?" Leo/Loke asked_

_"__She told me before she left for the mission that she was going to break her contracts with all of her spirits after her last one as a celestial wizard," Bob said_

_"__Last one? She was going to give up being a celestial wizard?!" Leo/Loke said in shock_

_"__Your words and her boyfriend words went through her cold heart but as I told you she was killed in action as she tried to protect Aries so much that she didn't even try to summon any spirits. I heard before she die she was about to break her contract with all of her spirits but Angel crushed her windpipe." Bob said with sadness._

_"__It was me it's my fault… I'M SORRY KAREN!" Loke/Leo yelled to the sky._

**Flashback ends**

"And that's my story...Grrr... Well it's time for me to vanish in front of Karen's grave." Loki/Leo said as he fades.

"**NO! I WOULD LET YOU DIE! OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN LION LEO!**!" Lucy yelled as she tried to open the gate.

"**NO DON'T DO IT! LUCY YOU DON'T HAVE ENGOUGH MAGIC POWER TO OPEN MY GATE!**" Loki said

"NOT IF I USE **SUNSHINE** AT FULL POWER!" Lucy yelled as her axe glow to become a temporary sun that her body glowed while the world was cracking.

**Meanwhile in town**

"Hey what's that light?" Elfman said in confusion.

"It's Lucy's **Sunshine**! Move it you fools!" Natsu said as he ran towards the light as everyone was following the demon.

**Back with Lucy**

"PLEASE DON'T DO IT DON'T MAKE ME KILLED YOU TOO!" Leo/Loke yelled in worry and guilt.

"**YOU DIDN'T KILL KAREN WHO EVER SAID THAT IS WRONG!**" as Lucy yelled he appeared.

**BOOM!**

"No, way it's him the Celestial Spirit King..." Leo/Loke said as he look up.

"So, he is the ruler of the celestial spirit." Lucy said in awe.

"Greetings old friend it's been a while but as you know you have broken celestial law and so you have been banished for it." Celestial Spirit King said

"You...You call yourself his friend?! Loke has been suffering for three years for standing up for Aries! Karen took a job that she couldn't handle! So, you're wrong old man!" Lucy said with anger.

"Old man?" _"She is as arrogant as Esconor."_ Celestial Spirit King thought

"Uh...Lucy?" Loke/Leo said in worry since the Celestial Spirit King could be as strong as one of the Demon Gate of Tartaros.

"Please sir, you have to change his fate!" Lucy said as her spirits appeared one by one.

"No way her/Lucy spirits there all here!" Loke and The Celestial Spirit King thought.

"YEAH!" Natsu said as Loke looked up and saw his friends and other members of Fairy Tail.

"Hey, man don't you disappear on us man." Gray said

"Yeah, I want to get you a drink." Gajeel said

"Don't die on us." Erza said

**"****LOKE! LOKE! LOKE!**" the guild cheered his name.

"Guys..." Loke/Leo said in awe.

"Hmmm... Miss Heartfilla. You and your friends speak so highly of Leo. It seems I have made an error in judgement... and so Leo the Lion you have been granted access to the spirit world once again welcome back friend." the Spirit King said with a smile.

"Thanks so much old man and thanks for coming!" Lucy said as she waves at the king.

"No, I didn't come on my own it seems Leo made a powerful friend one that forces me and a part of the Celestial World to here." the Spirit king said then smiles as he fades away.

And Loki/Leo also fades back to the Spirit World and Lucy got herself a new key Loke's key.

**Later in the morning.**

"Hey, Loke! I knew you looked so familiar you were one of the spirits that opened up the Eclipse Gate weren't you." Natsu said

"Maybe..." Leo/Loke said with vagueness.

"You know I knew there was something off about I thought you were a were-cat or something." Gray said as he thought he was a were-cat.

"Hey, Loke want some fish?" Happy said

"No, but I want to thank Lucy, so I got Team Wildcard Tickets to a resort I already gave Erza's hers." Loki/Leo said

"Come on let's go!" Erza said as she was already dress for the occasion

But unbeknownst to Team Wildcard things are about to get hectic as the past will come back for Erza sooner than later.

**CH.16 The Tower Of Heaven Part 1**

**Return to "Heaven"**


	17. Chapter 16

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners**

**I also do not own other references to games or other anime.**

**Please leave a review and enjoy the story**

**opening to use Fairy Tail Opening use opening 2 Sense of Wonder or opening 3**

**CH.16 The Tower Of Heaven Part 1**

**Return to "Heaven"**

**At the Akane Resort.**

**"WEE!" **Lucy scream out in happiness as she was riding a waver(One Piece)**.**

**Meanwhile at the beach sandbar****.**

**"****OH OUCH!****" **Happy said in pain as the sand was too hot and Samedea is swimming in the water.

**"****I GOT YOU!****" **Gray yelled out as he hit the beach ball to Erza.

**"****HA! TAKE THIS!****" **Erza yelled out as the beach returned to Gray.

**Meanwhile with Lucy.**

**"****HELP ME!****" **Natsu/Smaug/Inferno yelled in terror since they don't want to waste any magic power.

**"**Yeah, but it was your idea Natsu!" Lucy said as she laughs.

But then…

**GROPE!**

"Huh?" Lucy and Natsu thought.

**Silence…..**

Both Lucy and Natsu were both steaming red and unfortunately, Natsu let go of her and fell into the ocean.

"**NATSU!**" Lucy yelled as Natsu's hand began sinking down.

**SPLASH!**

Lucy swam after Natsu and brought him to shore and performed CPR or attempted to on poor Natsu.

"Ugh…" Natsu said as his eyes opened up and felt his lips were on Lucy?!

This made Natsu steaming red.

And Lucy saw Natsu's eyes were opened and she went steaming red as well.

Both decided to join Gray and Erza's game of Volley Ball to avoid the said subject.

While the four humans, one blue cat, and a fish sword were playing around. A certain blue hair stalker was looking at a certain Ice Demon Slayer.

"My Gray… You're so handsome…" Juvia said with a flirty tone in the distance.

And her crush gotten even more handsome as Natsu stole off with Gray's swim trunks.

"**HEY GIVE THAT BACK YOU DEMON!**" Gray yelled as he used the beach ball to cover his naked….thing….

"**GRAY! SAMA!**" Juvia screams out and then fainted with hearts in her eyes.

Later at the Hotel that Team Wildcard was staying at…

"Ahh, I never felt so better," Erza said as she began to close her eyes and began to dream…

**_Dreamscape…_**

_"Erza… Dinner." Irene said with a cheerful smile._

_"Mommy!" Erza Young said with a happy attitude._

_But then…_

_Strange robe men taking away children and adults alike._

_"ERZA!" Irene screams as she was bombarded by several anti-dragon spells._

_"MOMMY!" Erza screamed as she was taken away by the robed men._

_Then an image of a demonic-looking tower appeared._

_People being enslaved and/or being tortured. _

_Slaved people imprisoned._

_Evil creatures appeared._

_Young Erza crying and a mysterious blue-haired boy with tattoos on his face smiling evilly._

_"Don't you see? There is no freedom in this world." A young boy's voice said._

_As Erza was holding on to a piece of driftwood until being found by a certain Green Hair ronin and his blue haired samurai wife._

Then Erza woke up from her nightmare.

"Huh…It was a dream? But why now?" Erza thought as she reequip her bikini for her samurai armor and kimono.

Then the door opened.

"Erza, are you alright?" Lucy came in a red fancy dress said in a worrisome tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine but we should get going to the casino Natsu, Happy and Gray must be having fun by now." Erza said as she requips to a beautiful purple dress.

"Flashy but great! Come on!" Lucy said as she ran to the casino in heels (don't ask).

As Erza looks at the mirror she smiles for the peace she deserves.

**At the Casino**

People of young or old were playing games but the most important thing is everyone is having fun!

Gambling, slot machines, a riding horse/bull challenge, and a roller coaster?! How big is this place?!

**Meanwhile with Natsu and Happy.**

"Alright No.17!" Natsu/Smaug cried out for the number that would bring them money.

"Yeah, don't be mean seventeen! Hey, that rhymes!" Happy said

As the numbers were spinning… but before we go to the result let me tell you that these machines are rigged…

**Meanwhile in the distance…**

"Heh heh, no one wins in my machine… **BOOP**!" a shady looking guy said as he presses a button to make sure the numbers don't match.

**Back with Natsu **

All the numbers were 17!? And the machine spilled out all the money which made the shady looking guy eyes popped out.

"**NANI?! IMPOSSIBLE?!**" the shady looking guy yelled which made everyone look at him strangely.

"Wow, I can't believe we won!" Happy said

"Yeah, ol buddy of my must because of our luck," Natsu/Smaug said as he stored up all the money they won into a "digital" safe and send it home.

"**DAMNIT!**" a voice yelled out in the distance in a similar-looking machine that Natsu was using.

As Natsu and Happy looked over and saw two certain lovers.

"**I GOT THE NUMBER BUT THE STUPID MACHINE CHANGED AT LAST MINUTE!**" Gajeel yelled out loud as he is mad that the machine cheated him thanks to the shady looking guy.

"Don't worry Gajeel it must be bad luck or something calm down," Levy said as she calms her boyfriend down.

"Sigh… Thanks, Shrimp you always know what to do." Gajeel said

"Gajeel? Levy?" Natsu asked as he and Happy walked over.

"Salamander?/Natsu?" Gajeel/Levy said in surprise.

"Yo! Salamander!" Gajeel said as he gave a fist bump to Natsu.

"So, what are you two are doing here?" Happy asked

"Oh, this is our anniversary of the day we met every year we come to the resort with the saved money we earned from missions does that answer your question?" Levy said

"Yes that pretty much sums it up," Natsu said

"Now if you excuse me I'm going to make a complaint and/or find the guy who cheated which will be easy since every time I smell the same guy each year and he's there!" Gajeel said as he pointed at the sweaty shady looking guy.

"**OH NO!" **the guy yelled out.

"**I GOT YOU NOW!**" Gajeel said evilly as he turned his right arm into a steel pillar thing.

Meanwhile with Gray who was playing cards and was humiliating a bunch of other card players who lost everything including their clothes except for underwear and Gray instill in his suit ironic no?

"Not a dull moment with us, so who has a two?" Gray asked

"Ah MAN!/I Give!/ DAMNIT! /How do you do this!?" the other gamblers asked in defeat.

As Gray was about to answer she appeared.

"Hello, Gray do you remember me?" Juvia asked in a blue dress with a Fairy Tail golden necklace.

"Yeah, you're Juvia, right? Let's talk somewhere else." Gray said

**Back with Natsu as Gajeel was about to punch the poor guy but to be fair he was cheating…**

"Please, sir! Don't do this!" an employee said

"Cool your jets, boys." A cube guy said and yes he is a blockhead.

"Huh?" Gajeel and the group said in confusion.

"Either play nice or hit the bricks you got that?" the cube guy said

"Blockhead? Weird. Square?! Don't get in my way!" Natsu/Levy/Happy/ and Gajeel said at the same time.

"Now I'm gonna ask you, fellows, some questions but first…" the cube guy said as his body glow and Gajeel was caught by the guy and slammed into the machine.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed out.

Then the Cube guy turned his arm into a blaster?!

"You could either live a dandy life or a jealous poser!" the cube guy said as the laser is pointing at Gajeel's face with Gajeel looking worried.

**Meanwhile with Gray**

"So I heard Phantom was disbanded? What are you going to do now?" Gray asked

"Well, I umm… plan to join Fairy Tail," Juvia said as she blushed

"Well that's good in fact I bet the master would love you and I would love to have you at our guild," Gray said coolly which made Juvia faun over Gray's flirting.

Then a tall man wearing a metal mask in green walked over Gray and Juvia's location

"Are you Gray Fullbuster the **"Sub Zero Demon Hunter"**?" the masked man said as he cast a magic circle which hits both of them.

**Meanwhile with Lucy and Erza **

"What was that?" Lucy asked

"Must be a parade or something!" a guy in a blue squirrel suit said.

"Hmmm… Yeah, that checks out." Erza said

**Back with Gray**

"**JUVIA!**" Gray yelled

"So…Where's Erza?" the masked/cube man asked at the same time.

"Come on sing!" the cube guy said

"Erza?" Gray and Natsu asked at the same time.

**Back with Erza and Lucy.**

Erza was winning and then there was a dealer change…

"Alright let's raise the stakes." The blond man said as he tossed five cards to Erza.

Which spells death.

"Huh? What? Sho? Is that you?" Erza said in surprised

"Oh you do remember me, dear sister," Sho said

"So, this creep is someone from your past?" Lucy asked and was planning to call Rhitta to her.

"Your… here? Alive?..." Erza stammered.

**Back at Gray's location**

"Again where is Erza?" the masked man asked

"Over my dead body!" Gray said as Juvia reforms and declared to protect Gray.

But the masked man received a message from Sho that he found Erza and turned out the lights and attacked Gray and Juvia with a spell while at the same time Cube guy shot Gajeel and Levy screamed. Lucy and Erza heard the screaming too.

And as the lights turned on Sho turned all the people into cards.

"Meow," a cat girl said as rope appeared and tied up Lucy.

"**HUH?! THIS WON'T HOLD ME!**" Lucy yelled out as she struggles to move.

"Erza, aren't you rosy?" the cat girl said

"Milliena? You can use magic too?" Erza said in shock.

"It's been a while huh? Erza?" Milliena said

"Please let her go she my friend!" Erza asked

"But aren't we friends Erza. But we used to until you betrayed us and adopted by a magicless nobody and his useless wife," Sho said coldly

**Meanwhile in the New World mainly Wano**

"Why do I get the feeling that I want to kill someone for insulting me and my wife?" Zoro said coldly as he was awaken by said insult.

"Just go back to sleep Zoro kun." Tashigi said as the two went back to sleep.

**Back at the resort**

"Keep those emotions in check and everything will be alright." Cube guy said

"Blockhead?" Lucy thought

"Wally? You use magic too?" Erza asked

"Why so surprise?" the masked man appeared

"S-Simon?!" Erza said in surprised.

"**ERZA! ARE THEY YOUR FAMILY FROM THE R SYSTEM?**" Lucy asked since she knows what Erza been through.

"Yes. Everyone please release Lucy I'm begging you!" Erza asked

"Who cares about that _bitch_ she can die and go to heaven for all I care right Wally?" Sho said creepy

"Alright, just be quiet and no gets hu…" Wally said as he turned his arm into a gun and pointed at Lucy's head but Lucy remain calm.

**BOOM!**

"Huh?" Wally said in confusion.

**BOOM!**

"Meow?" Milliena said in confusion.

**BOOM!**

"W-what's that?" Sho asked in fear.

**BOOOM!**

"…." Simon in silence

As the doors exploded revealing Natsu!

"What? Wally I thought you said you took out the dragon slay and his companion!" Simon said

"I did! Black Steel Gajeel and the leader of Shadow Gear!" Wally said

"Well you missed me. Now I want Happy and to beat the one called Sho." Natsu said with an evil grin.

"Why? Cause I insulted your…" as Sho was about to finish his sentence Natsu charged at Simon since Sho was in the middle of monologuing.

"**MIDNIGHT!**" Simon said as he turned out the lights again but what he did not know Natsu is a demon!

"Game over." Natsu/Inferno said as he was about to finish Simon but Simon went up to Natsu and whispered something in his ear leaving Natsu shocked then was blasted by Simon's spell resulting in crashing to the wall.

As Erza saw this Wally shot Erza in the back and Wally gave Milliena Happy who was tied up and gagged along with his sword. And Happy was being snuggled to death.

Then the Enemy group disappears and plans to go to "heaven".

Then Natsu woke up and rips up the rope that was tied to Lucy and Lucy used Absolute Cancel on the cards returning the people back into people.

Then Natsu and Lucy ran to a hurt Gray but it turns out to be ice and looked at Juvia revealed to be hiding Gray but he was mad that he didn't had a chance to fight him since a demon slayer in the dark would totally help him. Which leaves Juvia to sadden by this fact. Then Gajeel woke up and ran to find Wally who shot him. Levy, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia followed Gajeel who is following his nose.

The scene with Jellal and the long-haired man was the same.

When Erza woke up Sho was in her "room".

"Erza I'm so glad you're here with us but why?...**WHY YOU BETRAYED JELLAL YOU BITCH!**" Sho yelled out as he cried.

As Erza thought about the past when she heard Jellal's name.

**CH.17 The Tower Of Heaven Part 2:**

**Jellal and His Game**


	18. Chapter 17

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners**

**I also do not own other references to games or other anime.**

**Please leave a review and enjoy the story**

**opening to use Fairy Tail Opening use opening 3 **

**CH.17 The Tower Of Heaven Part 2:**

**Jellal and His Game**

**At Era**

"No it can't be! It still exist!" Org said with shock.

"I'm afraid so about a decade ago the R-System was constructed by a bunch of Zeref's cultists." A council member said.

"But all seven of them were destroyed! There shouldn't be any ruins left even the islands were destroyed with the **Buster Call**." a council member who looked like a cat said.

"It seems we missed one in the waters neared Ka Elm." A green haired council woman said.

"How did we miss it? Is it complete?" Org asked and was worried that the R-System is completed.

"I don't know this was the last image our team we send before they went missing." The green haired lady said.

"Well it seems finish to me." Ultear said.

"But why now? After ten years." The cat man said.

"The Tower of Heaven. It's the name of the tower not the R-System." Seigrain said

"I don't care if it's the Fiore Castle it must be destroyed. That place use dark magic and was specifically design to revive Zeref!" Org said in worry.

"Actually Zeref is immortal and the tower was a prototype attempt to revive Natsu." Ultear corrected Org.

"Maybe we should send the army to take care of them." The green haired lady said

"We can't for two reasons one the cult is no longer there and two it's just a group of wizards led by Jellal." A council man said as Yajimi's eyes opened up.

"But that's the name of your brother." Org said

"Yes, he's playing a game with us." Seigrain said.

"Wait I forgot to mention Team Wildcard are chasing down wizards that Erza knew when she was on the R-System." Ultear said

"What? But why?" Org asked with worry since Team Wildcard can probably destroy an island now with their new member Lucy "Fairy Tail's Sin of Vanity."

"Apparently they kidnapped Erza…" Ultear said as everyone gasped

**GASP?!**

"But how Erza Belersion is one of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail." A council member said in shock.

"…and if I remember what Erza said about the tower and what I have read in Natsu's book. They are going to use Erza as a sacrifice to activate the tower." Ultear said who had a worry looked.

_"Gray I hope you can save Erza and destroy that tower of heaven." Ultear thought._

**Meanwhile at sea**

"I hope the people that I freed from the cards are okay." Lucy said

"Don't worry Lucy, I called my sister and told her everything." Gray said

"Yeah, I just hope Erza is alright." Levy said

"So where are we?" Juvia asked

"Well don't asked Salamder cause he has motion sickness! HAHA!" Gajeel said as he laughs at NAtsu's sickened state.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up but once you reach your limit of power and pass it you will suffer the curse of the dragon slayers." Natsu said as he barfs.

"Curse? What curse?" Gajeel asked in confusion.

"Eh, whatever we are going in the right way anyway." Gajeel said

"Well, I still can't believe someone got the drop on us and manage to take Erza." Gray said.

"Well they must be powerful wizards if they beat Erza." Juvia said voicing her own opinion.

"What? They didn't beat her she could have kill all of them in one shot. Quit saying that you know her." Gray said coldly.

"AH! I'm so sorry Gray SAMA!" Juvia said with a lovestruck attidutue.

"Calm down… the wizards that attacked us were Erza's family before Fairy Tail… Which makes me wonder why did she entrust us with her life story did she trust us that much?" Lucy said

"Groan…Huh?" Natsu groaned then Inferno took over which made his red turned red.

"Huh? I sense a disturbance in magic energies are being absorbed." Inferno said.

As birds flying in the sky began to DIE! Fish also began to die, and following with wreckage of a battleship.

"The birds?" Gajeel said

"The Fish!" Levy said

"Oh, man those poor bastards they never stood a chance." Inferno said sadly about the soldiers on the ship.

"Guy! Look that ominous looking tower must be the Tower of Heaven." Lucy pointed at the clearly ominous and evil tower.

"I'll protect us." Juvia said as she casted a waster spell to hide everyone in water.

**Meanwhile with Erza**

"N-no way the Tower of Heaven is completed?" Erza said as she was surprised by the fact that the Tower was complete with only 10 years.

"That's right we kept building it since you left Erza." Sho said

**Meanwhile with Team Wildcard**

"I have an idea why don't we dive under water and sneak in!" Levy said with pride.

"Hmm… that can work okay everyone keep quiet." Inferno said

**Meanwhile with Erza again in a cell with arms over her head.**

"The ceremony will begin tonight. You'll be staying here until then." Sho said

"Ceremony? They're going to activate the tower but there is no one going to be revived!?" Erza thought.

"I'm sorry but this is the price for betraying Jellal… betraying us… but you did hurt him he gave you the honor of being the sacrifice for Lord Zeref." Sho said with an evil grin.

"It's ashamed that we won't be seeing each other after the ceremony but this will help us reach heaven." Sho said as Erza trembled…

"Oh you're trembling in fear of being a sacrifice or I it that this cell brings back memories." Sho said as a flashback of an attempt escape.

**_Flashback many years ago at the R-System._**

_"Alright whose idea was this escape plan?" a skinny cultist asked with his scary "dog"._

_As everyone in the room were panicing except for Erza who was calm since she eolved quickly and became strong enough to break bones with one jab but the cultist would punish her friends if she tried. But unfortunly Sho was crying and he may be the first one they torture._

_"It was…" Erza said calmly._

_"It was me!" young Jellal said shocking Erza but the cultists knew better._

_"Oh really? I thought it was the GIRL! GRAB HER!" the fat cultist said as the guards grabbed her and Jellal and Simon tried to attack but got shock in the process._

_"ERZA!" Jellal yelled_

_"Don't worry guys I'll be fine." Erza said as she lie about being "fine"._

_"**THEY WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"** Jellal yelled out._

**_End flashback_**

"In the end you were punish for my idea. But /I was scared to say it out loud. I'm sorry it was my fault." Sho said gloomly.

"That is in the past Sho. But none of you have realize the dangers all of you are in right now. The R-Sytem no… the Revive system uses thousands of lives just for the purpose of revive one life! It is inhumane black magic." ERza said with fear and frantic.

"Yes, but who said that magic can't be that? I belevie magic wears away at one's humanity." Sho said with an evil smirk.

"Those are words of a dark magic user. Are you a hypocrite?" Erza said in hoping to make Sho monologue.

"HA! Us to those idiots! This tower isn't only for resurrection… you see Jellal told us that this tower can help us reach heaven…" Sho said ashis words were blanked out as Erza untied her hands.

"Heaven?" Erza asked.

"Yes, once we revive Zeref the world shall be born again under his name just as he would like it." Sho said as he talked about Zeref's "dream".

**Meanwhile on Tenrou Island.**

"**AHCOO!**" a man sneeze who was wearing an ancient looking robe.

"Bless you Zeref kun." A blonde girl said.

"Thank you Mavis. It seem someone was talking about my "dreams" again sigh when will they learn?" Zeref said sadly since he didn't ask to have a cult or to be immortal but he is with his wife and has a brave son.

**Back to the Tower of Heavn.**

"…And then once we revive him! WE WILL DRAGGED DOWN THE MAGIC COUNCIL, THE INOCENTS THAT NEVER KNEW OUR PAIN, YOUR FRIENDS, AND THE TRAITOR WILL BE DRAGGED TO HELL AND WE'LL BE THE MASTERS OF THE WORLD!" Sho yelled out manically.

But just then…

**KICK!**

Erza manage to untie herself and kicked poor Sho in the crotch resulted him knocked out.

"I'm sorry Sho but you had to stop for your sake." Erza said sadly as she left her cell she changed into her samurai kimono and armor.

"**WHAT HAS HE HAVE DONE TO THEM!**" Erza yelled out as she emitted a demonic aura as if she has three faces and six arms.

**Meanwhile with Happy.**

As Happy woke up he what he saw shocked him…

"Where am I…**AND WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY CATS?!**" Happy screamed.

Just then Milliena came out of nowhere and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" Milliena asked

"Actually I have been better." Happy said.

"**OH WOW! A TALKING CAT!**" Milliena yelled out as she hugged him even more.

"Help… you're…crushing…me!" Happy said as he gasped for air.

"Hey, Milli you should stop before you put the talking cat in the litter box in the sky." Wally said

"Meow?" Milliena said for some reason.

"It's you!" Happy yelled

"You know what's better than a talking cat?... A cat that talks." Wally said coolly.

"**BUT THAT'S THE SAME THING!** Alright you jerks, where am I and what happened to Natsu?!" Happy yelled at the cube dude.

"Well I hate to say it but we had to run less we suffer the wrath of a brother to Zeref." Wally said just when...

"Commander Wally! Erza Belersion has escaped her cell!" a guard man said.

"Meow! That's Erza for ya!" Milliena said

"Yeah, but she won't be able to break out like last time." Wally said

**Meanwhile with Jellal.**

"So she escaped well let's make a game Erza and her friends against me? I wonder who would win?" Jellal said

**Meanwhile at the Magic Council of Era**

"We should gather more intel!" Org said

"No we send in the Military!" the green haired council woman said

"You're both fools." Seigrain said

"Seigran!" Org said in shock.

"How dare you!" the green haired council woman said

"Only fools would sent hundreds of soldiers who could be overpowered by these powerful monsters. Our only option is firing Etherion." Seigrain said

"Are you NUTS?!" Org yelled

"That's inter space magic! Made by Magic King August when he created Ethrion to be equal to one of Ancologia's ROARS!" the cat man said

**_As an image of Ancologia(dragon or human) destroying continents! Centuries ago!_**

**_And an image of Etherion destroying a country!_**

"Here me out if we focus the Ethrion on the R-System we should be able to completely destroyed and reduce deaths of innocent ife." Seigrain said

"Grr… I vote for firing Ethrion." The cat man said.

"**WAIT! MY BROTHER IS THERE PLEASE GIVE THEM MORE TIME!**" Ultear said as she pleaded them.

"But wouldn't that kill your brother?" Org said

"Yes, but he lost the right of being my brother long ago and sacrifices are need to be made." Seigrain said.

**Meanwhile with Erza.**

"**WHERE'S JELLAL?**" Erza said to a guardman who is scared.

**Meanwhile with the rest of Team Wildcard.**

"That's a lot of lookouts." Gray said softly.

"Let's charge them." Gajeel said.

"Don't think about it Gajeel!" Levy yelled.

"Levy is right if we charge in Happy and Erza may get hurt as unlikely that be." Lucy said

"I have an idea why don't we swim under the tower?" Juvia said

"That's a great idea! Come on our friends are waiting!" Natsu said as he jumps into the water and the rest follows with Levy in a air helmet.

After Team Wildcard got there with no issue.

Until…

"**INTURDERS! YOU WILL IDENTIFY YOURSELF!"** a guardman on a flying creature yelled as groups of guardmen appeared.

"Well that means we FIGHT! HEH HEH!" Gajeel said evilly.

"Oh no." Levy said

"You losers want to know who we are?!**WE'RE THE ONES WHO WILL DESTROY THIS TOWER!**" Natsu yelled as he ignites his hand on fire with Devil/Dragon slayer magic and smash it to the ground!

As a cloud of dirt appeared Team Wildcard, Gajeel, Levy, and Juvia jumped out of the dust and started attacking.

"Oh no!" the man said.

"**FIRE DRAGON DEMON ROAR!**" Natsu yelled as he roared.

"**AHHHH! SO HOT!**" the guards yelled.

"**ICE MAKE DEMON LANCE!**" Gray yelled as several ice lance hits the gurads.

"**AHH! SO COLD!"** the guard yelled.

"**IRON DRAGON ROAR!**" Gajeel yelled.

"**SO PAINFUL!**" the guards yelled.

"**ALRIGHT RAIN OF WORDS!"** Levy yelled as words of iron and elements rain down on the guards who were confused.

"**THIS IS WEIRD!**" the guards said.

"**WATER SLICER!"** Juvia yelled

"**SUPER SLASH!**" Lucy yelled as she brought down her axe making a powerful slash while Virgo attacked anything in sight.

After a pretty much massacre even though no one die later…

"Alright where's Erza and Happy?" Natsu demanded as he grabbed one of the guards.

As a entrance appeared out of a statue like magic and Team Wildcard decides to enter the entrance.

**Meanwhile with Jellal **

"You're letting them in sir?" the long hair guy asked in shock.

"This is a game and they're lucky enough to beat the first stage but they won't survive the next, Vildalas." Jellal said

"But what about the magic council?" Vildalas said

"Heh they don't have enough votes to destroy me." Jellal said

**Meanwhile at Era.**

"I vote yes." A man raised his hand shaking as it was.

"Not you too!" Org and Ultear said in shock.

**Back with Jellal**

"They only wish they have the power to stop me." Jellal said

**Meanwhile with Team Wildcard**

Team Wildcard began eating except Levy who was concern if the food were poison and Juvia explained that the door that welcomed them was used with magic.

"Princess should you change into something appropriate?" Virgo asked

"Oh! You're right Virgo help me change!" Lucy said

"With pleasure." Virgo said with red eyes and gestured her hands with a perverted manner.

"**OH WOW!**" Natsu/Inferno/Smaug yelled out loud as he began to have a nosebleed.

"Natsu! Wake up man you're our leader!" Gray yelled at Natsu's fainted body.

Gajeel began to blush as well but Levy saw this and hits him hard.

Lucy reappeared with a beautiful green dress with a green hair tie.

"Do I look good or what?" Lucy asked

"**YES YOU DO!**" Natsu/Inferno/Smaug yelled out loud.

But then…

"**IT'S THE INTURDERS!**" a guardsman yelled.

But then… again…

**ERZA ATTACKED THEM!**

"**HUH?!** It's you guys what are you doing here?!" Erza asked in frantic.

"We're here to rescue you and Happy." Levy said

"I'm just here to get that block head for shooting me in the mouth!" Gajeel said

"But the main objective is the destruction of this damn tower and I'm declaring war on Jellal for hurting our friend." Natsu said

"**RIGHT!**" Gajeel said as he ran out to find Wally.

"Come on guys go and help Gajeel and find Happy." Natsu said

"Right!" Lucy said

As Natsu began walking Erza moved her Kitestu the 4th to Natsu's neck.

"What are you doing **ERZA?!**" Levy asked

"I'm sorry but this doesn't concern you… " Erza said

"That bull and you know it. This became our business the moment they, took you, Happy, and place innocent lives at risk." Gray said

"Erza I know you had history about the tower but only told so little about it." Lucy said

"Come on were coming with you whether you want it or not." Gray said

"That's right even the strongest warriors needs backup just like Master said." Natsu said

As Erza turned around… she was crying as everyone was shocked and Gray and Natsu accentually release a huge amount of Conqueror's Haki (this will be an important fact later about Team Wildcard). Which knocks out any enemy soldier who were escaping.

"I'm sorry but this is my problem one that I must face alone but I will tell you the full story of this tower. I only told bits and snippets of the story to make sure Natsu or Gray doesn't go running off to attack. You see long ago this tower was control by a cultists group of "Zeref's Followers" even though he did not want this. The R-System is a device requiring multiple sacrifices just to revive one person and the person was supposed to be Natsu." Erza said as that fact surprised Juvia and Lucy since they're new.

"And I know this because I was once a slave to them forcing to build this tower that was going to fail regardless. Many who tried to escape disappeared, there was no peace and everyone tried to make bonds to keep us sane. And one of the people in the tower was Jellal." Erza said

**_Flashback in_**

_As Jellal was beating up the cultists and tried to rescue Erza…_

_As Erza was crying._

_"**ERZA**! I'm here for you! Let's get you…HUH?! What happened? **WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR RIGHT EYE?!DAMNIT! YOU DIDN'T DEVERSED THIS NO DID WHY?!**" Jellal yelled out with passion and love?_

_As Erza opened her left eye._

_"Je…llal?" Erza said weakly._

_"Erza I'm for you… I'm going to get us out of here. We'll fight back I just know we can…" Jellal said but then magic soldiers appeared in the room surrounding Jellal and Erza and then… silence followed by an explosion._

**_Later…_**

_"Will sister be alright?" Sho asked_

_"Old man Rob will Erza and Jellal will be alright?" Simon asked_

_"Don't worry about it child. Erza is related to August Dragneel a good friend of my who never backs down. Erza will be fine." Rob said_

_"Wait who is August?" Simon asked but before Rob had an each to answered a cultist brought Erza._

_"**GET IN THERE! AND GET BACK TO WORK!**!" the cultist yelled._

_"Wait where's Jellal?" Simon asked_

_"Don't question the child anymore all that matters is she is alive." Rob said_

_"But, Gramps…" Simon said_

_"I can only assume that Jellal offered himself in her place due to her connection…" Rob said_

_"I can't take it…I can't take it anymore!" Sho said as he began to cry._

_"Quit crying brat.I'll teach you to not cry in front of me!" A cultist said coldly as he slowly walked to Sho as Sho was hugging Rob._

_"**PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!**" Sho yelled out._

_As Sho yelled Erza awakened something powerful that wasn't magic …yet._

**_VVVRRRRMMMM!_**

_A shockwave emitted from Erza that made every single cultists either stopped moving or fainted with foam coming from their mouths._

**_Meanwhile in another cell as a prisoner felt the power…_**

_"Huh? But that was Conqueror's Haki who would have **that **in this part of the world?" a man with an ice leg said._

_"What was that Kuzan?" a another slave asked_

**_Back with Erza_**

**_BOOM!_**

_An explosion came from Erza's cell._

_"What was that?" a slave asked_

_"**YOU DAMN BITCH!**! Huh?!" the cultists yelled but then saw Erza grabbing a sword that the cultist drop and the blade was covered in black aura of some sort and was very afraid._

_"Erza what are you…?" Simon asked _

_"**GRAB A WEAPON THEY'RE NOT GOING TO RELEASE US SO WE MUST RELEASE OUR SELVES TO FREEDOM!**" Erza yelled out._

**_"YEAH!"_**_ everyone yelled as they began fighting._

**_Exits Backflash_**

"We took a stand to save our friend Jellal but I did not know what happened to him…" Erza said

**Back to the past meanwhile with Jellal **

"…If I had to guess Jellal change into something… Evil…." Erza said

As Jellal smiles evilly.

**CH.18 The Tower of Heaven Part 3**

**Erza's Past and Wildcard's Rage **

I finally finished this chapter. This is the longest of all of my chapters. I'm trying to put an episode's worry into one chapter so bear with me.


	19. Chapter 18

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners**

**I also do not own other references to games or other anime.**

**Please leave a review and enjoy the story**

**opening to use Fairy Tail Opening use opening 3 **

**CH.18 The Tower of Heaven Part 3**

**Erza's Past and Wildcard's Rage **

**In the Tower Of Heaven.**

Gajeel was looking for the blockhead and Happy since he is Levy's friend.

"GRR! WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?! WHEN I FIND HIM HE IS DEAD MEAT!" Gajeel yelled in anger.

**Meanwhile with Happy…**

As Happy was packing up food and supplies…

"Well it's been fun relaxing but it's time to either escape or fight back. Because IF I DON'T FIGHT SOMEONE I'M GONNA GO INSANE!" Happy said then yelled as he hits a toy cat robot.

"ME….OW!" the toy said.

"Huh?" Happy said

"Meow. Meow. Meow ." the toy said as it walked away.

"Eh, maybe I should follow it I got nothing better to do." Happy said as he was following the toy.

**Meanwhile with Erza and Team Wildcard…**

"We took a stand against the cultists to save our friend Jellal." Erza said

**_Flashback to the R-System…_**

_As the tower was smoking from all sides and explosions happened as well also icebergs?_

**_BOOM!_**

_"DON'T MESS WITH MAD DOG WALLY!" Wally yelled in a war cry._

_"All that manual labor has toughen all of us you lazy ass losers!" Simon said as he swing a heavy object._

_"You brats!" a cultist said as he was cutted down by Erza._

_KSSHHH!_

_"RRAAA!" Erza yelled as she swings the two swords which made a X-shape scar on the cultist._

_"RRAAAA!" everyone roared as they fought the cultists._

_"ICE SABER!" Kuzan yelled as he slashed the cultist away but then he cough of blood… why? Because after the new King of the Pirates came he contracted a deadly disease and decide to reitre completely from fighting marines and pirates but got kidnap while he was sleeping…_

_Meanwhile with Jellal_

_The skinny cultist and the fat cultist were torturing Jellal and hopes to hear him scream or beg for mercy._

_While the two were monolouging about the R-system and that the slaves will go to Heaven after completing the tower to revive their god Zeref. Oh those poor, poor idiots had they did research on Zeref they should have known that Zeref was just trying to get his little brother back._

_The two stopped as they must deal with the revoltution._

_"… God?... I don't believe in such a thing… If there was then all of us wouldn't have suffer for this…" Jellal said._

_As an image of a light blue female with a glaring eyes._

_"I hate it…" Jellal said as the room was slowly being fill with red smoke and gas._

_"Is that so?" a voice said_

_"All of it I hate them, this tower, their god and this god damn world…" Jellal said_

_"Heh…" a light blue skin boy who was standing next to the girl said._

_"Yes, embrace your hatred, and give them to me…" the voice said._

_"Huh?" Jellal said in confusion._

_"I thrive on hatred, sadness, malice, and all those negative feelings you pitiful humans have. They make me stronger…" the voice said_

_"What? Show yourself!" Jellal asked in anger._

_"I'm right here… in this room…no in this tower… so close to them and yet so far… to make me flesh and bone." The voice said as the red fog became thicker and thicker._

_"I said SHOW YOURSELF!" Jellal asked again._

_As dark blobs began dropping from nowhere…_

_"Those fools may have all the faith in the world but they don't have the hatred to finally sense my presense." The voice said _

_"Jellal… you are a lucky child for you have met the god these fools revered." The voice said._

_"What?" Jellal said in shocked._

_"Ha ha ha ha! MY name is Zeref and Hatred is my existent!" the voice laughs_

_Meanwhile on Tenrou Island…_

_Zeref glared menacing at the sky…_

_"What is it Zeref kun?" Mavis asked._

_"I just sensed that someone is planning something darker than what I never imagine… and I'm scared what will happen…" Zeref said_

_Back to the R-System…_

_As Milliena was tying a bandage to Sho's arm._

_"Alright today to take sector eight today!" Erza said_

_"But that's too hard we'll never be able to take on all those cultists!" Simon said._

_"But we must… If we are going to save Jellal…" Erza said sadly._

_"I guess, Jellal is in her mind Simon sorry," Wally said playfully._

_"W-wait! You don't have a crush on Jellal? Do you?" Simon asked as he blushed._

_"W-What?! Why you asked that?" Erza said in shock as she blushed at the thought._

_"It's just that…" Simon said as he blushed._

_"HEY KIDS WATCH OUT!" Kuzan yelled._

_As everyone was caught in an explosion._

_BOOM!_

_"Where did that come from?" Wally said in frantic._

_"Look! Up there!" Milliena said as she pointed at the magic soldiers._

_As everyone was panicking as everyone was either running away or dying from the explosion._

_"Simon!" Wally said as a hurt Simon on the ground._

_"He's hurt…" Millena said with worry._

_As the magic soldiers charged their attacks everyone ran again!_

_"NO WAIT! WE MUST STAND IF WE WANT TO BE FREE!" Erza said as she was caughted in an explosion!_

_As the dust clears up Erza was caught under rumble._

_As the magic soldiers once again charged their attacks._

_Then fired…_

_BOOM!_

_As the dust clears up it was Rob and Kuzan standing in front of Erza._

_"Grandpa Rob! Mr. Kuzan!" Erza said in shock._

_"My magic may not be as strong being as strong as it used to be but I will fight till my last breath!" Rob said _

_"Today may as will be my last day alive and I don't regret everything I did in my past!" Kuzan yelled_

_"BUT WE WILL NOT LET YOU BURN THE INNOCENTS!" Rob/Kuzan yelled as Rob deflected the flame attack right back at the soldiers and Kuzan unleased a flock of Ice birds._

_The attacks were so strong that it made an explosion to the R-System itself._

_"Woah did you see that?" Wally said _

_"Yeah they're so strong they took out a bunch of magic soldiers at once." Sho said_

_As Kuzan and Rob fell to their knees with Kuzan throwing up blood while Rob was crumbling up?_

_"Grandpa? Mr. Kuzan?Are you two alright?" Erza asked with a worried tone._

_"Yes. We may be passed our prime but we have some flames left in us." Rob said_

_"But we are at our ends with the old man magic being tied to his life and my disease quickened with the coldness." Kuzan said_

_"Please Erza don't end up like us. A old fool who lost his magic long ago and a man with regrets. " Rob said_

_"Erza you got your whole life ahead of you don't waste it nor forswear it." Kuzan said_

_As cultists holdling anti magic guns that fired seaprism bullets slowly walked to the group._

**_(Flashback within a flashback.)_**

_("You'll find it within your heart." Rob said_

_"My heart?" Erza asked_

_"Yes the only way to believe in something if you feel it in your heart. I am right Kuzan ?" Rob said_

_"I wouldn't know I am not magic…**COUGHS!**" Kuzan said as he coughs._

_"Hmm… think about this… magic is like fortune telling, healing , prayer or faith. That is what magic is in its simplest form." Rob said_

_"So, does that mean that magic is for true believers?" Erza asked as the scene fades to the wounded Rob and the dying Kuzan)_

_Then to Jellal who is being taken over by darker powers._

_"Yes try to have faith in yourself and in other while balancing nature then you can use magic. That doesn't seem so hard now does it." Rob said_

_As the cultists started firing._

_"I want to use magic just like you and my mom did! So does that mean I'll fly around on a broomstick?" Erza said as she took a broomstick lying on the ground as she smiled. As the adults laughed at her silliness._

_"Well may be not that but it must be something." Kuzan joked._

_As Jellal was being filled with dark magic._

_"You know Erza your smile was the only thing us old timers from previous generations to keep going." Rob said with a smile._

_"Yeah, you remind me of a girl I once made a choice on and I never regret it." Kuzan said as his body began to melt and his heart ready to give in as he remembered Nico Robin._

_"Please stop, your both hurt…" Erza said_

_"Erza you must know that freedom is in the heart." Rob said_

_"There is no freedom in this world." The voice said as it focus the dark magic to Jellal's right eye._

_The magic soldiers kept attacking and the cultists began firing._

_"Follow your heart till the end of the line." Kuzan said_

_"And your dream of being a wizard will come true." Rob said_

_"I can make your dreams come true!" the voice said_

_"KUZAN! GRANDPA!" Erza yelled as the two shattered as she was knocked back._

_"True freedom lies with me." The voice said as Jellal smiles evilly._

_"Erza! We got to move!" Wally said_

_"HURRY!" Sho said_

_As Erza stared at the shackles of Rob and the melted ice of Kuzan at the same time a fruit turns into a dark blue spiral fruit._

_As Erza began to cry her and she awakened her magic power and unleashed another butst of Conquerorer's Haki and a magic circle appeared under Erza and made the weapon flew towards the cultists with blazing speed._

_As everyone was praising Erza for her strength._

_Erza then picked up the two swords and with tears in her eye then started attacking everyone._

_"COME ON WE MUST FIGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM!" Erza yelled as everyone starting to attack._

_"YEAH!" everyone roared._

**_Later with the head cultists. _**

_"This revolution has gotten out of hand!" the skinny cultist said in fear._

_"What do we do?!" the fat cultist said._

_"WE RUN!" the skinny cultist said as the two were about to run but was cutted down by Erza._

_"GAHH!" the two cultist yelled in pain._

_Then she freed Jellal and told him about their victory for freedom. That they found some ships to get away from the tower._

_"We're leaving this evil tower for good." Erza said _

_"Erza, there is no reason to leave this tower. This place has all the freedom we need." Jellal said _

_"But I thought you hated this tower! A chance for freedom!" Erza yelled as Jellal was stumbling to the giant crystal._

_"Erza don't you see there is no freedom in this world. The fools of this tower that hold us down. You haven't experience true freedom yet." Jellal said as he emitted a crimson aura._

_"Until you see…Zeref's world!" Jellal said as his eye turned red and had Zeref's symbol into his eye._

_"These cultists were trying to revive Zeref but they couldn't hear his voice like I did." Jellal said as he sends the skinny cultist to the ceiling killing the cultist then kill the fat one by imploding the poor guy._

_"Jellal! Why you did that we had won!" Erza said_

_"Yes, but you must focus your hatred if you want to hear your uncle's voice!" Jellal said manically._

_Erza gasped at this for two reasons her mother told her about her uncles but unfortunely she left out the part where Zeref is immortal. And she may encounter her uncle within a few years._

_"I'm renaming this tower… the Tower of Heaven and if you won't stay then I'll keep the others here. And if you come back…I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!" Jellal said as he threw her out into the ocean…_

_Later on a stolen Marine ship formerly of the Marines the G-5 pirates led by Smoker and Tashigi and visitor Zoro. Picked up Erza from sea and brought her to Fairy Tail._

_Exit flashback_

Everyone in the room were shock and Gray and Natsu were pissed.

"I have to find them and get them out of this tower." Erza said as her left eye began to teared up.

"This makes no sense, who would have the guts to declare themselves as my brother?" Natsu thought

**_Meanwhile at Era_**

"I do agree that the R-System is forbidden magic… but the tower would be useless even if they finish it… the tower was a failed attempt to revive Natsu or **E.N.D.** if any of you even read my report when you asked me about Natsu's connection with Zeref .My spy reported just now that **Team Wildcard** will destroy the tower so I vote no." Ultear said

"Yes, I agree with Ultear a single shot of Ethrion would kill everyone in the tower the guilty or innocent . Including your own brother." Org said

"I will as I must in order to protect the world we live in." Seigrain said.

"I vote yes/ Me too." Two councilman said

"Not you too! We can't fire near Ka El we'll go down in history as mass murderers and no better than Zeref." Org said

"Come on people just one more vote." Seigrain said

**Vote against Etherion: Org, Yajima, Ultear, one unnamed councilman**

**Vote for Etherion: Seigrain, Michello, Belno, Leiji, one unknown councilman**

"Just one vote." Jellal said with a dark smile.

**Meanwhile with Happy.**

"Now that I rebuild this toy into a radar let see where am I?" Happy said as he was out side of the tower.

**Back to Team Wildcard…**

"I don't know Erza I believe everything you say but one thing doesn't add up…" Gray said

"Who claimed to be my brother that is the real culprit to this?" Natsu said

"But weren't demons like Deliora and Lullaby were able to recognize Natsu?" Lucy said

"Yes, they can tell by my true demonic sense for I have the blood of a true demon Melidoas." Natsu said

"But why is Jellal trying to revive Zeref?" Juvia said.

"Yeah, since Zeref is immortal it would be pointless." Levy said

"Yeah, I wonder why your old friends are doing this don't they know that he's lying to them?" Lucy said.

"I'm sure that Jellal lied to them for this god or whatever." Natsu said

"Why do I get a feeling that Erza is hiding something…" Gray thought

"Why are you lying to them…" Sho asked as he walked into the room.

"Sho…" Erza said.

"Making yourself a maytr won't help get sympany from your friends now tell them the truth! You blew up the ship we were going to use when you went mad for power and left us to the past!" Sho said

"Did you ever think that he was lying to you." Gray said

"If you claimed to be Erza's friend then you should know Erza isn't like that." Lucy said

"You weren't there back then Jellal was my salvation YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT EVERYTHING JELLAL SAID WAS A LIE!" Sho said as he cried.

"Yes, he did." Simon said as he appeared into the room.

"Why you!" Gray said as he walked up to Simon.

"Wait, so Simon you were a spy for the magic council. No a spy for Ultear yes?" Natsu said

Indeed I am when I told you of who I really am I wasn't sure you could trust me." Simon said

**_Flashback_**

_"Salamander I'm working for Ultear Milovich let me give you a hit." Simon said_

_"What?" Natsu said in confusion._

**_Flashback ends._**

"It would also explain the darkness spell Gray knew about something so he let you to give him a hit as well." Juvia said

"I don't understand…" Sho said

"I had to fool everyone thinking I was on Jellal's side and I need time to report to Ultear but when we came to capture Erza I took my chance to report to Ultear. And I wanted them to follow us." Simon said

"But why?" Sho said in shock.

"I'm sorry you were so far deep to Jellal's lies that only the truth from Erza would have set you free." Simon said as he hugged Erza.

Then Sho cried and then Erza conforts Sho.

**Meahwhile with Gajeel**

"**RAAAHH!**!" Gajeel crash into the cat room hits the wall and made the cat mask fall on his head.

"**OH COME ON!"** Gajeel yelled out loud.

**CH.19 The Tower of Heaven Part 4**

**Heaven's Game**

**Alright readers the chapters for Fairy Tail will be one episode each and to Guest Vincent Balmes I will take that offer if not why would I put Simon as a spy for Ultear and not the council hmm?**


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm back! Sorry if I was out I had school work.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners**

**I also do not own other references to games or other anime.**

**Please leave a review and enjoy the story**

**opening to use Fairy Tail Opening use opening 3 **

**CH.19 The Tower of Heaven Part 4**

**Heaven's Game**

**As Erza comforted Sho for his lost in trust in Jellal. Simon was able to get the group outside.**

_Meanwhile with Gajeel_

"**DAMN IT I CAN'T GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!**" Gajeel yelled as Wally was going to shoot him in the back.

"End of the road for you dragon…" Wally said

Back with Team Wildcard

"This is bad. Something is messing with my telepathic magic with Wally and Milliena I can't even tell where they are." Simon said.

"Oh no that means Jellal is already onto us." Lucy said as the group ran up the stairs.

"Great that means more fighting." Levy said

As Sho was slowly walking up the stairs.

"Sho are you alright?" Erza asked.

"It's fine… everything is fine now that you are here." Sho said

As Erza smiled for her friend's condition.

"Gray are you sure we can trust this man he did attacked us." Juvia said

"I apologies for attacking you but I had complete confident that Team Wildcard would have survive the attack… more so with Fullbuster's night vision with his demon slayer magic." Simon said.

"But what about Gajeel?" Natsu/Levy asked.

"I also had good confidence that he survives too and since he is a dragon slayer like Natsu here his power will increase greatly." Simon said as the scene changes to Gajeel still in the green cat hat.

**_Meanwhile with Gajeel _**

"**AWCHHEEEWWW!**" Gajeel sneezed

"**AWW DAMNIT I CAN'T WIPE THE SNOT OFF GRRR!"** Gajeel yelled as he was trying to take off the mask.

"Now say goodnight." Wally said

**BANG!**

"**NO!**" Milliena yelled as she grabbed Wally's arm.

"Huh?" Gajeel said in confusion.

"MillI! **STOP IT** get off of me!" Wally said

"Ah HA it the block head!" Gajeel said as he was prepared to fight.

"What are you doing?!" Wally yelled

"… You were going to hurt the kitty cat!" Milliena said.

"Wait a second, that's not even a real cat!" Wally yelled

"…Meow…" Gajeel said cooly.

"See! HE'S adorable!" Milliena said.

**_Meanwhile with Team Wildcard._**

"Why do I have a feeling to beat up Gajeel for some reason?" Levy said

**_Back with Gajeel _**

As Gajeel was defending himself for Wally's attacks Milliena's rope caught him.

"Do'h!" Gajeel said as he fell down.

"End of the line Black Steel." Wally said

**POW!**

"Gajeel?! What's with the cat mask?" Happy asked as he use the radar he made to hit Waally on the head.

"**I'LL EXPLAINED LATER JUST GET THIS STUPID THING OFF OF ME AND UNTIE ME WHILE YOUR AT IT!**" Gajeel yelled

"Right!" Happy said

"GRR… Take this! You flying rat!" Wally said as he started to shoot Happy but he was able to deflect some of the block with a make shift some he found.

As the shooting stopped cause Milliena stopped Wally from hurting Happy.

"**HEY GET ME OUT OF HERE!**" Gajeel said

"Right!" Happy said while Wally was struggling against Milliena.

"This stupid rope won't cut away!" Happy said as he was trying to use the makeshift sword to cut out Gajeel.

"Grr… that means I must use my ultimate technique!" Gajeel said

"Sad Kitty Face Meow…." Gajeel said with a crying kitty face?

"Seriously so uncool man." Happy said

As Milliena stared at Gajeel the rope came off.

"Wait that worked?!" Happy said in shock.

Then Gajeel attacks and beat the two up and manage to get the cat mask off of him and ending up on Wally's head.

**Meanwhile with Jellal**

Jellal moved a chess piece that looked like a tiny grey dragon.

"Heh, Sho and Simon betrayed me and it seems Wally and Milliena have fallen to the Black steel. One side matches are boring." Jellal said

"But sir, Erza was be capture at all costs…" Vidalus said.

"Yes and you can catch her." Jellal said as he puts in three new pieces.

Just then the long hair man transformed into a rock star and appeared was a pink haired woman and an owl headed man.

"Death's Head Caucus's greatest power the Trinity Raven… Vidalus Taka… Fukuro…and Ikaruga.

Vidalus the man who transformed.

Fukuro a owl headed man.

And Ikaruga a pink haired woman.

"Now let's the game begin…" Jellal said as he began to announce his plan.

Meanwhile with Gajeel

"You ann't going nowhere Black Steel…gugh!" Wally said as he was weaken.

"Look man I hurt you enough already don't make me do anymore." Gajeel said

"Yeah," Happy said

"Yeah, well we'll finally get to heaven when people like us are calling the shots just like Jellal told us." Wally said.

Just then…

"Greetings welcome to the Tower of Heaven. My name is Jellal and I welcome you fools to my game of destiny." Jellal said.

**_Meanwhile with Natsu._**

"Ah great he's on to us." Natsu said.

"Yeah, he could be lurking at any corner so watch out." Simon said as Sho was nervous almost panicking.

Back with Jellal

"I'm glad you all have come to play with me. Now let's begin." Jellal said as he was surrounding by Trinity Raven.

**_With Gajeel._**

"**GAMES HUH? **Well** FIGHT ME!**" Gajeel yelled

"What do you mean Jellal?" Wally asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious I'm planning to use Erza as a sacrifice in the name of Lord Zeref." Jellal said

As Team Wildcard and Levy flinched and Sho was sweating even more.

"No… I won't let you!" Sho said.

"The rules are simple if Erza is sacrificed I win and Heaven's gates are opened. But if you win as unlikely as it may be. You get to be free but you must fight my three "knights"." Jellal said.

"Knights ?" everyone thought.

"Knights? Who could they be?" Simon said out loud.

"The only way to beat is to beat them first then beat me." Jellal said.

As the screen shows the same pieces as the anime but have a grey dragon and a book piece.

"This will be a three on ten." Jellal said.

"Oh I did forget to mention this one thing but the Magic Council has Ethirion appeared above the tower. But good news they're in the middle of voting. But once they finished boom no one wins…" Jellal said

"Hey wait a minute that wasn't part of the deal if that thing hits we will all be going to HELL!" Vidalus said.

"Now, Vidalus got cold feet do you?" Ikaruga said as the rocker flinched.

"**NO WAY THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I NEED TO GET MY BLOOD BOILING YEAH!**" VIdalus yelled out.

"Now, there is a unknown time limit until Etherion fires." Jellal said

**_Meanwhile with Natsu…_**

"No Jellal! You mad man!" Lucy yelled.

"No way I get the council would act but not like this!" Erza said

"Damnit Ultear you better know what you are doing." Gray said.

Then Sho turned Erza to a card.

"Erza!" Levy and Lucy yelled.

"Sho what are you doing?!" Simon said

"Now let the games begin as the walls and statues' eyes darkened.

"I won't let Jellal hurt her…**I'LL BEAT HIM!**" Sho yelled as he ran for Jellal.

"Damnit… we got to stop him he won't survive a minute against Jellal." Natsu said as his group chases Sho.

**_Meanwhile with Gajeel._**

"Damn… we were just a bunch of kids who wanted freedom… but if that blast hits it's curtains for all of us." Wally said.

"Hey cat, I want to go to the top you in?" Gajeel asked.

"Hmm if you buy me fish then it's a deal!" Happy said as he pulls out paw for a shake.

"It's a deal little man." Gajeel said as he shakes the hand.

Then Happy carries Gajeel and flew out of the window.

"Heh… those two are cool cats… and they are dandy…" Wally said as he dramatically fell down.

**_Meanwhile with Gajeel._**

"I hope I get to fight one of these knights!" Gajeel said as Happy flew.

Then from a distance something or someone was flying at him.

"I guess that is one of the knights." Gajeel smiles.

"**WOO HOO!**" Fukuro laughs? And flew around to confuse him and punched Gajeel and crashed into the tower.

"Gee what was the license plate on the plane that hit me?" Gajeel said.

As Simon cameout.

"Black Steel!" Simon yelled out.

"Hey wait you're the guy who turned out the lights at the casino!" Gajeel said as he was preparing to fight.

"Wait, Gajeel so I'm assuming Jellal is the twin brother of Seigrain from the council?" Happy said

"Yeah, though I believe there is more to this than meets the eye." Simon said.

Just then…

"**WOO HOO!"** Fukuro cameback!

"It was a bird?!" Gajeel said

"No it can't be?!" Simon and Happy said.

"I will not allow the breaking of rules! So prepare yourself for punishment! In the name of justice! Fukuro! The Knight of True Justice has arrived!" Fukuro said.

"Great I'm dealing with some weird justice bird." Gajeel said.

"No, **Dark Moment**!" Simon said as he made things dark.

But Fukuro is an owl and punched Simon with light magic.

"Nice try but the light of justice shines through!" Fukuro said as he punches Simon with light magic.

"Hey mask man you alright?" Gajeel said

"Careful Black Steel ! This man is from an assassin guild called Death's Head Caucus." Simon said

"An assassin?!" Gajeel said

"A dark guild from a team called Trinity Raven." Happy said

"Yes, but also responsible for killing every western officer during the Cabria War. Their power is legendary!" Simon said

"Wait! Bird brain is some sort of super killer?!" Gajeel said as he looked nervous and yet excited.

"Yes and if you're able we'll kill you!" Fukuro said.

"They're master assassins don't let your guard down!" Simon said with terror in his voice.

"Ah, "Black Steel" Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer. I have heard many of your misdeeds and you must be punished!" Fukuro said.

"**BRING IT ON YOU OWL HEAD FREAK!"** Gajeel said as he prepares to fight.

**_Meanwhile with Jellal._**

As Jellal knocks over a wall piece that is Simon.

"Shame Simon to be taken so easily. Now where are you Ethrious Natsu Dragneel?" Jellal said as he wonder where is the Demon.

**_Meanwhile with Lucy and Juvia._**

"GAJEEL!" Lucy and Juvia cried out in search for their friend.

"Man, you would think a dragon slayer would hear us from here." Lucy said.

"I agree. I just don't know why I was teamed up with this blonde bimbo." Juvia said.

"You do realize I'm here and can hurt in several different ways… right?" Lucy said deadpan.

**_Then Juvia had a "lover's flashback"._**

_"Juvia you go with Lucy to find Gajeel. Levy, Natsu, and I will find Sho. Will you do that my dearest Juvia?" Gray said._

"I'll do anything for my Gray but doesn't he realize two love rivals in the same room is trouble." Juvia said in a lovely dovely voice.

"Look I'm in love with Natsu not Gray…" Lucy deadpans.

Just then the two hear the sounds of rocker music.

Then Vidalus cameout playing a guitar solo.

"How you like my WICKED SOLO YEAH!" Vidalus said crazily.

"This guy is insane." Lucy said.

"Greetings babes I'm with the Assassin Death's Head Caucus. Death's Head is like a skull you dig?" Vidalus asked.

"Yes, you must be one of the knights." Juvia asked.

"**INDEED I AM! I'M THE WING OF TRINITY RAVEN WHEN THEY SPEAK OF VIDALUS THE STALKER THEY TALK ABOUT ME!**" Vidalus said as his crazy long hair suddenly attack Juvia and Lucy.

Lucy was able to cut down the hairs with Rhitta and Juvia was able to "dodge" due to her water body.

"Whoa those are some strength you two got there." Vidalus said.

Then Juvia puts Vidalus in a waterlock spell but didn't work since Vidalus' hair absorbed the water.

"Great there goes that plan." Lucy said as Vidalus was playing eenie meenie miney mo and picks Lucy.

"Huh?" Lucy said as she was confused.

"**NOW BECOME MY SUCCUBUS!**" Vidalus yelled as his guitar emitted an evil looking aura that surrounds Lucy and restricted her magic.

"Huh?! What the?! I can't feel my magic! Juvia used this! I Lucy Heartfilla give temporary access of Aquarius the Water Barer!" Lucy said as she was changing she tossed Juvia Aquarius the Water Barer key.

"**LUCY!**" Juvia screamed out.

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!**" Lucy screamed out.

"You see in order to take people like you I have to have a combination of control spells to overcome you heh." Vidalus explained.

As Jellal knocks down Lucy's piece.

"Lucy?" Juvia asked in worry for her "love rival".

As Lucy stepped forward she was wearing a dark green rocker corset and dark navy skirt with pale skin. And smiles manically.

"I'll take you down to hell waterlady. You'll burn in hell hehah hehah!" Lucy said with a evil tone.

"No Lucy what has that maniac done to you?" Juvia said with a worried tone since she is weaker to Lucy by comparison.

**CH.20 The Tower of Heaven Part 5**

** Succubus LUCY vs JUVIA and Gajeel and Levy vs ICE Demon Fukuro**


	21. Chapter 20

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners**

**I also do not own other references to games or other anime.**

**Please leave a review and enjoy the story**

**opening to use Fairy Tail Opening use opening 3 **

**I'm sorry for not writing but with school, the virus, and rescheduling ACT test it can get crazy.**

**CH.20 The Tower of Heaven Part 5**

** Succubus LUCY vs JUVIA and Gajeel and Levy vs ICE Demon Fukuro**

**_Meanwhile with Juvia…_**

"ROCK ON!" Vidaldus said as he plays his electric guitar.

"OH YEAH! TASTE THE MUSIC!" Succubus Lucy said as she laughed

"Great I'm stuck like this for a while…" Lucy thought

"This noise it's too loud! Is it controlling Lucy? If it is… how did it exactly overcome Lucy?" Juvia said and thought.

"HA! IT'S NO USE! MY SUCCUBUS SPELL COMBINED WITH MIND HIGH CONTROL SPELL HAS TURNED YOUR FRIEND INTO MY SUCCUBUS!" Vidaldus said as he swung his head around.

Succubus Lucy did the same thing.

"YOUR FRIEND IS NOW MY BITCH! YEAH!" Vidaldus said

**_Meanwhile somewhere in the Tower of Heaven…_**

"Alright who just called Lucy a bitch... If I find out who did it that person will meet Zeref in Heaven or Hell…" Natsu said to himself with a pissed face.

**_Back with Juvia _**

**_Shudder…._**

"Whoa, I just sensed some dread flowing through me… and it was scary…" Vidaldus said as he was shaking in his boots.

"But never mind that I could have taken you as well but I had to get rid of the Sin of Vanity first due to her … unique powers but that doesn't mean I can't have fun! Cause there is nothing hotter than two hot girls in a catfight tearing each other clothes off heh heh," Vidaldus said as he stared at Juvia.

"You monster!" Juvia said as she yelled at the perverted rocker.

**_Meanwhile with Gray…_**

"Okay whoever is staring at Juvia with a pervert look will become an ice statue six feet under once I get my hands on him," Gray said as Levy gave a worried look.

**_Back with Juvia _**

**_SHUDDER…_**

"Whoa there it is again I hope I'm not catching a cold or something?" Vidaldus said to himself as he then began his attack!

"I'm going to cut you into itty bitty pieces!" Lucy said as she held her axe… for two seconds!

**CRASH!**

"Huh? What's going on I know the Succubus had that axe and swings it around and was fine?" Vidaldus thought.

As Succubus Lucy tries to touch it a message revealed and said

"If Lucy Heartiflla is under the effects of mind control then the Sacred Treasure Rhitta will reject her this will also be applied to Celestial Key magic," Succubus Lucy said as she read.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Vidaldus yelled in anger since he lost one of the girl's strength.

"Phew Juvia is lucky," Juvia said

"Heh, no matter I'll beat you with my bare fists!" Succubus Lucy yelled as she ran to Juvia and punch her.

But Juvia let the punch phase right through her.

"Oh, so you can't be touch by normal attacks?** FAKE BALL!"** Lucy yelled as she used a water ball attack?

"What are you doing Lucy you know that will not work," Juvia said as the water ball touches her and shocks her?!

"AAHHH!" Juvia screamed as she was electrocuted by the water ball.

"What happened?" Juvia said in confusion.

"That was my Fake Ball bitch it is not what it seems heh heh," Succubus Lucy said evilly

"Grr… this will be tougher than I thought…" Juvia thought.

"NOW DIE! **FOUR ELEMENTS**!" Lucy yelled out and blasted Juvia with the Four Element spell Vivian's move from Seven Deadly Sins.

**BOOM!**

"LUCY! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS JUVIA THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO BE FRIENDS?!" Juvia said

"HA! ME BEING FRIENDS WITH A WEAKLIN GLIKE YOU THERE'S A DIFFERENT BETWEEN YOU AND I I AM THE SUN AND YOU ARE A POND THAT WILL BURN IN MY PRESENCE!" Succubus Lucy said evilly as she forcibly creates…

"GRRR…**CRUEL SUN**!" Succubus Lucy yelled as she made a mini sun and threw it at Juvia.

Juvia screams as the Sun was burning away her clothes and overheating her.

"**AAAAHHHH!**" Juvia screamed but then…

_"Juvia can you hear me?" Lucy asked_

_"Huh? Lucy? Juvia can hear your thoughts but how?" Juvia asked_

_"Well I forgot to bring my other Sacred Treasure Aldeah that Merlin uses so I had to improvise with attacks relating to Sunshine," Lucy explained._

_"That makes sense…" Juvia thought_

_"Anyway, I thought of you as a friend so don't listen to the bitch you're fighting… and yes I just realized I called myself a bitch but I know you can beat me…her…whatever…" Lucy said_

_"But how? You're too strong even without Rhitta or Celestial Key magic…" Juvia said_

_"You got to use Aquarius' key I gave you permission to summon her… now the requirements are simple you just need water…" Lucy said_

_"But Lucy there's no water how I can I summon her?" Juvia asked_

_"I think it is simple Juvia the Rain Woman… well, my time is almost up… good luck Juvia…" Lucy said as her voice disappeared and the heat stops abruptly._

_"I don't understand how is it obvious… and why did she point out Juvia's nickname?" Juvia thought_

_"Wait… Aquarius needs water to summon her and Juvia is made of water! Lucy you mad genius!" Juvia thought as she smiled._

"Huh, what's with that crazy face of your curly?" Succubus Lucy asked

"Juvia knows how to free you and take the rocker out," Juvia said

"Huh? Well BRING IT ON!" Vidaldus said

Then Juvia took out Aquarius' Key and stabbed herself in the arm to use her key.

"**OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER AQUARIUS**!" Juvia said as she opens the gate.

Then Aquarius appeared and looked pissed.

"**YOU**!" Aquarius said at Vidaldus

"Me?" Vidaldus said in confusion as he pointed to himself.

"You somehow sealed up Lucy's power and put Lucy in this sad state you bastard! And now I'm going to crush you! DIE!" Aquarius yelled as she made a tidal wave that hits Juvia, Lucy, and Vidaldus.

**WOOSH!**

As the tidal wave hits everyone Vidaldus said.

"HAH, YOU CAN'T DO THAT WATER WILL JUST BE ABSORBED HAHA!" Vidaldus said as he soaked up all the water as it could handle.

Then Lucy and Juvia popped out from the water and grabbed each other hands and something incredible happened.

**_Meanwhile with Jellal _**

The guitar piece cracked…

"Hmm... where did this power come from? It can't be…" Jellal said in a calm yet shocked tone.

"….A Unison Raid…" Jellal said in shock…

**_Back with Lucy and Juvia _**

"**COMBINE ATTACK! SHINING GEYSER!**" Juvia and Lucy yelled out like a geyser covered in stars crashed Vidulas into the ceiling and then his hair popped right off due to the excess water.

"NOO! MY ROCKSTAR HAIR!" Vidaldus said in terror as his haired popped right off.

Afterward…

"Hey, Juvia are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" Lucy asked with concern that she reverted back into her original clothes.

"Yeah though that was tough since your brute strength was terrifying," Juvia said

"Yeah but…" Lucy said

"WE WON!" Lucy and Juvia cheered.

**Vidaldus Of Trinity Raven**

**DEFEATED**

By Unison Raid Attack…

**_Meanwhile with Jellal_**

"I can't believe Juvia was able to defeat Lucy the Sin of Vanity by mere chance… No matter I won't underestimate Erza's friends again…" Jellal said evilly.

**_Meanwhile at Era_**

"And so after voting again the vote to fire the Ethrion is four to agree and five to against so the request to use Ethrion has been denied," Org said

"You fools! Extreme threats like the tower must be countered with extreme measures!" Seigrain said.

"And for the last time, the Tower of Heaven as you call it is worthless to revive Zeref and Team Wildcard will destroy the Tower!" Ultear yelled.

"Both of you quiet… We have made our decision… I believe either we can reach a peaceful solution or let Wildcard do their own thing," Org said

"I'm telling you wrong! While we're here debating our very land could be affected by the mere attempts of resurrecting the dead! And it is because of that person he trying to resurrect!" Seigrain said

"That man would be?" Michello asked

"That man is the Black Wizard himself!" Seigrain said as everyone either gasped or for those who knew better groaned especially Ultear.

"TCH… For the 100th time, Zeref is IMMORTAL and hiding away in the shadows not wanting to be found again! DID ANYONE ACTUALLY READ MY FREAKING REPORT ON THE CONNECTIONS THAT FAIRY TAIL HAS WITH HIM?!" Ultear said as she went ballistic!

"Are you sure?" Org asked Seigrain and ignoring Ultear.

"Yes, for I know him like the back of my hand… I must ask for another vote…" Seigrain said

**_Meanwhile with Gajeel._**

**BOOM!**

After Gajeel used his Iron Dragon Club while using Iron Dragon's Scales.

As Gajeel was breathing heavily.

"Damn you're strong I give you that bird," Gajeel said

As the dust settled Fukuro's head was upside down only for him to turn it to his original place.

"Geeze that bird is going toe to toe with Gajeel!" Happy said

"Of course I expect no less," Simon said

"You expect that from everyone don't you?" Happy said as he began to notice the pattern.

"Woo Hoo! And now the mighty hammer of Justice will smite thee!" Fukuro said as he charged his jetpack and aimed at Gajeel. Then the jetpack flew off of the owl man.

"Oh crap!" Gajeel cursed as he dodged it.

"HA! Ya missed!" Gajeel said mockingly.

"Gajeel lookout it's coming back!" Happy said as the jetpack came back and grabbed Gajeel.

"Arms deploy!" Fukuro said as Gajeel was grabbed by the jetpack and then the jetpack was flying in circles?

"His attacks are so bizarre?" Simon said

"I would be worried about motion sickness but that is the sign of a Dragon Slayer reaching his peak of power," Happy said

"THAT IT! **IRON DRAGON SWORD! CHAINSAW MODE!**" Gajeel said as his arm turns into the sword and the jagged blades moved fast. Then he cut himself out of the rocket's arms.

As he was falling Fukuro was planning to eat him.

"NOW BOTTOMS UP!" Fukuro said as his mouth extend unnaturally.

"OH CRAP!" Gajeel and Happy yelped out loud.

"NO!" Simon said

But then…

"LOOK OUT!" Gray yelled as he kicked Gajeel out of the way but ending up being devoured but Fukuro.

"Erza I'm sorry…" Gray thought

**_Flashback to the past_**

_"Do it again Cana there is no way today is my luckiest day!" young Gray said with young Ultear eating a sandwich._

_"Look I know what I am doing and they say it is your lucky day," young Cana said_

_"How is today my lucky day I fell into a ditch and lost my wallet!" Gray said_

_"You fell because you didn't watch where you were walking and you stripped off your pants so we couldn't find your wallet big bro!" young Ultear said_

_"Well regardless today sucks right now!" Gray said as the guildhall doors opened up. Revealing a young Erza with one eye._

_"Huh? Who is she? Did someone lost a child?" many Fairy Tail members asked._

_"This is it the guild grandpa Rob talked about…" Erza said_

_"Hey, August did she just say, Rob? Our Rob?" Makarov said in shock as he heard the name._

_August Dragneel is a relatively tall, fair-skinned, still, quite well-toned old man with blackish eyes and roughly shoulder-length, wavy, grayish-white white hair, with the majority of his bangs swept leftward. He has a short mustache, and a lengthy, mildly thin beard that reaches down to his upper torso, shoots up towards the mouth in large spikes and links to his main hair via sideburns. Additionally, he has thick eyebrows, a pronounced nose bridge, and high cheekbones._

_"It must be him he disappeared a long time ago. She may be our only link to him…" August said. _

_As Gray stares at Erza…_

**_Then return to the present…_**

"GRAY!" Levy yelled as she came down.

"HE'S EATING HIM LIKE A SANDWICH!" Happy yelled out.

"**_GULP!_**" Fukuro swallows Gray.

"He was delicious! And his powers are mine!" Fukuro said as he gain a set of black hair?

"GIVE HIM BACK YOU BASTARD!" Happy yelled as he transformed into his human form and charged at Fukuro.

**_But then… _**

"**ICE MAKE BLIZZARD**!" Fukuro said as he freezes Happy in a block of ice.

"He just used Stripper's magic!" Gajeel said in shock.

"What do we do?" Simon thought

"Gajeel let me help you I know how to defeat him sort of!" Levy said

"Are you sure? I could-" Simon said

"You can't help us that bird is a danger to himself and possibly others," Levy said.

"Right I hope you can free Subzero," Simon said as he went to find Sho.

Then the fighting begins…

**"IRON DRAGON's ROAR!"** Gajeel yelled out as he made a metal roar at Fukuro.

"**Solid Script: Fire**!" Levy said as the word Fire appear from thin air and created a large attack of flames at Fukuro.

"NICE TRIED BUT THIS IS TRUE JUSTICE**! ICE DEVIL'S RAGE!**" Fukuro yelled as he made an icy breath the attack that countered the Dragon Roar and Fire.

"HAHA! YOU SEE THIS IS TRUE JUSTICE!" Fukuro cheered but will feel a slight side effect.

"Gugh! Why do I feel so cold…" Fukuro said as he threw up a bit of blood as he shivered and fell to the ground clutching his chest where his heart should be as he was covered in black markings.

"What just happen?" Gajeel asked in confusion.

"He uses Demon Slayer Magic too quickly… You see one must train themselves to actually use it and Fukuro used it willy nilly and probably thought since he has it he could actually use it..." Levy said

"I hear a "but" coming," Gajeel said

"But when he used it he probably got a curse and is similar to drinking Demon's Blood from Britannia you must be compatible or you will die," Levy said

"This is our chance let go and get him!" Gajeel said as he charged at Fukuro followed by Levy.

"NO! I AM JUSTICE! **ICE** **DEVIL'S** **RAGE**!" Fukuro yelled as he used the same move at them again.

The two dodged it and Gajeel ran at Fukuro as Fukuro plans to eat Gajeel but Gajeel grabbed Fukuro's tongue and stuffed an iron chain down his throat.

**_Meanwhile with Gray,_**

"This idiot will die after using Devil Slayer magic since he is not compatible. I must get out of here… for Erza…" Gray thought

**_Flashback to the past…_**

_As everyone was cheering and partying._

_Young Erza was eating alone and Gray noticed this._

_"I feel bad for her big brother," young Ultear said_

_"Yeah but she is a bit anti-social," young Cana said_

_"Well she probably need a friend," young Gray said as he walked to Erza with no shirt or pant._

_"Hey! Girl!" Gray said_

_"…" Erza was silent and ignoring Gray._

**_FREEZE_**_!_

_Gray freezes the ground and table._

_"GRAY?!/BIG BROTHER!" Young Cana and Ultear yelled._

_"Is there a problem?" young Erza asked_

_"Yeah, there is this is a wizard guild and you are not making friends! And why wear the armor you can't survive with just the armor alone you know." young Gray said_

_"Leave me alone and get some clothes to wear. You perv," young Erza said_

**_"OOOOHHH!_**_" the entire guild reacted._

_"Hey girl you do not want to mess with him he's a monster in strength," Wakaba said_

_"Oh boy…" Macao said_

_"Look I'm trying to be nice but you're pushing my buttons," young Gray said._

_"If you're smart you leave me alone," young Erza said._

**_Back to the present_**

**BOOM!**

"Huh?" Gray said as the punch affected Fukuro.

"HEY! FULLBUSTER GRAB MY CHAIN!" Gajeel yelled as the chain went down.

"THANKS, MAN!" Gray said as he bit into the chain and was pulled out.

**_Back into another flashback…_**

_"No way no one was able to fight toe to toe with Gray…" Macao said_

_"Maybe you're losing your touch?" Wakaba said_

_"No! We need to decide with a best three out of five!" young Gray said_

_Later…_

_"ALRIGHT! ERZA NOW FIGHT! ME!" Gray ran at Erza with an ice sword but saw Erza crying…_

_Gray stops…_

_"Oh, it's you again… what is it with you? Haven't we fought enough? Fine, let's fight." Young Erza said_

_"…Just tell me why are you alone?" Gray asked _

_"I just feel nervous around people…" Erza said_

_"Well if you're alone now then why are you crying?" young Gray asked as Erza was shocked at Gray's words then he sat down._

_"You don't want to fight?" young Erza asked_

_"First off I can't fight a crying girl and second, you're the strongest person I ever fought… let's team up sometime…" young Gray said._

**_Back to the present…_**

"GRRR NOW FALL! **IRON DRAGON'S CLUB**!" Gajeel yelled as he slugged Fukuro in the face while pulling Gray out of Fukuro.

"Erza may have been wearing armor… but it only holds back the pain she had…" Gray thought.

Fukuro crashed to a cage and the cage fell hilariously.

"YEAH, WE WON!" Levy cheered.

**_Meanwhile at Era_**

"After voting again the vote to fire the Ethrion is seven and against it is two. An Ethrion Blast will be used to destroy the tower of heaven," Org said and Yajima was disappointed and Ultear was pissed and glared at Seigrain.

Later in a library

**Knock knock…**

"Enter…" Seigain said

**BOOM!**

The doors went flying!

"Please forgive me for my intrusion," Yajima said.

"I'm not sorry. Why you pushed for an Ethrion Blast of ALL THINGS!" Ultear said with anger.

"There was no choice Zeref will be-" Seigrain said

"**THAT'S BULLSHIT! ZEREF IS IMMORTAL! FOR THE 101th time!**" Ultear said with anger.

"Ultear calm down…" Yajima said as Ultear calmed down…

"Look Seigrain… there could have been a more peaceful solution. Will you actually kill your own brother?" Yajima asked.

"Yes his death will be necessary," Seigrain said

"**THIS BLAST COULD KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE!**" Yajima snapped at Seigrain shocking Ultear since she usually sees Yajima as a calm person.

"As I said. His death is necessary in the name of order," Seigrain said.

**_Meanwhile in the Tower of Heaven…_**

"Hurry everyone heaven will crash down above us…" Jellal said evilly.

As three stars appeared in the form of a triangle.

**CH.21 The Tower of Heaven Part 6**

**Destiny**


	22. Chapter 21

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners**

**I also do not own other references to games or other anime.**

**Please leave a review and enjoy the story**

**opening to use Fairy Tail Opening use opening 3**

**CH.21**

**Destiny**

After the defeat of Fukuro and the release of Gray Fullbuster "**Subzero**" from the fiendish and yet justice led clutches and stomach of Fukuro's.

"Well, Black Steel Gajeel and Levy McGarden. I Can't Believe you two was able to beat Fukuro with Subzero's power," Simon said

"Thanks, Gajeel, and you too Levy," Gray groaned as Happy was treating to Gajeel and Levy's injuries during the fight.

"But we got to hurry we're running out of time…" Gray said as he tried to stand up but fell to his own knees.

"Could it be that Black Steel and McGarden teamwork and for the fact that Devil Slayer magic was weakening Fukuro's body to the point that it would lead to his own defeat?" Simon said out loud.

"Gray! You got to wait for a minute!" Happy said

"Heh, Ultear, Erza the guild you two join is unbelievably strong…" Simon said with a smile.

But unknowingly to everyone… Ethrion shall be fired thanks to a certain someone… **COUGH (SEIGRAIN) COUGH!**

**_Meanwhile at Era_**

The Magic Council was preparing to fire Ethrion.

"**LOCK IN THOSE COORDINATES OF THE LOCATION OF THE R-SYSTEM!**" a toad said

"**THE SATELLITE SQUARE IS IN PLACE!**" toad #2 said

"**CHARGING WILL BE FINISHED WITHIN A FEW HOURS OR LESS!**" toad #3 said

**_Back at the Tower of Heaven_**

With Lucy and Juvia both who were resting on their backs to regain their strength.

_"Juvia's strength is weakened. Juvia must have used up a lot of magic power to summon Aquarius. But Lucy seems to be alright," Juvia thought._

"Meow… Someone did a number on you two even the scary blonde ax girl," Milliena said

"Hey you're right if the blonde dame gets back up we'll be a toast to a cinder or worse," Wally said

As the two walked up to the laying bodies of Juvia and Lucy.

_"Oh. No Juvia doesn't have enough strength to fight back and I doubt Lucy can fight back yet," Juvia thought_

**_Meanwhile at Era_**

"**MAGIC FOCUSING CANNON ETHRION WILL BE FINISHED IN 60 MINUTES**!" Toad #1 said

"Such critical decision to make and to make it worst the Chairman isn't here right now…" Org said

"It is our solemn duty to lead in his absence and eradicate Zeref's creations and maintain order," a councilman said.

"I know what you mean Org. Right now we're breaking international laws right now. By even attempting this attack many lives will be lost but Article 12 protects us legally, Michello said

"It's not that… It's just that Zeref's status is in doubt…" Org said

"But if we don't Zeref will be resurrected," Michleo said

"I know but when I heard from Ultear said that Zeref is immortal I decided to read her report on Fairy Tail's connection with Zeref and any available information that END allowed. If we're wrong about the Zeref's tower then we are responsible for killing off thousands of innocent lives just because we heard the name Zeref…" Org said

"But if Seigrain said could be true I mean why else Zeref hasn't made an appearance in four hundred years, so sadly we must counter Zeref's evil with an equal or greater countermeasure," Michello said.

"By the way where is Ultear, Org?"Michello asked

"Oh, she went to the archives to check the designs of the Tower of Heaven to make sure we aren't…" Org said

_Changing scene with Seigrain watching charging Ethrion with a smile._

"… walking into a trap," Org said grimly.

"Master it's almost time…" a hooded man said who just appeared and was blocking his magical pressure.

"Yes… But let me ask you? Are you and your wife afraid to die?" Seigrain asked

"…No…I'm rather excited…" the hooded man said with a smile.

**_Meanwhile with Yajima who was silently watching the two._**

"That easy for you to say my life isn't on the line it's mine… and if this plan fails I will cease to exist," Seigrain said

"What?" Yajima thought in shock.

"But it's my destiny! To see my dream come true!" Seigrain said with an evil and mad smile.

**_Meanwhile at the Archives with Ultear…_**

"Oh come on where is it? Ah! Here it is! The plans for the R-System. Now let's see here… hmm, all it needs is a sacrifice and a lot of magic power. But even if they gathered for ten years it still wouldn't be enough… unless… Crap! So that's what he wants! This is a trap! I gotta stop this!" Ultear said as she heard the door close behind her.

She turned around and saw a hooded figure holding a staff.

"Huh? Who are you?" Ultear asked as she demands who is the cloaked woman.

"I'm afraid you have stumble upon something that should be buried so now I'm going to bury you…" the cloaked woman said

"BRING IT!" Ultear said as she went into ice make stance…

**_Meanwhile with Jellal_**

"So… Twenty-five minutes left…" Jellal said as he moved the grey dragon to knock over the owl piece.

"This will be the last time I will see you… Seigrain…" Jellal said

**_Meanwhile with Sho…_**

"**DAMN YOU JELLAL! YOU BASTARD! YOU LIED TO ME NO TO EVERYONE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**" Sho yelled as he ran through the hall.

"Sho! Calm down!" Erza said

"But he HAS TO PAY!" Sho said with a frantic look.

"Sho! You do realize that you are going to need my help! RELEASE ME NOW!" Erza said

"I can't because you won't be safe!" Sho said

"Don't be stupid!" Erza said

Then Sho entered a room with a sakura tree.

Sho saw a pink-haired woman in a white kimono approaching Sho slowly.

Then Sho prepared to fight with cards in hand…

"Kon'nichiwa…I am Ikaruga of Death's Head Caucus. Who might you be?" Ikaruga asked

"Beat it, lady, I don't want to hurt you so…" Sho threatened her.

"Dear me… What a boorish man…" Ikaruga said

"I WARNED YOU!" Sho yelled as he threw the cards at high speeds.

But Ikaruga then cut the cards from the middle just like the anime.

"What? But how?" Sho said in shock.

"My sword can cut through anything with precision," Ikaruga said

"That's bull!" Sho said as he was about to attack but the ground was sliced and the cards in hand were chopped to pieces and then he fell.

"What the… I can't move…" Sho said

"I have cut your nerves with actually cut your clothes because I am the strongest swordswoman in this part of the world…" Ikaruga said as she boasted her power.

"Heh heh heh heh…HA HA HA!" Erza laughs s her card fell to the ground.

"Oh, the famous Erza Belersion trapped in a card this makes things easier then…" Ikaruga said

"Erza! I can't move to release you! But you're protected!" Sho said

"Such a boastful claim against my magic sword," Ikaruga said

**SLASHED!**

Erza blocks the attack with Kitestu the 4th and Kurikura.

"**NANI?!**" Sho yelled out in shocked

Then Ikaruga slashed again!

**SLASHED!**

**BOOM!**

"**AAAHHHH!**" Sho yelled in pain.

As Ikaruga kept slashing at Erza. Erza broke free thanks to the sword Ikaruga has.

"You claim to be the best swordswoman of this part of the world? Ha I laugh at that claim and I also laugh at your ability to cut anything," Erza said

"Oh? You doubt my power?" Ikaruga asked

Then Erza's clothing was slashed and fell to pieces.

"What?!" Erza was in shock.

"She didn't draw her blade?! How fast is she?" Erza thought.

"As you can see I'm the stronger one here…Can you feel the gaze from the depths of nightmares from darkness," Ikaruga said (I couldn't figure out what she said so I sort of guess at the second part.

"You are blinded for your target Jellal that made you a novice I mean I clearly slashed you with my sword," Ikaruga said

As Erza took out Benizakura and put it in her mouth then reequipped into Heaven's Wheel Armor and charged at Ikaruga.

The two clashed then the two separated Ikaruga spun around sheathing back her sword as Erza went to the air and summoned 20 swords and aimed at Ikaruga.

"**HEAVEN'S WHEEL! CIRCLE SWORDS!**" ERza said as he attack travels towards Ikaruga

"**Yasha's Empty Flash…**" Ikaruga said as the swords were shattered to pieces.

"No way…" Sho said in awe.

Then Ikaruga slashed the air and then the Heaven's Wheel Armor was shattered! But used Haki on her three swords.

"**GGGRRRRRAAAHH!**" Erza growled and then screamed

"**BIG SIS!**" Sho yelled out loud.

"**Garuda Flame**," Ikaruga said

As the flames traveled to Erza.

**BOOM!**

The smokes clear as Erza was in her Flame Empress Armor but it too shattered.

"Come on bring out the most powerful armor you have…" Ikaruga said

"Hmmm…Maybe I can fake her out and then pull out the real ace…" Erza thought

"FINE! PUTGETORY ARMOR!" Erza said as she sheathes her three swords and summoned up a giant spike sword.

The two clashed again and end result is Erza's armor being shattered again.

"If that was your strongest armor then this is nothing…" Ikaruga said

"No… she can't lose…" Sho thought

Then Erza smirks and reequips to her Clear Heart Clothing.

"What the?" Ikaruga said in shock.

"She's not wearing armor?!" Sho thought

"So you won't defend yourself with some armor?" Ikaruga asked

"**ERZA EQUIP WITH SOMETHING MORE DEFENSES! YOU GOT TO STAY STRONG!**" Sho yelled

"…You know before meeting my master… I thought I was weak… in the past as a child losing my home and friends around me dying… and I thought that having armor would make me strong… but it didn't sometimes it just slows me down… holding me back…" Erza thought…

**_Flashback_**

**_At the Guild, Zoro is visiting Erza…_**

_"Oiy brat why are you wearing armor?" Zoro asked_

_"I thought it could protect me…" Erza answered…_

_"Protection? Okay How about we fight each other and see if that theory holds up," Zoro said_

_"Zoro are you sure?" Tashigi asked_

_"Yes she needs to learn…" Zoro said_

_At the river…_

**_CLASH!_**

**_CRACKED!_**

_Erza's armor was completely destroyed and Zoro remains untouched._

_"Kid… You need to let go of your past if you think having heavy and strong armor would protect you then you would end up like this again… If not then I will stop teaching you…" Zoro said _

_"….I will master …I want the strength to protect everyone and to cut down anything that gets in my way!" Erza said as she went to her knees…_

_Zoro smirked at this…_

_"Good kid… Now listen Erza, there are swordsmen and women in this world who are able to not cut anything…" Zoro said_

_"Huh?" Erza asked in confusion._

_"These same swordsmen and women also have the ability to cut steel with the same blade…" Zoro said as the flashback fades with an echo._

**_Back to the present._**

"I had worn armor to run from my past. But that was holding me back… and thanks to my friends who gave me support. Natsu the boy who was dead, Gray the boy who lost almost everything, Lucy the girl who ran away from her past, Gajeel the man with regrets, and my master he taught me a way to cut towards a future of my own making," Erza said

"It matters not. I am able to cut through anything…" Ikaruga said

"Ever since I met my friends… I know that I'm strong enough to defeat you!" Erza said as she puts Benizakura in her mouth and had Kurikura in her left hand and Kitesu the 4th in her right hand.

"Ridiculous if your master was smart he should have taught you better…" Ikaruga said as she went to a sword drawing stance.

"…**Three Swords Style Secret Technique**…" Erza said as she was spinning the two swords in hand.

"Fine…" Ikaruga said

Then the two went to each other's places and both had swords drawn…

"…**Three Thousand Worlds!**" Erza yelled

"…" everyone was in silence…

Then Ikaruga's sword was shattered to pieces and Ikaruga's heart was sliced in half…

"But how…**COuGH!**" Ikaruga asked as she coughs blood.

**_Flashback to Zoro and Erza._**

_"You see kid the pinnacle of swordsmanship is the power to protect what one wishes to protect and cut what one wishes to cut…" Zoro said as his words were repeated to present-day Erza._

**_Back to the present_**

"…A blade that injures all that it touches isn't really a sword," Erza_/Zoro_ said

"You were taught by Roronoa Zoro weren't you?" Ikaruga asked as her mouth bleeds.

Erza just nodded.

"So I never had a chance did I…" Ikaruga fell

"You okay Sho?" Erza asked

"Yeah, but that was amazing and there are four more people strong as you on Wildcard?" Sho asked

"Yeah, three of us are nearly equal but Natsu is truly a monster," ERza said

"It matters not both you and Jellal are destined for defeat. Fifteen minutes, see it plummet down, shining light of justice bright, bringing death to all... A beastly poem," Ikaruga said then as she dies to her wounds.

"Oh no, the Ethrion! I guess Ultear failed to stop it… Sho you should go to Simon and my Fairy Tail friends and leave the tower," Erza said

"What? But sister…" Sho said

"Don't worry Sho I'll be fine…" Erza said

"Okay, but what will you do?" Sho asked

"… I'm gonna end things with Jellal once and for all…" Erza said

**_Meanwhile with Simon, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, and Happy._**

"Man I can't believe I was defeated by an owlman…" Gray said

"Well, to be fair if you actually fought Fukuro. You would have killed him," Simon said

"We beat that Birdbrain by just pure luck," Levy said

"Look! The cultists are leaving on ships!" Happy said

"Hey isn't that the boat we rode on?" Gajeel said as he saw a rowboat.

"Gugh…" Simon clutched his chest with pain.

"Whoa hey, are you alright?" Gray asked

"Yeah, I just got a message from Wally that Lucy and Juvia are alright…" Simon said

Wally was calling Simon through telepathy as Lucy was still asleep and Juvia was awake then carried them off to safety.

"Sho called and that the leader of Trinty Raven was defeated and went for Jellal… But E.N.D. is nowhere to be found I can't find him… but I do sense his massive power climbing to the top…" Simon said

"But I believe Jellal is setting a trap for Erza and I hope E.N.D. will defeat Jellal first," Simon said

"Not gonna happen…" Gray and Levy said nonchalantly.

"**HUH?!**" Simon responded in shock hilariously.

**_Meanwhile with Jellal…_**

"So the game is over already?" Jellal asked Erza who just entered the room.

"You fine pleasure to toy with the lives of others?" Erza asked

"Between the moment of our birth and death there only but the game of emotions all call life. What could be more boring day after day of the same thing? Nice to see you again Erza," Jellal said

"Yes, well Sho and the others are no longer under your control," Erza said

"Well that matters not because the Tower of Heaven is now completed I don't need them anymore," Jellal said

"You are not worried about the Etherion?" Erza asked

"Etherion? I'm not worried one bit," Jellal said

"So carefree I assume you were just bluffing," Erza said

"Not so! Etherion will rain down on us all. Heh heh," Jellal said as he chuckled.

"That makes things easier. So I'm just going to stall you for ten minutes, and this damn nightmare will finally end," Erza said as she placed Benizuraka in her mouth and put Kurikura and Kitesu the 4th in hand and went to santoryu style.

"No! When the beam strikes your life will be sacrificed to the almighty Zeref! This is your destiny!" Jellal said with the "Zeref" symbol in his right eye.

**_Meanwhile with Gray_**

"Turn the damn boat now," Gray said

"We can't Erza told Sho that if we stay etherion will be fired!" Wally said

"Well, Erza needs us right?" Lucy said as she tried to get up but her body was still tired from the fight earlier today.

"Stop it please Simon is strong and will save Erzy," Milliena said.

"What about Salamander? Won't he die as well?" Gajeel said

"Yeah, but he will save Erza no matter what," Levy said

"That's right! **NATSU IS STILL IN THE TOWER!**" Lucy said who just now realized Natsu is still in the tower.

"If you going to say turn back well forget about it!" Wally said

"**GRRR… ROAR!"** Happy lion roared.

"There that got your attention. I believe Natsu will save Erza and beat Jellal because he is the strongest rookie in Fairy Tail!" Happy said

"Yeah, but I'm just worried that Simon is still in the Tower remember what he said earlier?" Gray said.

**_Earlier at the Tower…_**

_Simon just shoved Gray to the wall?!_

_"What is wrong with you! Do you care what will happen?!" Simon asked in anger._

_"Look Erza doesn't need our help she casually clashed with us all the time I have no doubt of her strength," Gray said_

_"It's not her strength I was worry about. You see she had hopes in her heart that the boy she loves is still in there…" Simon said._

_"…But Jellal will use that against her and Etherion will fire within twenty minutes!" Simon said as everyone gasped._

**_Meanwhile with Natsu…_**

"…" Natsu said in silence as he gathers magic power and grew black energy wings.

"**I'M COMING FOR YOU JELLAL!**" Natsu/Inferno/Smaug yelled.

**_Meanwhile with Jellal and Erza _**

"Seven minutes left why don't you take in our last moments together," Jellal asked.

"I have cast aside my emotions and all I want is you gone!" Erza said

"Oh really? WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Jellal said then attacked with the slime creature thing that claimed to be Zeref long ago.

As the attack traveled towards Erza she sliced them down…

**SLICE!**

Then she unleashed an attack.

"**Santoryu: 1080 Pound PHOENIX**!" Erza yelled as a powerful slash attack traveled to Jellal but he dodged last second and attacked back.

**BOOM!**

**SLASHED!**

The top tower exploded!

"You destroyed your own tower? After many years you put our friends to work!" Erza said

"Well, I didn't force them… they chose to and now it's complete!" Jellal said as the ground grab hold of Erza's legs.

Then it covered her trapping her in a sphere dropping the two swords in hand.

"Well, it is impressive that you have gotten stronger over the years… you're no match for me… not when I had some help per say…" Jellal said

In the darkness that Erza is in she heard voices of her friends that believe in her. The friends of childhood and the friends of Fairy Tail.

"**Ittoryu: 360-Pound Phoenix!**" Erza yelled and broke out of the trap.

"I told you I'm stronger than ever before…" Erza said as she ran to Jellal knocking him on his back and had him on blade point. While emitting an aura of three faces and six arms.

_"This is not the same girl from before!" Jellal thought. _

**CH.22 The Tower of Heaven Part 6**

**Give Our Prayers to the Sacred Light**


	23. Chapter 22

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners**

**I also do not own other references to games or other anime.**

**Please leave a review and enjoy the story**

**opening to use Fairy Tail Opening use opening 4**

**CH.22**

**The Tower of Heaven Part 6**

**Give Our Prayers to the Sacred Light**

**_At the Tower of Heaven…_**

"**Ittoryu: 360-Pound Phoenix!**" Erza yelled and broke out of the trap.

"I told you I'm stronger than ever before…" Erza said as she ran to Jellal knocking him on his back and had him on blade point. While emitting an aura of three faces and six arms.

_"This is not the same girl from before!" Jellal thought._

"What is your plan Jellal. You and I both know that the R-System is a flawed system. Do you know what I have been doing since my escape from this wretched tower… Researching and actually looking at the blueprints of this entire tower. Even if you finish the tower you are missing at least one or two things to complete it…" Erza said

"Not true all I need is sacrifice you and-" Jellal said but Erza interrupted him.

"Yes, that is a requirement but another thing something basic… a magic power source…" ERza said

"I believe you don't realize how much magic power you need to power up this tower. You could gather every and any wizard on the continent and it still wouldn't be enough. You would need a dragon like Ancologia or a vast amount of magic power like Sunshine… and even if you somehow manage to get the magic power this tower's capacity of magic power is as big as the giant lacerima right behind me…" Erza said as the lacerima is too small for usage.

"I also find it susipenious that you're not trying to escape the tower despite the council using the Etherion. What is your plan?!" Erza asked

"Well, the answer will come in three minutes for the Etherion will fire…" Jellal said calmly.

"ANSWER me! Your dream is dead as this tower will be! Why are you willing risking your life? Do you want to die?" Erza said in anger as she began to squeeze Jellal's arm.

Which made Jellal flinched at the growing pain.

"If that is the case we'll go together! I'll stay here to hold you down until the bitter end!" Erza said with an enraged face.

"To be honest that doesn't sound so bad…" Jellal said calmly which shocked Erza.

"…I no longer have control of my own body and soul for I have been possessed by Zeref…I am mealy a puppet in his goal to be flesh again…" Jellal said

"I would have believe that you were possessed by Zeref but Zeref is still alive. He's an immortal being unable to die! But I can believe you about one thing you are being possessed by something or someone…" Erza said as she half believes Jellal but noted that he is brainwash but not by Zeref.

"Believe it or not I am possessed and it is something that my friends couldn't help…" Jellal said

"And that where it hit me there is no heaven or freedom in the world… all creation ended before it began…"Jellal said

**_Meanwhile at the Magic Council_**

"The preparation phase for the Etherion firing is completed!" frog 1 said

"The coordinates are locked!" frog 2 said

"The Etherion is stable!" frog 3 said.

"Start the countdown!" frog 4 said

"Let us pray," Org said as the other councilmen prayed as well as the frog people.

"For the end…" Seigrain said while Yajima was glaring at Seigrain.

"Ultear where are you?" Yajima thought.

**_Meanwhile with Ultear…_**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

The smoke started with Ultear breathing heavily and her clothes are ripped and dirty from her fight with the robe woman.

"Almost there I have to stop the council…" Ultear thought.

"You'll never make it Ultear Milovich…" the Robe Woman said

**_Back at the Tower of Heaven…_**

"Huhwhat's that bright light?" Levy asked

"It's Etherion toots!" Wally said

"Don't call my girlfriend toots!" Gajeel yelled at Wally

"Natsu…" Happy and Lucy said softly.

"Come on! Natsu get out of there you're going get atomized!" Gray yelled.

**_Meanwhile with Natsu…_**

"I knew it… this tower isn't what it seems…" Natsu said as he feel the ground. Then sense the Etherion right above the Tower of Heaven.

"Great… the council is falling for this…" Natsu said as he ran to the top…

**_Back with Jellal and Erza_**

"Deep down I knew the tower couldn't be finished but Zeref or whoever was telling me to keep going… Forcing me to complete its construction…" Jellal said as the Tower began to shake as if it was afraid of Etherion…

"I wanted to stop but it was as if I was a train with no brakes or end…Well I surrender… aren't you going to finish me off?" Jellal said as he wanted Erza to finish him or so as it seems.

"Isn't that the reason you're here right now?" Jellal asked as Erza was getting flashbacks from the times when Jellal was young and kinder.

The tower continues to shake even more…

Then Erza removes the sword that was placed around Jellal's neck.

"…There is no need for me to spill your blood here… not when Etherion is about to be fired right on us… it would be pointless…" Erza said as she sheathed her swords.

"It is a grim fate for you and me…" Jellal said

"So, we were just victims of Zeref whether it was his doing or a cultist's…" Erza said

"It was my own fault for being weak back then… my dreams and reality were blurry for many years…" Jellal said

"So the only people who were capable of saving you were your friends…" Erza said

"Yeah…" Jellal said

"Jellal I'm so sorry for not saving you back then so let me save you now…" Erza said as she hugs Jellal.

"Thank… you…" Jellal said as the light from etherion shines about the Tower of Heaven.

**_Meanwhile with the Magic Council_**

"WE PRAY TO THE SACRED LIGHT FORGIVENESS! LET FIRE THE EHTERION AT ONCE!" Org said as the Etherion fired but then…

**BOOM!**

Ultear crashed into the room all battered.

"**DON'T FIRE**!" Ultear yelled but it was too late.

**_Back with everyone on the boat._**

"THE ETHERION HAS BEEN ACTIVATED!" Happy yelled in fear.

"AND NATSU OR ERZA HASN'T GOT OUT YET!" Gray yelled

"NATSU! ERZA!" Lucy and Levy yelled.

**_Meanwhile with Simon who was running as fast as he can but fell down as his wounds from Fukuro were acting up…_**

"Damn it has already begun… I'm sorry Erza… I'm sorry Ultear…" Simon said as he closes his eyes.

**_Meanwhile with Natsu_**

"Damnit! So **THIS** is his plan…" Natsu thought as he ran up the stairs…

**_Meanwhile with Jellal and Erza_**

As the light was brought down Jellal was smiling evilly within the blinding light of Etherion

**BOOM!**

The Etherion blast made the group that was on the boat knocked away and the tower crumbled.

**_Meanwhile with the Magic Council…_**

"The Etherion impact the object…" frog 1 said

"Was the target destroyed I need conformation…" frog 2 said

"The Ethernano levels are rising and weather patterns are changing!" frog 3 said

Everyone was relieved except for Ultear who grabbed Org by the shirt.

"**WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!**" Michello yelled in shock.

"Giving, Org a piece of my mind!" Ultear yelled

"What happened to you?" Org asked

"I was attacked but that's beside the point! I keep telling you all that the tower is relatively harmless!" Ultear said

"We destroy the tower, but the number of lives were lost cause of etherion wasn't worth it…" Org said

"Ultear the people in the tower were going to be used as a sacrifice for Zeref… their sacrifices had to be made…" Michello said

"I know that the victims' families won't forgive us or accept any consolation…" Org said

"You idiot! No one has died yet! This is exactly what Jellal wanted!" Ultear yelled at Org.

"What?" Org said in shock.

**_Meanwhile with the group…_**

"What happened?" Lucy asked

"Did we lose them?" Happy asked

"Something is wrong…" Gray said

**_Meanwhile with Erza and Jellal _**

"We're still alive?" Erza said in shock…

"**Heheheh**…" Jellal chuckled.

"Jellal what have you done?!" Erza asked

"**HAHAHA**!" Jellal laughs manically.

**_Back at the council…_**

"Ethernano neutralizer detected at the center… wait that's impossible!" frog 1 said

"There is a down infusion density!" frog 2 said

"Picking up in high levels of magic energy from another source!" frog 3 said

"What is it?!" a councilman asked in fear.

"Restore the visual image!" Michello yelled

"I know what has happened… I tried to warn you all…" Ultear said with venom in her voice.

**_Back with the group…_**

"Meow… is that a crystal?" Milliena asked

"Not a crystal… it's a giant lacerima…" Gray said coldly.

"Is Salamander and Redhead still alive?" Gajeel asked.

"They must be the Giant Lacerima saved them in a sense…" Levy said

"…Natsu…" Lucy said softly.

**_Meanwhile with Natsu…_**

"Damn you Jellal, so you changed up the formula to create this monstrosity…" Natsu/Inferno said coldly.

**_Meanwhile with Simon…_**

"What? Did I survive? But how? It was point-blank…" Simon said in surprise.

**_Back with Jellal and Erza_**

"**HAHAHA! FINALLY, IT'S HERE MY HOUR OF GLORY**!" Jellal said manically.

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE**?!" Erza asked Jellal…

"THANKS TO THE COUNCIL'S EHTERION THE TOWER OF HEAVEN TRUE FORM! BLESS US WITH ITS APPEARANCE! A GIANT LACERIMA CRYSTAL READY FOR ACTIVATION!" Jellal explained

"You… lied to me… didn't you…" Erza said as she was heartbroken.

**_Meanwhile with Ultear…_**

"The R-System is still standing!" frog 1 said

"It's a giant Lacerima!" frog 2 said

"I think it absorbed all of the Etherion," a councilman said in shock.

"Impossible!" Org said

"I know who could have planned all of this… isn't that right Seigrain…" Ultear said as she and everyone stared at Seigrain but he faded?!

"What the?" Yajima said in shock as Seigrain disappeared.

"Mission accomplishes…" the hooded man said with a smile.

**_Meanwhile at the Tower of Heaven_**

"So… you were lying…" Erza said

"Well, he had to… otherwise, it wouldn't have work…" Seigrain said as he suddenly appeared behind Erza.

"What the where did? When he?" Erza thought as Seigrain walked towards Jellal.

"Seigrain? What are you doing here?" Jellal…" Erza asked

"You this reminds me of how we met…" Seigrain said

"Yes, you went to the Magic Council with Makarov in order to deliver a written apology…" Jellal said

"Yes, quite… you attack me until I "revealed," myself as Jellal's brother…" Seigrain said

"Heh… questions are you really brothers or something else…" Erza asked as she glared at Jellal and Seigrain.

The question made the two "brothers" flinched.

"So you figured it out…" Seigrain said as he merged with Jellal.

"So, Erza how did you figured out my secret?" Jellal asked

"It was quite simple I always thought it was strange that you have the exact magic pressure Seigrain emit all the time and then it hit me… unless Seigrain was really your brother or _from somewhere else_… you wouldn't have the same magic pressure…" Erza said

"All magic pressures are unique to a person's magic power even if it is the slightest touch…" Erza said

"Hmm… clever…But I hope you enjoy the freedom you had several years ago because I had planned everything after that up until now…" Jellal said

"BULLSHIT! You couldn't manipulate the G-5 ship that rescues me! YOUR ENTIRE LIFE HAS BEEN ONE BIG LIE FROM SOME MANIAC WORSHIPPER OF ZEREF!" Erza yelled at Jellal.

"Magic energy… I can feel it coursing through my veins…" Jellal said as his body glow.

**_Meanwhile at the Council…_**

"The Magic energy absorbed by the lacerima has too much magic!" frog 1 said

"If the excess magic power isn't released it will explode!" frog 2 said

"We have been had!" Yajima said as he placed his arm on a handrail but it crumbled to dust.

"What's going on?! The building it's crumbling to dust!" a councilman said

"This is the power of Arc of Time… Ultear! Are you doing this?!" Org said

"No, I don't know who is but they must be in this room," Ultear said.

As everyone was panicking and running out of the room. The room was crumbling to pieces.

Then Ultear spotted the robe woman, man, and another unknown person. The Robe woman was using Arc of Time.

"**FOUND YOU REVEAL YOURSELF!"** Ultear demanded.

"Hmph… so you found us!" the woman said as she and the man took off the robe revealing Towa and Mira from Galuna Island but the third didn't remove their cloak.

"I'll reverse your Arc of Time with mine!" Ultear said as she threw her orb at the lady but her arm aimed at Org.

**WHACK!**

"HEY WATCH YOUR AIM!" Org said

"Huh? But how?" Ultear said in shock.

"It was me…" the third person said sadly took off the cloak and revealed a pinked hair girl.

"M-Meredy?" Ultear said in shock.

"Hi, mom…" Meredy said with a smile.

"Meredy? The one you said went missing when you investigated the town that was hit by Grimoire Hearts?" Yajima asked.

Ultear nodded and stared at her adopted daughter.

**_Meanwhile the group…_**

"Crap the R-System is really a giant lacerima powered by Etherion itself," Gray said

"Yeah, that means it's finished…" Wally said

"It's been activated…" Milliena said

"So, what now the Tower has no real target with Zeref being immortal and Natsu alive the Tower of Heaven must be unstable…" Lucy said.

"You must be right but we never have seen it activated before…" Sho said

"Great… Salamander and Redhead are still in the tower…" Gajeel said

"Right… along with Simon and Jellal…" Sho said

**_Meanwhile with Jellal and Erza_**

Erza went into her Santoryu stance.

"**ONIGIRI**!" Erza yelled as she slashed at Jellal but was blasted back.

"This is the student of the World's Best Swordsman what happened to all that power?" Jellal mocks her.

"JELLAL YOU'RE THROUGH! **1080 Pound PHOENIX!**" Erza yelled as she sends an air slash attack but he dodged and laughs at Erza's attempt attack.

"Heheheh… the Magic Council is probably a pile of rubble by now thanks to Towa…" Jellal said as Towa manage to bring down the building.

"That reminds me… I need to thank Ultear for being so oblivious to what I was planning… you see she sees Seigrain so many times she could have seen right through me." Jellal said as he mocks Ultear for being stupid.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND DIE! **ULTRA** **TIGER** **TRAP!"** Erza was about to unleash a devastating attack but a snake-like tattoo around her body and stopped her.

"What the?" Erza said in surprise.

"It's a **Binding Snake** I put one on you during our heartfelt hug…" Jellal said as Erza was screaming in pain.

"You see magic power isn't the only thing need for the R-System…I need a human sacrifice… so your body shall become Zeref's…" Jellal said as he pushed Erza into the crystal and was being absorbed.

"You know I really did love you Erza…" Jellal said as Erza was in pain.

"OH, GREAT ZEREF I OFFER YOU THIS WOMAN'S FLESH FOR YOUR NEW BODY!" Jellal declared the ritual.

**_Meanwhile with Zeref and Mavis…_**

"…Sigh… I am disappointed at the legacy that I left…" Zeref said

"It's okay Zeref… you didn't know your research and ideals were misinterpret." Mavis said as she comforted her husband.

**_Back at the Tower…_**

"Don't do this! Please Jellal!" Erza said

As Jellal was ignoring her pleads

But just then…

"I got you, Erza!" Simon pulled Erza out of the crystal.

"Simon!" Erza said

"I won't let you take away my friend… Jellal…" Simon said coldly.

"Simon…" Jellal said

"Erza can you stand?" Simon asked

"No, I can't move…" Erza said

"Hmm… Well, it's obvious that we wouldn't be able to outrun him… so I'm gonna try and stop him…" Simon said

"SIMON! Don't! He's too powerful for you! I would have beaten him but… I got careless…" Erza said who looked down.

"Erza I hope you can forgive me…" Simon said as he punches Erza's stomach which made Jellal flinched in shock.

"Simon, you're a fool if you can think you can beat me? And what kind of friend strikes another down without hesitation?" Jellal asked.

"Like you're the one who can talk…" Simon said

"We all looked up to her even you…" Simon said who got into a battle position.

"But… if I can beat you her nightmares are over once and for all…" Simon said as his shadow began to move…

"Is that a challenge? I wanted to fight **E.N.D. **but you'll be the warm-up…" Jellal said

"Before we start I want to I'm not only a dark element magic user but also the man who ate the** Dark Dark Fruit** and thus became a Dark Dark Human…" Simon said

Then Simon charges at Jellal and punches him in the face. Which sends him back?

"**DARK MOMENT**!" Simon said as he made everything dark.

"Now **Dark Crusher**!…" Simon said as he tries to attack Jellal from behind…

"Nice try Simon as Zeref's follower darkness is meaningless against me…" Jellal said as he punched Simon in the gut which dispelled the Dark Moment.

"**DARK** **HOLE**!" Simon said as he unleashed darkness unto the floor and tried to absorbed Jellal but jump away from it with his Heavenly Body Magic.

"**DARK** **VORTEX**!" Simon said as he pulls in Jellal and tried to punch him but Jellal dodges it.

"**MEOTER**!" Jellal said as he flew around with high speeds. Then began to punch Simon rapidly.

**SMACK!**

**BOOM!**

**CLASH!**

_"Crap he's too fast!" Simon thought._

"**AAAHH**!" Simon yelled.

"I'm disappointed in you Simon your use in darkness magic is weaker than MINE!" Jellal said

"**GRAND** **CHARIOT!"** Jellal yelled as seven magic seals appeared in the air in the form of the Big Dipper and crashed above Simon.

**BOOM!**

"Well, Simon I applaud your silly attempt but I can't risk the destruction of the Tower even more…" Jellal said as he walks away.

"It's time Erza…" Jellal said but heard some pebbles bouncing towards him and turns around seeing Simon getting back up and chuckling…

"Heh heh… You know what Jellal I was stupid to not see it before…" Simon said

"Now that the Tower of Heaven is a crystal… which is fragile… a person like me could derail your plans…" Simon said with a evil smile while emitted a dark aura around him.

"**DARK HAMMER!"** Simon yells out as his arm covered in darkness and smashed the ground.

"**GRR… DAMN YOU SIMON!**" Jellal yelled at Simon.

**CH.22 The Tower of Heaven Part 7**

**Titania Falls**


	24. Chapter 23

**I like to apologize for not releasing more chapters I had to study for ACT and it was a killer but I'm back!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respected owners**

**I also do not own other references to games or other anime.**

**Please leave a review and enjoy the story**

**opening to use Fairy Tail Opening use opening 4**

**CH.22**

**The Tower of Heaven Part 6**

**Titania Falls and E.N.D.'s Rise**

**Meanwhile with Lucy…**

"You guys think Natsu and Erza are okay?" Levy asked

"Don't worry Shrimp… from all the stories I heard they're Fairy Tail's strongest behind Gildarts and August…" Gajeel said as he comforted Levy.

"Yeah, we must have faith in them…" Gray said

"Simon is in there as well he could be half as strong as Jellal with his devil fruit!" Miliena said

"Yeah, but his dark dark fruit gives him double the pain…" Sho said

**Meanwhile with Simon…**

"Heh… I may not be as strong as Natsu but I can destroy this tower!" Simon said as his body was covered in darkness.

"I'm not gonna let you get in my way! I spent many years building this tower and I won't let Erza's friends or my old friend **STOP** **ME**!" Jellal said

"I'm sorry Jellal but one of us is going to die and it's gonna be you!" Simon said as he unleashed darkness to the ground as spread it all over the floors.

"**NO!"** Jellal yelled as he shot out a beam attack at Simon but he absorbed it with darkness.

But the attack made Simon move back…

"Grr…" Simon growl as he was forced back.

Then the attack from Jellal exploded in his face!

**Meanwhile with Erza…**

"…Ugh…Huh?" Erza woke up.

Then Erza fully woke up and saw the battle that is happening right now…

"**SIMON!"** Erza yelled

"**DARK VORTEX!"** Simon yelled as he tries to pull in Jellal with the gravity of his darkness…

"**NO! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY SOMEONE WEAK AS YOU!"** Jellal yelled as he cast a magic circle.

"Crap…it's that spell… if I time it right I can absorb the attack…" Simon thought…

Then as the spell was cast… shadows were bending towards the light…

"The shadows? **SIMON GET OUT OF THE WAY HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU**!" Erza yelled

"**NOW SIMON YOU WILL FALL TO EVEN MORE DARKNESS MY FRIEND**!" Jellal said as the spell will fire.

Then Erza moves in front of Simon…

"Erza?" Simon said in shock…

As Jellal stops…

"Use that spell and your ritual is worthless!" Erza said as she stood between Simon and Jellal.

"It's true that the wizard must be at least a Wizard Saint level… but you're not the only one within the area… like your Fairy Tail friends of yours…" Jellal said

"What?" Erza said in shock.

"I'll take them after I kill you both!" Jellal said

Then Simon got in front of Erza.

"Simon! What are you-?" Erza asked

"I'm going to block the attack with the dark dark fruit… and hopeful you will be unharmed…" Simon said

"But you won't survive!" Erza said.

"I won't know til I try… Erza if I die please tell Ultear that I love her…" Simon said grimly…

"**Heavenly Body Magic: ALTARIS**!" Jellal yelled as he unleashed a vast amount of darkness.

The darkness traveled to the two…

_"I only have one shot at this…" Simon thought…_

As the attack was about to hit him…

"**FULL COUNTER!"** Natsu yelled as he used Souledge to use **Full** **Counter**.

The attack was deflected and hits the tower!

**BOOM!**

At the same time…

**BOOM!**

Team Wildcard and friends looked up at the explosion…

"What was that?" Gajeel said

"The top of the tower blew up!" Happy said

"They'll be okay…right?" Levy asked.

"They must be!" Gray said

"Wait… **Magic Eye Balor**!" Lucy said as she activates her earing…

"I see four presences… Erza is now at 10,035, Simon is at 5,000, Jellal is at 14,000, and Natsu's… is at 15,000 and it's rising…" Lucy said

"What?!" Sho said in shock…

**Meanwhile with Erza…**

"Natsu…" Erza said

"**E.N.D**…" Simon said in awe.

"So the brother of Zeref is here…" Jellal said

"Simon, I won't let Ultear cry… by telling her you die… you should tell Ultear yourself…" Natsu said with a smirk and demon mark forms on his forehead.

"Heheheheheh…**HAHAHAHAHA**!" Jellal laughs…

"**SEE ZEREF'S ULTIMATE MONSTER WANTS THIS RITUAL TO BE COMPLETE AND**!-" Jellal monologue.

"**SHUT UP!"** Natsu/Inferno/Smaug yelled in a mixed voice as he punched Jellal which sends him to a pillar…

"AAHH!" Jellal yelled in pain…

Then Simon and Erza looked at Natsu as he emitted an incredible source of power…

"What the?" Jellal said in shock as he looked at Natsu…

Natsu was eating ETHERION?!

And his strength increased…

"You're a mad man… you're eating the ethonano from etherion…" Jellal said

"RAAAHHH!" Natsu/Inferno/Smaug roared as he slams the ground causing the ground to break apart…

Then Natsu started to choke…

"NATSU! YOU'RE A FOOL! YOU HAVEN'T TRAIN TO USE YOUR DEMON MARK! AND EATING ETHERION HAS MANY ELEMENTS THAT COULD KILL YOU!" Erza yelled

"**SALAMANDER**!" Simon yelled in shock.

"Heh, you're killing yourself by your stupid decision… makes me wonder if you're really the mastermind of the Massacre of Nine Dark Guilds… this certainly makes my job easier…" Jellal said

As Natsu still struggles with the Ethonano… he finally overcame it… as his body burst into flames and his skin turned into scales on his face and the demon mark grew…

**Meanwhile with Lucy…**

"N-no way…" Lucy said

"What is it Lucy?" Juvia asked.

"Natsu's power jumped to **59,900**…" Lucy said.

"**WHAT**?!" Everyone yelled in shock…

**Back with Natsu…**

"**GGRRRRAAAHHH!"** Natsu roared as slams Jellal to the ground and broke through several floors…

**"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"** Natsu yelled…

"**I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU AND THIS TOWER TO END THE NIGHTMARES!**" Natsu yelled.

"Your threats don't scare me! **METEOR**!" Jellal said as he uses his speed spell as he glowed and flew away from Natsu…

"Grr…" Natsu growled.

"I can't believe you forced me into this…I may have to use this…" Jellal said as he took out a vial of blood…

"**E.N.D.! DO YOU KNO WWHAT I AM HOLDING?"** Jellal said as he reveals the vial to Natsu…

"No…" Natsu replied.

"It's Demon Blood from a Grey Demon from Britannia!" Jellal said

"What?" Natsu and Erza said in shock.

"That's right what I hold here is a dilute version of the blood in the form of a drug called **Demon** **Trigger**… it increases the power of those who drink it! NOW DIE IN THE NAME OF ZEREF!" Jellal said as he drank the blood.

"**DON'T DO IT!"** Erza yelled

As he finishes every single drop of the demon's blood…

He screamed…

"**AAAHHH**!" Jellal screamed... but then turned into pure laugher…

"Heheheheh…**HAHAHAHA! I CAN FEEL IT THE POWER OF A DEMON**!" Jellal yelled as he grew his own demon mark…

**Meanwhile with Lucy…**

"No… this can't be right…" Lucy said

"What is it Lucy?" Happy asked.

"It's Jellal his power increased to **58,099**…" Lucy said

As everyone was shocked at Jellal's newfound strength…

"Meow…" Milliena said

"No way…" Sho said

"Grr.. that bastard must have cheated..." Gajeel said.

"Now the two are nearly equal…" Gray said

"No… Natsu…" Happy said grimly.

**Back with Natsu…**

Jellal began attacking Natsu with dark magic-infused punches.

"**DIE! YOU FOOL!"** Jellal yelled as he began to punch Natsu…

"**FALL**!" Natsu yelled back as he sucker-punched Jellal.

**CLASH!**

**BOOM!**

"**METOER**!" Jellal glowed and flew around and unleashed a devastating attack…

"I WON'T LOSE! I AM DESTINED FOR GREATNESS! I KNOW BECAUSE I HEARD LORD ZEREF'S VOICE! I AM THE ONLY HUMAN TO HEAR HIM FOR I AM THE CHOSEN ONE OF ZEREF!" Jellal yelled as he cast a certain magic circle…

"NOW DIE **AYBSS** **BREAK**!" Jellal yelled as he unleashed the attack at him.

"Fool… **Full** **Counter**…" Natsu said coldly as he used Souledge to deflect the Abyss Break right back at Jellal.

"**NO! NO! DAMN YOU E.N.D.! WE COULD HAVE REVIVED YOUR BROTHER, RULE THE WORLD, AND HAVE TRUE FREEDOM!**" Jellal yelled as he took on the full force or rather doubling the force of his own Abyss Break spell.

"That's not true freedom… freedom is what you do as you please with no one telling you what to do regardless of the consequences… I don't know what this fake Zeref said to you but… free yourself from your own darkness and freedom lies ahead of you…" Natsu said to Jellal as he was swallowed in the explosion…

**BOOM!**

The explosion launched Jellal into the sea…

**Meanwhile with Team Wildcard…**

"Was that another explosion?" Wally said

"What's going on…" Sho said

"That was Natsu's Full Counter! Happy said

"Lu, who won?" Levy asked Lucy

"N-Natsu… **NATSU** **WON**!" Lucy said as she teared up.

"Alright! Salamander didi it!" Gajeel said

"I'm glad he's alright…" Gray said

**Meanwhile with Erza…**

"So this is Natsu's full power… the power of a demon… and a dragon… it's incredible…" Erza said

"So that's the power of the Legendary E.N.D. of the Nine Dark Guilds Massacre of two years ago…" Simon said

"He defeated Jellal I had my worries when Jellal drank that demon blood…" ERza said

Then Natsu fell over but Simon caught him… then Natsu's demon mark and scale faded away…

"I got you Salamander…" Simon said as he put Natsu's arm over his back…

But then…

The Tower shook and it glowed bright.

**Back with Wildcard…**

"Meow it's so pretty!" Millilena said

"This is bad news…" Wally said

"Oh no the ethonano is overloading the tower!" Lucy said

"What?!" everyone yelled in shock.

"We better get out of here!" Wally said

"But what about Erza, Simon, and Natsu!" Sho yelled.

"We need to save ourselves first!" Gajeel said

"It doesn't matter how fast we go the explosion will be bigger than a Etherion blast vaporizing all of us…We'll never be able to get out of here in time…" Gray said coldly.

"I got this **Perfect** **Cube**!" Lucy said as she cast Perfect Cube around them…

"This should hold right?" Levy asked.

"Maybe…" Lucy said

**Meanwhile with Erza…**

The Tower of Heaven is falling apart! Simon, Erza, and Natsu ran up and avoided the falling debris.

"Great, this tower is falling apart and may explode! What do we do?" Simon asked Erza.

"I don't know… wait Jellal said that my body fuse with the magic power in the tower… I could prevent the explosion…" Erza said as she walked up to the lacerma as she placed her hand on it… then she was slowly being absorbed by the lacerima.

"**ERZA WHAT ARE YOU DOING**?!" Simon yelled at Erza.

"**ERZA! DON'T!**" Natsu/Smaug/Inferno said

"I can't if I don't the tower will explode killing us all… it's the only way I'm sorry…" Erza said as she went further in the lacerima.

"**DON'T!** **ERZA!**" Simon and Natsu yelled as they hit the lacerima.

"I want to thank you Natsu… you and the others that helped me in the past made me who I am today…" Erza said with her final words…

As the tower glow brighter and then…

A beam of light shot towards the heavens! Being witnessed by Team Wildcard and two of Trinity Raven.

As the light dies down… the tower crumbled…

"It's gone…" Levy said in awe…

"Wait redhead and Salamander were still in there!" Gajeel said

"**NATSU! ERZA!"** Lucy screams out loud.

**_Flashback in the East Forest…_**

_"Hmm… the injuries I can handle but her eye may be a problem…" Porlyusica said grimly._

_"Come on, Porlyyusica you're the great healer of the forest you got to try!" August Dragneel said_

_"Yes, but it's a shame that she has to wear the eye patch she has such a cute face," Makarov said_

_"MAKAROV!" August and Porlyyusica yelled at Makarov._

_"You're not going to try and seduce her in the future are you?" Porlyusica said while holding Makarov by the ear._

_"My mother would be very disappointed with you…" August said as he shakes his head._

_"So what's her story?" Porlyusica asked as she puts down Makarov._

_"We believe that Rob sent her…" Makarov said_

_"Wait our Rob? Is he still alive?" Porlyusica asked them._

_"He's dead Porlyusica… we failed him just like Reiss…" August said grimly as he held his staff clutching in rage as Porlyusica's eyes widened in shock and stared at Erza._

**_Later…_**

_Porlyusica was removing Erza's eyepatch then hands her a mirror…_

_"It's healed…" Erza said as she tears up…_

_"Can you see through it?" Porlyusica asked_

_"Yes, ma'am…" Erza replied_

_"Good now beat it kid… I really don't care for humans so leave…" Porlyusica said since she hates humans for some reason._

_"Thank you so much…" Erza said as she cried but only on her left side._

_"Wait a minute! Something is wrong; your injured eye isn't tearing up." Porlyusica said as she checked her notes while Erza looked into the mirror again._

_"What went wrong I know I made the medicine exactly as I should have…" Porlyusica said_

_"It's okay ma'am… It's not your fault… probably cause I don't have any tears left…" Erza said_

**Then Erza woke up in a white dress somewhere else…**

"Where am I?" Erza said

**To Be Continued… **


	25. Chapter 24

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respective owners**

**I also do not own other references to games or other anime.**

**Please leave a review and enjoy the story**

**opening to use Fairy Tail Opening use opening 4**

**CH.24**

**The Tower of Heaven Part 7 Finale.**

**Home**

**Erza was floating into nothingness…**

"_Am I still inside the Lacrima? No this is different." Erza thought._

Then she woke up floating in the air and saw a funeral one that is for her...

She saw Makarov, Juvia, Gajeel, Mirajane, Elfman, Cana, Macao, Wakaba, Levy, Romeo, Alzack, Max, Nab, Warren, Bisca, Vijeeter, Laki, Simon, Ultear, Miliena, Wally Sho, and many others.

"_Wait, does this mean that I'm dead?" Erza thought._

In front of her grave was a bouquet of roses.

**[Erza Belserion X765-X784]**

"Erza Belersion touched many lives in this world. With a heart huge as boundless as the sky above. Her noble swords show vibrantly protected those she holds dearly loved. She moves with the grace of a fluttering fairy and her beauty rivaled mother nature herself. Love is a strength but also a family will never be the same." Makarov said solemnly as he sobs.

"In the wake of this tragedy of the Magic Council has been emptied of one seat. So, we decided to give that seat to her and named her eternally as one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Org said as he and the other Magic Council appear in front of her grave.

Just then Wildcard and Simon appeared and they looked angry...

"We have had enough of this!" Natsu shouted.

"We're not going to let all of you kill off Erza so easily!" Gray said as he froze the rain as he walked to the grave.

Then Lucy tossed away the bouquet of roses…

"What are you doing?!" Makarov said in shock.

"Lu, please stop this!" Levy cried.

"**YOU BASTARD!**" Sho shouted as he ran at Wildcard.

"We all know that Erza isn't **DEAD**. Her Vivre card is still here!" Natsu said as he pulled out the Vivre Card that is linked to Erza's life force.

"Please, stop…" Miliena said as she cried as Wally, Macao, Wakaba, and Elfman tried to put down Natsu but he overpowered them.

"**WE ALL KNOW THAT ERZA IS STILL ALIVE! YOU ALL LOST YOUR FAITH IN HER!**" Lucy screamed as her body glowed preparing for a fight.

"**COME ON FIGHT ME! I DARE YOU!**" Gray said as he started to freeze the area.

"**SHUT YOUR TRAPS YOU BRATS SHE'S GONE!"** Makarov yelled at Wildcard as he teared up and slammed his giant hand on Natsu.

"**SHUT UP SHE'S ALIVE DAMMIT!**" Natsu shouted in the rain as Happy tried to get him out but he was crying too.

Erza was shocked that her sacrifice was making her friends suffer.

"_I sacrificed myself because I thought it would make a brighter future. But that's not the case… my death only brought despair. I never thought things had turned out this way. I never meant to hurt them like this." Erza thought as she saw her friends crying_.

Just then she turned around and someone was grabbing on to her.

Then Erza opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" Erza said to herself.

"ERZA!/REDHEAD!" Erza's friends and Gajeel cried out as they ran for Erza.

"But this doesn't make any sense. Am I still alive?" Erza said in shock and then she saw Natsu carrying her and had Simon on his shoulders.

"_Natsu… Simon… they saved me … I was lost in a sea of magic and yet they still found me..." Erza thought in awe._

As Fairy Tail and Erza's friends ran towards Natsu, Simon, and Erza. Natsu fell on his knees.

"I feel the same way about what you said," Natsu said as Simon fell face-first into the water and woke up.

_**Flashback start...**_

"_**I want to thank you, Natsu… you and the others that helped me in the past that made me who I am today…" Erza said as she was going further and further into the lacrima.**_

_**Flashback end.**_

"And I know everyone does too. Promise me you won't do it again." Natsu said.

"I promise-" Erza said.

"PROMISE ME!" Natsu shouted.

"... I promise, thank you Natsu, Simon. This experience taught me a very important lesson: you don't die for your friends, you live with them." Erza said.

**Later…**

Natsu was bandaged up and was asleep.

"You think he's gonna be okay?" Gray said.

"I can't believe Natsu is still asleep," Lucy said as she is worried about Natsu's well-being.

"Well the idiot did eat a part of Etherion," Gray said as Natsu suddenly woke up!

"**SAY THAT AGAIN! OR WE'LL SMACK YOU**!" Natsu/Inferno/Smaug yelled

"You're awake! Huh?" Happy said as Natsu woke up and then went back to sleep.

"Well, that was weird," Gray said.

Then Lucy started to laugh.

"I know I already said this but I'm really sorry for causing such trouble," Erza said.

"It's alright Erza you don't need to apologize," Lucy said.

"By the way, where's Juvia, Simon, Levy, and Gajeel?" Erza asked.

"Oh, apparently they're returning to Fairy Tail. Simon, Juvia, and Gajeel were planning to ask the master about letting them join the guild." Gray said.

"Oh really?" Erza said.

**Later at the Beach…**

"Look, it's not like we meant to hurt you or nothing," Wally said.

"We're really sorry for everything," Milliena said.

"No, I should apologize to you. I left all of you in the tower for all those years. I hope you can forgive me." Erza said.

"We already forgive sis," Sho said.

"But if I didn't leave then I could have saved Jellal's light…" Erza said.

"Yeah, Jellal was a good kid but he always liked you," Wally said.

"Stop it, Wally!" Milliena said.

"I knew… when I was a little girl in that tower when he tried to take the fall for our attempt to escape…" Erza said.

"I know it's hard to move forward but it's what grandpa Rob would want us to do," Erza said.

As all of the former Tower of Heaven prisoners smiled at Erza's words.

"You all can join Fairy Tail. Give guild life a try." Erza smiled.

"What?/Really?/Meow is that really okay?" the Tower of Heaven friends said in shock.

"Of course but you can join other guilds and I don't want to pressure you. So, I want to let you guys decide." Erza said.

"I don't know about you but I like the idea already." Wally said.

"Meow, new adventure everyday!" Milliena said.

"Yeah, Simon is planning to join why not you guys too. It would bring us closer." Erza said.

"Yeah," Sho said.

"Come on, I will properly introduce you to everyone." Erza said as she and her friends walked to the building…

"_You've grown stronger Erza…" Jellal's voice was heard._

"Jellal?" Erza said as she turned around and saw nothing.

"Must've been my imagination." Erza said.

**Later at the Resort…**

"_After we went back to the resort, Natsu said that Jellal was actually the one who saved her. He approached Natsu and Simon. Not knowing who Natsu is but remembered Simon as a child. He infused himself into the lacrima and shot up the Etherion upwards. I guess Natsu knocked out whatever was possessing Jellal. I guess he was a nice guy after all." Lucy thought of the events that happened during their was forcing food down Sho's throat and Natsu showed off his fire magic._

"_I feel bad for him… Jellal was another innocent victim of Zeref's dark history." Lucy thought as she wrote in a journal._

"Hey, Lucy have you seen Sho and the others are?" ERza said.

"No, I haven't seen them since dinner." Lucy said.

"I can't find them anywhere." Erza said.

"You don't think they up and leave?" Lucy said.

"That's most likely. Lucy tells Natsu and Gray to prepare the fireworks and meet me at the beach." Erza said as she left the room.

**Meanwhile with Sho, Wally, and Milliena…**

The three somehow manage to find a rowboat...

"Are you sure we can make it in the outside world? We've never been on our own before." Wally asked Sho.

"We're going to have to try. Erza is a big girl now… she doesn't need us to hold her back." Sho said.

"There you are." Erza said as she found the three.

The three turned their heads facing Erza.

"You found us." Sho said as Erza approached them.

"Please don't try to stop us. It's just that we've been in that tower since our childhood and now we're adults that don't know the outside world. This is our chance to see the world without the shackles of our past! We can follow our dreams but we can't do this together; this is where we part ways." Sho said.

"... I have complete faith in you guys and I know you will do well out there. But, you must obey 3 rules you must abide by." Erza said as she changed into her Farewell Fairy Tail Armor.

"What do you mean leave? We never joined." Wally said in shock.

"**Number 1:** Never share sensitive information about Fairy Tail with anyone as long as you live. **Number 2:** Never contact clients within the guild for personal gain. **And number 3:** Although our paths may stray, promise you must live life to the fullest. Meaning you must treat everyday as if it were your last." Erza said as she started to tear up when she said number 3.

"Never forget your Fairy Tail friends. Treasured them as long as you live." Erza said as she cried Sho, Wally, and Milliena began to cry.

"Let the Fairy Tail farewell begin now!" Erza said as Natsu, Gray, and Lucy popped out of nowhere and began the fireworks.

"**RIGHT**!" Natsu, Gray, and Lucy said.

Natsu spit fire into the sky and exploded into beautiful fireworks.

"Meow," Milliena said in awe.

"May your journeys bring you joy." Erza said as she was crying.

"**HERE YOU GO!**" Gray yelled as he fired a firework from his Ice Make Demon Cannon.

"Watch this!" Lucy said as she unleashed a powerful light spell that scattered throughout the sky.

Sho was showing tears of sadness and joy at the sight of the fireworks and the words from Erza.

"I wish we could stay together but I know that I would only hold you back. I don't want that, after all the years you spent in that tower you deserved to be free." Erza said as Sho, Wally, and Milliena were leaving on their boat crying.

"We never thought! We've held you back!" Milliena cried.

"If we did stay, we only remind you of painful memories!" Wally cried.

"I had so much more than painful memories with you. Besides what we've been through made us stronger. It brought us closer. I will always treasure our memories both the good and the bad. I wish you luck on your new lives ahead. This isn't a goodbye! We'll meet again one day!" Erza said.

**Meanwhile with Sho, Wally, and Milliena…**

"We'll miss you Sis!/ Hope to see you Erzy Wizzy!/Yeah we see each other!" Sho, Milliena, and Sho said as they cried.

"Then I'll be waiting…" Erza said.

**Later at the Resort in Natsu and Lucy's suite …**

"Natsu, I can't believe Erza had to say goodbye to her friends." Lucy said sadly.

"I know, but one day this will happen to us or our friends. BUt like Erza said we must live life to the fullest." Natsu said.

"Oh really? Then we must do _**it **_quickly then…" Lucy said deviously as she pushed down Natsu and put herself on top of Natsu.

"Uhh, Lucy what are you-" Natsu said in shock as she kissed him.

"Natsu, I want to show you how much I like you…" Lucy said as she took off her shirt and began kissing him.

**SKIPPING THE LEMON BECAUSE I DON'T WRITE LEMONS BUT LET'S JUST SAY THEY DID IT AND BOTH GAVE AWAY THEIR VIRGINITY TO EACH OTHER AND LEAVE IT AT THAT…**

**Later the two were naked covered only by the blanket...**

"Wow that was amazing." Natsu said as he panted.

"Yeah, good night Natsu...ZZZZZZZ." Lucy said as she started to sleep.

"Heh, good night Lucy." Natsu said as he kissed Lucy's head then went to sleep.

**One Week Later…**

**Team Wildcard returns to Fairy Tail's guildhall and they are shocked to see it…**

"It's finished?" Erza said in shock.

"Wow…" Lucy said.

"They finished building it!" Happy and Natsu said in awe.

"Behold, the new guild hall!" Gray said.

As Wildcard entered the guildhall…

"No way, we got a cafe." Gray said.

"Why is there a gift shop here?" Lucy asked.

"Hey, isn't that Max over there?" Happy said as he pointed at the Gift Shop.

"Hey, guys I heard from Levy the adventure you all had." Max said.

"They got you working in the giftshop Max?It's been awhile man." Happy asked.

"Master wanted me to learn about business." Max said.

"So, you're Max Alors, I read about you in the Sorcerer's Weekly." Lucy said.

"Yep, that's me and you must be Lucy Heartfilla "The Sin of Vanity". I heard a lot of things about you." Max said.

"I can neither confirm nor deny them." Lucy said.

"So, what are you selling here?" Happy asked.

"Oh, we got tee shirts, cups, and action figures. Especially these Lucy figurines and our prized jewel, the limited edition: Team Wildcard set figurines." Max said as he showed them the Lucy figurines that can have their clothes removed and the Wildcard figurines beach were in battle positions.

"Max, did you ask my permission to use me?" Lucy asked with a scary evil tone.

"No, the Master said it was okay…. Please don't hurt me!" Max said in fear.

"I'll have one Lucy figurine please." Natsu asked.

"**NATSU**!" Lucy yelled at Natsu.

**Later as they enter the building itself.**

"Pretty," Lucy and Happy said in awe.

"I could get used to this." Erza said.

"Hey, Flamehead what's wrong?" Gray asked.

"It just doesn't feel the same." Natsu said.

"Lucy! It's good to have you here!" Levy yelled.

"Hey! Levy." Lucy said.

"Lu, it's amazing here! There's a pool, a game room, and we can go to the 2nd floor now!" Levy said.

"Yo!" Elfman said from the top floor.

"We are even allowed to go on S-Class quests but only if a S-Class Wizard comes along." Levy said.

"Well, I'm glad you dunderheads are okay. I would like you to meet our newest guild members Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, and Simon Mikazuchi." Makarov said.

"It's a pleasure to work with you." Juvia said.

"Hey, Erza." Simon said.

"What up idiots." Gajeel said.

"I thank you two for your help in the tower." Erza said.

"Well, I had my doubts with Gajeel joining but here we are." Gray said.

"What you say!" Gajeel yelled.

"Hey, Juvia! Long time no see!" Lucy said with a smile.

"**YOU ARE MY LOVE RIVAL!**" Juvia said as she got into Lucy's face and produced a menacing aura.

"You do realize I can destroy you very easily." Lucy said calmly.

"So, Simon, why did you join the guild?" Erza asked.

"Oh, it's because my girlfriend is a member here." Simon said.

"Girlfriend? Who is it?" Erza asked but then realized Simon's last words.

"_It can't be…" Erza thought._

"It's me…" Ultear said as she walked up behind Wildcard.

"**HUH**?!" Erza and Gray said in shock.

"Yeah, we're dating so what?" Ultear said as she grabbed Simon's arm.

"Nothing, it's just that someone that I treat like a brother is dating Gray's sister is unreal." Erza said.

"Man, this still doesn't feel like home." Natsu said.

Just then the lights went out. Then a spot light shines on Mirajane on stage with a guitar and microphone.

"Huh? Mirajane, hey Mira what are you doing." Smaug/Natsu asked.

"Oh, welcome Natsu, you too Smaug. I would like to dedicate this song. To Team Wildcard the strongest team in Fairy Tail to congratulate them on their safe return." Mirajane said.

"KNOCK EM DEAD! WE LOVE YOU MIRA!" the crowd yelled.

"**As I walk past. Your room. My shadow. Falls through your door. One more day. You're not here. One more night. I'm alone**," Mirajane sang.

"You go Mira!" the crowd said.

"**,Gazing up. At the stars about. I pray that they Guide your way . Just look up . And follow the starlight. Come back to me,**" Mirajane sang.

"I'm so happy they all came back safely." Makarov thought.

"**,Soon. So when your eyes begin to fill with tears. Look on. And when the night swallows…**" Mirajane sang.

"_I can't believe how fast my Fairy Tail children are growing. Maybe I should retire and leave the mantle of Guildmaster to Gildarts or August." Makarov thought._

",**Here. Under the starry sky. To light your pathway. Just count on the stars. Follow them to your door. Follow them home**." Mirajane sang as she finished.

"YEAH! THAT WAS AWESOME! BEAUTIFUL!" the crowd yelled.

"Who's next? Bring them up!" Macao shouted.

And the next person was Gajeel wearing a white hat, white tuxedo, shades, and using a guitar as well.

"**AH**!" everyone yelled in shock.

"**HUH**?!" Natsu said in shock.

"Wrote a tune I call "**Best Friend**". Would ya like to hear it? Well, here it goes." Gajeel said as the crowd was booing at him and yelling at him to get off the stage. Then he started to sing.

"You're sparkling, And colorful, shoo-Bee-Doo-Ba. You caught my eye. Like a shiny piece of metal. So cool…" Gajeel sang as Wildcard was still in shock.

"Hey, he's not half bad!" Elfman said with a smile.

"Show them what you can do Gajeel!" Levy and Juvia cheered.

"**ROCK ON**!" Macao, Wakaba, and Max said.

"**Doo doo doo. Sha la la…**" Gajeel continued to sing but everyone was either cheering or booing at Gajeel.

**Meanwhile outside…**

Lauxus was outside of the guild and was disappointed with what had happened.

**Back inside…**

"**Shoo-Bee-Doo-Ba. Sha la la . One bite is never enough!**" Gajeel sang.

"This is the worst song ever of all time." Smuag/Inferno said while using Natsu's body.

Just then…

**BAM!**

"**AHH**!" NAtsu said in pain.

Then Gajeel was cursing at Natsu for insulin ghim despite Gajeel speaking through a harmonica.

"You want a piece of me?!" Smaug asked in anger.

"**Shoo-Bee-Doo-BA!**" Gajeel said as he and Natsu kicked at each other.

"Me and Smaug had enough with your, " **chee-Boo-Bee-Da.**"" Inferno said as he took over Natsu.

"That's "**sho-Bee-Doo-Ba,**" you moron." Gajeel said as he fought Inferno/Smaug.

"Please, stop! We just got this place rebuilt!" Makarov said with a panic tone.

Then a stray mug that was aimed at Gajeel hits Natsu.

"**OKAY WHO THREW THAT!**" Inferno yelled as his head burst into flames.

"Inferno! Smaug! Would you two quit screwin' around already?" Gray said as he accidentally knocked over Erza's cake and it fell onto the floor.

"He made me drop my strawberry cake. Ahh!" Erza said but then screamed in horror as her cake was squashed by Elfman's foot.

"Oh no," Simon said as he and Ultear jump over behind the bar.

"Now listen up! If you were real men, you'd take this outside." Elfman said.

"**WATCH IT, YOU OAF!**" Erza yelled as she requipped to her samurai armor and kicked Elfman.

Then the entire guild got into a brawl even Lucy and Happy joined in the fight. Chairs were thrown, wine bottles shattered, and one master crying.

But as Natsu looked around and saw the brawl he felt at home. But just then he was punched but Gajeel and continued their fight.

**Later…**

**At Magnolia Park…**

"Okay, why did you want me here? Make it fast. I gotta get to work." Gajeel asked.

"We got a bone to pick with you." Jet said with venom in his tone.

"After what you did to us, there's no way you're joining our guild." Droy said with the same tone as Jet.

"C'mon guys, can't you just forgive and forget?" Gajeel said.

"Guys, he's right. He was forced to attack us remember? And now he's in the guild now we won't be secretly dating." Levy said.

"He's probably going to dump you for a better girl." Jet said coldly.

"So, we got to teach him a lesson that he can't mess with us." Droy said coldly.

Then Gajeel suddenly smirked at the two.

"That's right, go ahead and act tough. While you still can!" Jet said as he sped up and kicked Gajeel.

"**Secret Seeds: Knuckle Plant!**" Droy said as he threw seeds at the ground. Then they grew and punched Gajeel all over the place.

"**Falcon Heaven Soar!**" Jet yelled as he used his speed to kick Gajeel back.

"Gajeel…" Levy said in worry as Gajeel winces in pain.

"You had enough yet?" Jet said.

"What happened to the tough-Guy act?" Droy said.

"You're not giving the new guy a hard time, are ya?" Laxus asked as he appeared behind Shadow Gear.

"Laxus." Jet and Droy said in shock.

"But seeing this guy is the one who tore down our guild hall. I understand how you feel. I bet the old geezer let you join because you were his spy or afraid you would wreck the place again. " Laxus said as he approached Gajeel.

"We've become the laughing stock of the magic community because of you!" Laxus said in an angered tone.

"On my way back from a job I stopped off at a few pubs and I heard some things that really pissed me off. Everyone was talking about how weak the Fairy Tail guild has become. No one dared to say that about us before you came along!" Lauxs said as he blasted Gajeel with a bolt of lightning.

"**Ahh**!" Gajeel screamed in pain.

"Now die!" Laxus said as he threw a lightning infused punch to the ground and it traveled to Gajeel which sent Gajeel into a tree.

"You're taking this too far. Calm down, man." Jet said.

"I know Laxus is strong and all, but Gajeel shouldn't go down that easily," Droy said.

"I didn't realize it… He's not fighting back." Jet said with a realization.

"Gajeel, please fight back I don't want to lose you…" Levy thought to herself as she teared up.

"You never should've messed with Fairy Tail, punk! Cause now you're gonna have to deal with me!" Laxus said as he stomps on Gajeel's head repeatedly with lightning infused stomps.

Jet and Droy were in shock and scared of Laxus to move but LEvy decided to move despite her fear...

"Laxus stop! You're going too far!" Levy said.

"I'm not taking orders from you! You're worse than the two newbies from Phantom Lord you **TRAITOR**!" Laxus said as he launched a lightning bolt at Levy.

"**Iron Dragon Slayer Forbidden Art: Lightning Rod**…" Gajeel said as he appeared in front of Levy and made sure to take the bolt.

As Levy opened her eyes. She saw Gajeel took the bolt of lightning.

"Gajeel," Levy said in shock and horror.

Laxus was unimpressed by his actions. But, Jet and Droy were shocked by the act of selflessness from Gajeel.

"Hey, Shrimp you okay?" Gajeel asked Levy.

"Uh… Yeah," Levy said.

"Good… cause I got other things to do." Gajeel said as he limped away.

"Gajeel…" Levy said.

"I'll be fine, Shrimp don't worry," Gajeel said.

**Then Laxus left the area…**

"Tch… _I can't take much more of this. Fairy Tail has become totally pathetic. It's nothing but a joke now. The stupid old geezer's running it into the ground. When I take over the guild things are gonna change!_" Laxus thought with rage.

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Time The Nine Dark Guilds Massacre Ch. 24.5**


	26. Chapter24(5)

I do not own Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins that belong to their respective owners

I also do not own other references to games or other anime.

Please leave a review and enjoy the story

opening to use Fairy Tail Opening use opening 4

**CH.24.5**

**The Nine Dark Guilds Massacre **

**Lucy's Apartment...**

"It's been several days since we returned to Fairy Tail and everyone had already adjusted to the new guildhall and guildmates," Lucy said as she wrote in her diary.

As she then imagined what happened in the last few days…

"Juvia and Simon were well accepted into the guild," Lucy said as she pictured Juvia holding hands with Gray and Simon holding hands with Ultear.

"But, Gajeel is still considered the enemy to some of their eyes…" Lucy wrote as an image of Gajeel staying in the shadows appeared in her head.

"But he is staying strong for Levy…" Lucy wrote.

"Although, Ultear was kicked out of the Magic Council for under the pretense that she was an accomplice to the destruction of the Magic Council… but in reality, most wanted a scapegoat for the use of Etherion. Only, Org and Yajami defended Ultear." Lucy wrote.

As she imagined Ultear leaving the Magic Council…

"Recently, I received Grandmother's Sacred Treasure: Morning Star Aldran…" Lucy wrote as she held up the Sacred Treasure.

"This will help me greatly! Just like Grandpa's Rhitta… I wish I could have met him during grandma's time…" Lucy wrote as she stopped writing in her diary.

"_You know… I just realized something I heard about something called the "**Nine Dark Guild Massacre**",2 years ago… and it involved Team Wildcard but I don't even know about that incident until I joined the guild." Lucy thought as she remembered the reason why Team Wildcard was disbanded._

"I wonder why Wildcard was disbanded in the first place? I guess I'll go ask now…" Lucy said as she changed from her sleeping clothes to her adventure clothes.

**Later at the guild…**

As Lucy entered the guild everyone was doing their own thing: Cana was drinking booze, Vijeeter Ecor was dancing, Levy was reading books, and finally, Gajeel was fighting with Jett and Droy.

"Yep. Everything is fine." Lucy said to herself.

Then Lucy walked to the bar counter.

"Oh hey, Lucy how are you doing today?" Mirajane asked.

"I'm good but I have to ask a question," Lucy said.

"Well, what is it?" Mirajane said.

"What was the "**Nine Dark Guilds Massacre**?" Lucy asked as Mirajane drops a mug that she let go of as it fell and hits the ground.

Then the entire guild went silent...

"I heard it a few times before I got into Fairy Tail. So I want to know…" Lucy said.

"Umm… I think it's my lunch break BYE!" Mirajane said as she ran in a dustcloud.

"Umm...okay?" Lucy said.

Just then Happy flew around Lucy…

"Lucy? Why are you asking about that?" Happy asked.

"Well, I heard stories about why Wildcard was disbanded… from an assassination attempt gone wrong to a botched mission…" Lucy said.

"I actually don't know more than you…" Happy said.

"Why's that?" Lucy asked.

"I had the stomach flu so I had to stay at me and Natsu's home until they returned." Happy said.

"I see who do you think knows about what happened?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know but all I know is that it has something to do with the S-Class mission that Mirajane and Elfman had…" Happy said.

"Really? Well, that takes out asking Elfman and Mirajane since it was the mission that took… Lisanna…" Lucy said.

"..." Happy was silent.

"Happy I know it's a touchy subject but I want to know what happened to Wildcard…" Lucy said.

"We can explain…" Levy said as she and Gajeel walked up to Lucy.

"Levy? Gajeel? What do you mean?" Lucy asked in confusion then Gajeel answered Lucy's question.

"Shrimp and I both know two halves of the same story…" Gajeel said.

"Really? You two know what happened?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, I know about what was the mission and Gajeel knows what happened at the mission," Levy said.

"Are you sure?" Happy asked.

"**DO YOU WANT TO HEAR THE STORY OR NOT!**" Gajeel yelled at the two.

"Yes, please," Lucy said.

"Good, it all started on a simple day at the Guildhall…" Levy said.

_**FLASHBACK START…**_

"A simple day that started like any other…" Levy said.

**_ONE YEAR AGO…_**

_**KA-BOOM!!**_

_A huge explosion was made and out came Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Mirajane fighting. The 4 traded blows with each other and the 4 didn't stop. Gray frozen Mirajane's leg, Natsu burned Erza's arm, Erza and Mirajane were pulling on each other's hair._

_"**ENOUGH**!!" Makarov yelled as he slammed his giant hand to swat the 4 out of the guildhall._

_**Several Hours Later...**_

_"Sister! We have to go! Our first S-Class mission with you sis!" Lisanna said._

_"Yeah, well just say goodbye to your boyfriend," Mirajane said._

_"He's not my boyfriend he's like a brother to me and besides he's already on an S-Class Mission with Wildcard," Lisanna said as she blushes._

_"Right… didn't Natsu had that dream again? You know the one with the blonde little girl?" Levy asked._

_"Yeah, but Natsu said it's nothing to worry about," Lisanna said._

_"Right, it's unfortunate that Happy got sick right before his first S-Class Mission," Levy said._

_"Yes, the poor cat is missing his first S-Class but I have a friend to watch over him," Makarov said._

_"What was Wildcard's mission again?" Lisanna asked._

_"It's a seek and destroy mission to hunt down and capture 9 Dark Guilds converging onto a town. Hired by the council I believe." Makarov said._

_"I hope they're going to be alright," Levy said._

_"Please, they're Wildcard it'll take a dragon to defeat them," Mirajane said._

_"Mira! Lisanna! Let's GO!" Elfman said as he had a bag over his back._

_"Alright bye, guys!" Lisanna said as she, Mirajane, and Elfman left the guildhall._

**Back to the present…**

"And that was the last time anyone saw Lisanna…" Levy said solemnly.

"Shrimp…" Gajeel said as he puts his hand on Levy's shoulder.

"...Levy…" Happy and Lucy said.

"It's alright everyone in the guild accepted her death something we all have to come across... As painful as it sounds." Levy said.

"I'm sorry Levy. Should we stop?" Lucy asked.

"No, you asked about what happens and we're going to answer it… Gajeel?" Levy said.

"Alright, I have to say I was capturing a guy for 8,000,000 Jewels. The guy's name was Higuma the Bear. And I was in town in fact." Gajeel said.

_**Flashback starts…**_

_At the police station…_

_"Here you go, one mountain bandit," Gajeel said._

_"Thank you! He was annoying us for several weeks!" the officer said as he gave Gajeel his reward._

_Then Gajeel left the police station as he was walking away. He then saw Natsu, Gray, and Erza run past him._

_"Wait, that was Team Wildcard? What are they doing here?" Gajeel thought._

_"It won't hurt to see what they are doing." Gajeel said as he then went in the direction that Wildcard went._

_**Later at a shady camping site…**_

_There were 9 different dark guilds, 3 each from the Balem Alliance… all led by a man in gold armor,had an eye-patch, and had green hair._

_"Holy shit… there are 9 dark guilds… something must be up…" Gajeel said._

_"Here ye! Here ye!" The man said, getting everyone's attention._

_"For too long! The people of the light are ignorant to Zeref's ideals! But I have a plan to change all of that! I unleashed a demon on the village nearby! And I have red and grey demons hungry for souls!" The man said._

_"Where's Wildcard?" Gajeel thought._

_Just then as if by chance the attack began._

_"**Flame Demo Dragon: Iron Fist!**" Natsu yelled as he punched a wizard with a flame covered hand._

_**"Ice Make Demon: Cannon**!" Gray said as he fired off his cannon._

_"**Santoryu: Onigiri**!" Erza yelled as she slashed down a group of wizards._

_"Your dark plans are over!" Natsu declared._

_"Do your worst E.N.D.! You killing these wizards will support your brother!" The man said._

_"You know nothing about my BROTHER!" Natsu yelled._

_"Regardless you and your Fairy Tail friends are going to die! Ahahahahaha!" The man said then laughed maniacally._

_"What are you laughing about?" Gray said as he made an ice sword and slashed it at the man but it gazed right through him._

_"I'm not really here you see I knew the council would send the death squad to eliminate me. But it's not me you want to stop…" the man said as a certain event was playing live including a certain guild. A white haired girl in front of a monster._

_"Lisanna?" Wildcard said in confusion._

_Then the thinkable happened… the monster backhand Lisanna away sending her to a cliff!_

_"**LISANNA**!!" Wildcard yelled in horror._

_"What the hell?!" Gajeel thought._

_"That monster!" Erza said with rage._

_"That bastard!" Gray said as he created an ice sword/chainsaw._

_"No… why?" Natsu/Inferno/Smaug said in shock._

_"That monster was your friend…" the man said mocking the three._

_"What?" Wildcard said in shock._

_"Elfman, his name I believe. He actually thought he had a chance taking over that beast. What a moron! He just killed his own sister! Ahahahaha!!" The man said rubbing salt in Wildcard's wounds._

_But unfortunately this was the beginning of the end of this pointless alliance._

_"Huh? Why do I feel… demonic magic power?" The man thought in fear._

_Then he looked back at Wildcard… all 3 covered in a dark aura: Erza's aura was a demon with 3 faces and 6 arms, Gray's was covered in a dark black aura and had red eyes, and Natsu's he had a dark flame aura burning away the ground itself._

_"Oh crap," the man said as the 3 went into a full on slaughter!_

_Two dark guilds tried to run but Gray and Erza took out both one for each. Natsu just slaughtered 7 entire dark guilds even when they begged mercy then Natsu killed all of the grey and red demons all by himself._

_Gajeel didn't know what he just witnessed and smelled._

_The man who witnessed his plan fell apart._

_"NO! This was not foreseen! I'll get you! Wildcard! Someday!!!" The man's hologram slowly disappeared._

_**Flashback ends…**_

"After that the Magic Council declared that Wildcard should disband or else Fairy Tail will be classed as a dark guild." Gajeel said.

"That's so horrible." Lucy said.

"It gets worse… they never caught the guy but he was from Brittanna…" Levy said.

"So that's why Wildcard was disbanded…" Happy said.

"That's right little buddy…" Natsu said.

"Natsu?!" Lucy and Happy said in shock.

"How long were you there?" Lucy asked.

"Since Gajeel's side of the story…" Natsu said.

"Oh, how are you feeling?" Lucy asked.

"Listening to the story hurts but that's life… even though Lisanna's gone… she will live on in our memories and that's something no one can take…" Natsu said as he stood up and walked outside. But unbeknownst to others Natsu was crying silently.

"Natsu…" Lucy and Happy said with worry.

**Next Time:CH.25**

**The Battle of Fairy Tail: Part 1**

**Game Start**


End file.
